Underneath It All
by marauderyears
Summary: I promised myself to never fall in love with James Potter. But eventually, I did. They say that he changed, but I think that we both changed. This is Lily Evans and this is my story. No. It's James and my story.
1. Dumb and Innocent

"Underneath It All"  
by: marauderyears  
  
* * * * *Lily's POV*  
  
"AHHHH!!! JAMES POTTER!!!! SIRIUS BLACK" The common room fell silent at the sudden interruption. Lily Evan's scream filled Gryffindor Tower. Many first years looked curiously at the seemingly innocent group of boys, the Marauders. Well, that was to the untrained eye.  
  
A loud thundering sound let the room know that Lily Evans was storming down the spiral staircase. What they were not expecting, even the Marauders, was to see Lily Evans, a very sane prefect, to come storming down in nothing but a towel, wrapped around her, drenched in water. She stormed across the room, (dripping water everywhere) to where the Marauders sat, facing the west window, looking out toward the Quidditch field. The boys grinned at their fortune.  
  
James eyed her before he remarked with a smirk, "That whole 'dripping-water- with-nothing-on-but-a-towel' look really works for you..." Lily turned pink, forgetting that she was wearing well...a towel...  
  
"To what do we owe the pleasure, Miss Evans?" He flashed her one of his charming smiles with his perfectly straight, white, gleaming teeth. It made all girls weak in the knees and vulnerable. Except for Lily Evans, who seemed to be able to resist the Marauders' charm. Her fiery redhead temper made James Potter want to pursue her even more.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes, which snapped back and forth between James and Sirius. "Alright, which one of you prankers did it?!" She emphasized this accusation with her arms flailing.  
  
James smiled up at her, into her flashing, dangerous eyes. "What ever are you talking about Miss Evans?" He blinked, innocently.  
  
Lily placed her hands on her hips. "Are we playing dumb and innocent?"  
  
Sirius snorted, trying to hold back laughter, "Not innocent, but dumb yes."  
  
Lily glared at them, "Yes, you are all very good at playing dumb...."  
  
James pretended to look hurt and placed his hands over his heart, "Ouch Evans...that hurt..." He pouted.  
  
Lily growled, "WHO DID IT? Who hexed the shower to turn colder, the hotter I turn the knob?!"  
  
Remus and Peter, sitting quietly in the back, shifted uneasily.  
  
Sirius sighed, raising his hand, "I confess. You caught me. Red handed." James snickered behind him.  
  
James suddenly looked at Sirius, "Wait a minute. Padfoot, I hexed the shower."  
  
Sirius appeared to be thinking. "Aw yes, I hexed the towels...." He stopped short realizing what he said.  
  
Lily stepped closer to James, looking menacing at him, "I'm am going to wring your little neck!!"  
  
James raised a pleased eyebrow. "I dunno Evans...the odds don't look to good. I mean.... you're only wearing a towel.... if you fight me, you wouldn't want that pretty pink towel of yours to *accidentally* fall off, now would you?" He motioned ripping off an imaginary towel.  
  
The boys in the common room cheered and catcalled. Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched Lily fume. Her hair casually lie, dripping on her shoulders. Lily noticed a mug of Butterbeer on the table, right in front of James. Lily made up her mind in a split second.  
  
She picked up the mug and dumped it all over James' head. He jumped up, knocking his head on the mug. Lily let the mug slip out of her hands and hit the ground, with a shatter. She whipped around, a little pink in the face, and stormed back up the staircase with James calling out to her.  
  
"Hey Evans!! Will you go out with me?! Evans!" She ignored him and continued up to the dormitory.  
  
Errrr...I hate the self-centered, conceited, prat of a wizard. Why does he continue to pursue me? I hate everything about him. What makes him think he even has a chance with me?! Lily angrily thought as she slammed the dormitory door to finish getting ready.  
  
After unhexing the shower to make it hot water so she could rinse the shampoo out of her hair, she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she just stormed through the common room with all those guys, in nothing but a towel, as James Potter so nicely put it. She almost always lost her temper quicker than normal when it came to dealing with the Marauders.  
  
She sighed and rolled over on to her side to stare out the window. She had a prefect meeting that she had to attend that started in 15 minutes. She heard the dormitory door open and close.  
  
A slightly amused voice spoke, "Lily? I heard about what happened..."  
  
Lily flipped around to face her best friend, Lena Tenyck. She was close to a sister; filling the space that Petunia did such a bad job of doing. Lena, holding back a smile, flopped in the bed across from Lily.  
  
They stared at each other for a minute before Lily broke the silence.  
  
"Why are they in Gryffindor? Why not in Ravenclaw if they're so clever?!" Lily exclaimed in a disgusted voice.  
  
Lena frowned, appearing to be thinking. "Maybe they're brave and courageous?" She smiled knowing the reaction that Lily was going to have.  
  
"Them?! Yeah right...well, they're brave to the point of stupidity when it's comes to doing pranks and not being afraid of being caught...." While Lily was thinking, Lena stood up fast, making Lily jump.  
  
Lena looked at the bathroom door. "Do you think that hex has worn off? I need to take a shower before we miss lunch, we've already missed breakfast...." Lena grumbled at this. She hated missing food. Food was her one and only.  
  
Lily smiled as she watched Lena disappear into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on. Lena was her best friend and hoped it would stay that way forever. Lily sat up fast as she heard the dormitory door open.  
  
* * * * *James' POV*  
  
"Evans!! Evans!! Go out with me!" James pleaded, but not too desperately, he had a reputation to uphold. An unattainable one. For what seemed like the millionth time, James Potter was staring at the angry back of Lily Evans as he pleaded for her to go out with him. Evans, as usual, ignored him and stormed up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Well Prongs, good job! I think she likes you better than last time!" Sirius exclaimed as he motioned to the shattered mug on the ground and him standing there, dripping with Butterbeer.  
  
James scowled at Sirius. "Yeah thanks Padfoot-- What are all you munchkins staring at?!" He shouted at the curious stares of the lower classmen. Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Why won't she go out with me? It's obvious she likes me, why won't she just give in to her temptations of me?" James muttered to an amused Sirius.  
  
For the first time, Remus looked up at them. "I think she thinks your too shallow--"  
  
Sirius cut in, "And arrogant--"  
  
"Vain--"  
  
"Conceited--"  
  
"Big-headed--"  
  
"Egotistical--"  
  
"Self-centered--"  
  
"Not to mention pompous--"  
  
"Oh, and overconfident--"  
  
"Let's not forget--"  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!" James shouted, interrupting their gang-up on him. Many of their fellow Gryffindors started in surprise at the sudden outburst.  
  
James raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "All those adjectives *do* sound awfully familiar Padfoot...."  
  
Sirius pretended to think about this. "Hmm....no, it doesn't. It sounds *just* like you." He smirked.  
  
Peter was watching this feud with a hungry expression, "Maybe if you changed your ways...." They all stared at him in surprise. He didn't usually say anything so...'deep'. Oddly enough, it just might work.  
  
Later that day (after Remus had come back from a prefect meeting), after James had cleaned up of course, he sat at the Gryffindor table next to his fellow Marauders. But unlike them who were planning for their next prank, he was just thinking...about Evans, of course. He was in a deep trance, which even Sirius' insults and flinging of food could not interrupt. Remus however had the ticket.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, Prongs, did I mention that there is going to be Ball in--" Remus did not get to finish because James jumped up, startling them all.  
  
"WHAT?!" Half the table was looking at him. "There's going to be a Ball?! Why didn't you tell me--"  
  
"I just did--"  
  
"You know what this means?!" James exclaimed, similar to a three year old who spotted the candy aisle in a store.  
  
"Yes.... that Jell-O is indeed alive..." Quite taken aback by this randomness, James and Remus stared at Sirius, who was playing with his Jell- O, as it moved every time he poked it. James shook his head, messing his already messed up hair.  
  
"No you git, it means that I can finally get Evans to go out with me! What better a chance than at a Ball?!" James exclaimed, flinging his arms as he spoke. Some lamb chops flung off his fork and hit a nearby third year, who scowled as she attempted to pull it out of her hair.  
  
Peter, with a mouth full of food, frowned. "Wait, what makes you think she's going to actually listen this time? I mean usually she just--"  
  
James gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh Pete, you need to be more optimistic...like me. Plus.... I find I can be very persuasive..." There was a glint in his eye, which worried Peter quite a bit.  
  
Sirius patted James' back, looking proud, "Gonna give her the ole' Potter charm, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
James grinned. "No one, not even Evans, can resist my charm...."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "Somehow I doubt that. She has in the past--"  
  
"Moony! That hurts..." James pretended to have a heart attack as Peter and Sirius laughed. Soon Remus joined in.  
  
Remus noticed that many other Gryffindors were whispering excitedly. They must have overheard the Marauder's conversation. Well who couldn't with James' massive heart attack?  
  
"Great, now everyone knows about the Ball. As a prefect, I was not supposed to tell anyone, it was supposed to be a surprise...." Remus sighed and rubbed his temples, appearing like he had a headache.  
  
"Aww, it's okay, it was bound to happen one way or another." A familiar voice commented behind them.  
  
  
  
They turned around to see Lily Evans standing there with her friend Lena. Lena's attention seemed to be focused on a muscular Ravenclaw passerby.  
  
"Ah, Evans, please honor us with your presence..." James smiled as he shoved Sirius over to leave some empty space between them.  
  
"Oww, that was impolite--" Sirius started to say before James had kicked his shin. Lily rolled her eyes, and sat next to Remus instead. Lena sat down beside her, her attention still on the Ravenclaw.  
  
"As I was saying, McGonaggle forgot to mention that the next prefect meeting is next Thursday. Everyone but me left before she could say so, so I'm telling everyone now." Lily reached for the sandwiches but James reached them first and held them out for her.  
  
"Allow me, Miss Evans...." James winked at her as he handed her a sandwich. Lily glared at him and took her *own* sandwich. James' smile dropped off his face. He actually looked hurt. Lily for once felt bad.  
  
"What, you don't trust me handing you a sandwich?!" James frowned.  
  
"Potter, I've spent enough time trying to undye my hair pink from last time I trusted a sandwich from you." Lily glared at him. James actually looked hurt.  
  
"Pink really is your color, Evans--" James started to say, but Lily had had enough. She slammed her plate down (attracting a lot of attention and waking Lena out of her trance) and got up to leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Evans! Evans go with me to the Ball! Hey Evans?!" James shouted across the hall, as Lena scrambled after her.  
  
This was like the millionth and first time James was staring at the angry back of Lily Evans as he pleaded with her to go out with him. 


	2. Sleeptalking

"underneath it all" by marauderyears

Chapter 3  
  
**Lily's POV**   
  
Lily smiled as she watched Lena disappear into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on. Lena was her best friend and hoped it would stay that way forever. Lily sat up fast as she heard the dormitory door open. Giggling voices filled the room. Lily raised an eyebrow at the two girls who just entered the room.  
  
One was a giggly, gossipy blonde, named Arianna. She went by Anna. She was sweet and loyal, but was prone to flirting. Like every other girl in the school, she loved the Marauders. She had a major crush on James. However, James was not interested in any girl but the one he can't get. Lily Evans.  
  
The second girl was also giggling and listening with sparkling eyes. She was Gwen. She had short, dark brown hair. Also pretty, she loved the Marauders, but was best friends with Anna. They usually gossiped. Not exactly Lily's type, but they all got along well.  
  
Anna saw Lily and smiled. Gwen waved, "Hey Lily!" Lily acknowledged them by nodding and smiling. The gesture was only seen by the ceiling, seeing as she was laying on her bed looking at it.  
  
Anna jumped on her bed, squealing, "Oh Lily, Lily! We saw James standing in the Common Room, dripping Butterbeer. Dare we ask why? Though I must say he is very fine when he is wet...." She giggled rather girlishly.  
  
Gwen laughed, "Did you turn down poor Jamesie again? He will just not leave you alone...."  
  
Anna frowned at Gwen, and than looked at Lily. "You're lucky Lily, at least he notices you...." She sighed, than grabbed a book on her dresser and sat down while she furiously wrote stuff in it. At a glance, Lily noticed it was a diary. A muggle one.  
  
Lily glared at the ceiling. "Well Gwen, you're right. He does not leave me alone. Anna you're not right. I am not lucky that I have an arrogant stalker." Gwen rolled her eyes. At this statement, Anna just wrote faster.  
  
After a few awkward minutes, Lena came out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around herself. Lena noticed Gwen and Anna sitting on the bed talking quietly, and greeted them cheerfully. Lily watched her as she sorted through a pile of junk, looking for her clothes. After a second, Lily noticed that Lena was struggling with her towel, to keep it from....getting ripped off. The towel pulled and Lena held it closer until Lily had the sense to realize it was hexed, and unhexed it. Lena found her clothes, and pulled them on quickly.  
  
Anna giggled, "I bet it was the Marauders, hexing things as usual...." She said this in awe, not annoyed at all. Lily muttered something, and went downstairs to find the Marauders surrounded by a group of first years. She heard Sirius speaking loudly, while standing on the table.  
  
"These are our new and improved 'Absconding Toffees'."  
  
James, holding back a laugh, added, "We think you'll find them very ravishing. They make you feel at ease. You'll want to....shall we say 'fade' right into a nice nap...." Sirius turned his laugh into a cough, which he choked on.  
  
James elbowed him and Sirius started to pass the candies out to the curious first years. They are unaware of the Marauder's reputation. Lily walked up to James and Sirius, glaring.  
  
"What are you giving these poor first years?!" Lily tried to grab a toffee away from a random boy, but he plopped it into his mouth. The others did the same. For once, nothing happened. Lily's jaw dropped.  
  
Sirius attempted to stick a toffee in it, but she smacked him, "I don't want your tampered with candy." James held it out for her to take.  
  
"You sure? They're....ravishing. You heard me, I'm sure--" James stopped and watched one by one, as the crowd's pants disappeared. Everyone was standing there in either briefs for boys or knickers for girls. The Marauders burst out laughing. Lily appeared to be fuming......and blushing.  
  
Lily started to say, "POTTER AND BLACK!! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I AM GOING TO TAKE THIS STRAIGHT TO MCGONAGGLE--" Lily was about to ask for backup from her fellow Gryffindor prefect, Remus Lupin, when she noticed he was not there....  
  
Through his laughter, Sirius was able to say, "Hey Evans, don't you have a prefect thingie today--"  
  
Lily gasped, "OH SHIT!!" As she ran through the portrait, she heard Sirius imitating her, "EVANS, THIS LANGUAGE IS UNACCEPTABLE, I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS STRAIGHT TO MCGONAGGLE--"  
  
She didn't hear the rest of what he said as she sprinted down the halls and up staircases until she ran into the room she was looking for. She saw the other seven prefects and Headboy and girl sitting in a circle of chairs. Next to Remus was an empty seat. She sat next to him, as he smiled at her.  
  
"Well Miss Evans, I'm glad you have decided to show up to this meeting!" Professor McGonnagle said, standing behind her.  
  
Lily blushed, "I'm sorry Professor, the Mara- I mean James Potter and Sirius Black had these Absconding Toffees and--" She heard a bemused voice behind her.  
  
"Aww yes, I have had the unfortunate event in trying one of those sweets. Yes I do remember quite well how long I had to search before I found my pants hiding in a cupboard of the kitchens...."  
  
The group turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Now on to business...I have called you all here to tell you the wonderful news. There is to be a Winterball!" He paused for a second, as everyone (excluding the Syltherin prefects) whispered excitedly. The whispers died down and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Yes, it is great. To be precise this is the 25th annual Yule Ball. You will all help decorate and organize this celebration of the new year. It will be on New Year's. Let's just say to celebrate the New Year. Who would of guessed?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he continued with his small speech.  
  
The meeting ended and all the prefects headed back to their own dormitory. The Headboy and girl walked to their Head dormitory. It was now late and Lily and Remus walked back together.  
  
Remus smiled at her, "So James and Sirius tried out their newest invention. I hope they didn't give you a hard time."  
  
Lily sighed, "Yes, they did. But I realized I was late for the meeting when everyone's pants vanished. And I forgot to ask for McGonaggle to deduct points....."  
  
Remus glanced at her, "Oh sorry about that.....so what do you think of this upcoming dance?"  
  
Lily looked up to see him smirking. She laughed, "All I think of is Potter asking me to go with him every five minutes...ughhh..." She sighed as he laughed.  
  
"You know he really fancies you." She looked up at him to question him, when she realized he had left and headed to a cozy armchair by the fire. Lily shook her head, and headed up the girl's dormitory.  
  
**James' POV**   
  
"I think the Absconding Toffees was quite a success, don't you?" Sirius said pompously, as he threw a pair of pants into the fire. No one knew whose pants they were.  
  
"I must agree completely, Padfoot."  
  
"Why thank you, Prongs."  
  
"You are most certainly welcome, Padfoot."  
  
"Of course I am welcome, Prongs--"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest you two....I'm trying to do that History of Magic essay, Binns gave us...." Peter said, sounding rather irritated. He crumpled up a piece of parchment and tossed it into a pile, with other crumpled pieces of parchment.  
  
Sirius and James exchanged a look before they all turned around, when they heard the portrait swing open. Remus was talking quietly with Lily. Lily appeared to blush, and Remus headed over to them.  
  
James eyed Remus suspiciously, "What were you doing with my girlfriend?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "Your girlfriend? I would love to see the look on her face when she realizes that you think she's your girlfriend. Anyways, nothing. I was putting in a good word about you. God knows you need one."  
  
James patted Remus on the back, "Thanks Moony."  
  
They all watched as Lily headed up the girl's dormitory staircase. Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"So Moony, how was your Prefect meeting thingie-mobbober?"  
  
Remus sighed, "It was okay. We went over details for the Ball....." Remus looked weary.  
  
Sirius patted Remus on the back, "Aww, cheer up Moony. Prongs? Earth to Prongs?!" Sirius waved his hand in front of a dazed James.  
  
James smacked Sirius, "I've just had an idea....a plan."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Uh-oh....."  
  
Sirius ignored him, "For what?"  
  
"For getting Lily to go to the ball with me, of course."  
  
Later that night...  
  
"I got the map, but why do we need it? Who would go into the girls' dorm at 3 in the morning?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well first of all, someone like our dear ole' Padfoot, here--" James earned himself a punch from Sirius.  
  
Remus sighed, "Alright, good precaution. Padfoot, didja get the cloak?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No, I went all the way up to the boys' dorm, and came back down here with nothing......of course I got the cloak!"  
  
"Prongs, I still don't see what we're going to do-- Prongs! That's the girls dorm!" Remus exclaimed as James cautiously climbed the staircase.  
  
James nodded. "Yes, I know, that's usually where Lily sleeps...." He winked at them, and Sirius laughed.  
  
Remus gave a long suffering sigh. "Lily's right. You are concieted."  
  
James snickered, "Why thank you darling, it's what I do best."  
  
The stairs shuddered and folded into a slide. James however was ready for this. He jumped and grabbed on to the railing. He pulled his way up. Sirius followed with a hesitant Remus.  
  
They got to the sixth year girls and opened the door. It was dark with all the candles out. James walked in first. He hopped over a few mislaid items on the ground and went over the nearest bed. The curtains were closed, just like the other three. He quietly opened them. He had to bend close to the girl to see who it was, it was not Lily. It looked like Gwen.  
  
He heard a quiet crash and jumped. He saw Remus sprawled on the ground. He appeared to have tripped over a trunk.  
  
Padfoot snickered quietly.  
  
Remus appeared to have turned red. With little light, it was hard to tell.  
  
"Sorry, you know...the fullmoon is close....so I'm clumsy...." James nodded to his apology.  
  
James went over to the next bed and opened the curtains.  
  
"Damn." He whispered as he saw the blonde. Anna.  
  
Sirius went over to the next bed, and bent over the girl, looking closely at the hair.  
  
The girl turned over, facing Sirius and muttered, "Hmmm...No more hot chocolate...hmmm...."  
  
Sirius, holding back a laugh, looked at the other two and winked. He whispered into the girl's ear.  
  
"I'll give you as much hot chocolate as I want to..." He continued to whisper in her ear, but the other two boys ignored him.  
  
James assumed that the girl was not Lily, and headed over to the last bed with Remus behind him. James opened the curtain, and to his delight saw a flash of red hair.  
  
James grinned and bent over and whispered, "Lily, you love James....you love James....you know you love him....you really, really, want to go out with him.....and go to the WinterBall with him...you love James Potter..he's so hot with his nice ass and--"  
  
Remus elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to choke.  
  
James glared at Remus and continued, "Lily, go out with the hot James...you won't regret it....."  
  
Lily turned over, facing James. She started to mutter, "Hot James.....go out with......him.....hmmm..." She was soon quiet.  
  
James stood up, looking very pleased with himself. Sirius and Remus were standing by the door, ready to leave. James looked back down at Lily with a soft expression. He stroked her hair, and left with Sirius and Remus. They got to slide down the folded stairs.  
  
After they were safely in the boys' dorm, Sirius spoke, "You know, I didn't know Lena thought so highly of me. Maybe she's shy..." He grinned.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "You think Lily is going to like you now?"  
  
James yawned as he got into his bed, "Moony, my friend, she's always liked me. She's just never given into me. It's her redhead nature. Now she'll finally admit it...."  
  
He turned over, and promptly fell asleep. Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance, before climbing into their own beds.  
  
**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed (very few):  
  
Elspeth Renee: Thanks! **

**Amandinka: Yes he is, lol! He'll be less arrogant later, though. **

**clyana: It will be interesting. I've got it all planned out.  
  
Keep reviewing! I'll update more often, I've just been so busy.**


	3. Am I Shallow?

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears  
  
**Lily's POV**  
  
"Ready to go Lils?" Lena leaned against the window sill, while she chewed on her nails. Lena watched as Lily ran around her room looking for something. She hadn't quite figured out what.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I just need to find my-- aha! Here it is!" Lily held up a worn copy of A Defense Against the Dark Arts, Volume 6. Lily hastily shoved it into her book bag, and headed to the door. She realized Lena hadn't followed, so she turned back around and dragged her by her wrist out the door, much against the will of Lena.  
  
They headed down some flights of stairs, up others, and they finally arrived at their destination. The Defense Against the Dark Arts room. They were running a little late because Lily couldn't find her Defense book.  
  
Lena opened the door, and they both headed in just as the final bell rang. To their surprise, there was no teacher waiting at the front of the room for the class to quiet down. Lily and Lena headed to the back of the room, where the only seats left were in front of James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily inwardly groaned. Hopefully they wouldn't notice her.  
  
As she sat down, Potter said, "Hey Evans." Lily ignored him as Black snickered in the background. Lena rolled her eyes at them. She was annoyed as much as Lily, but thought that Lily should give Potter a chance. Everyone did.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, (and for Black, flicking spit balls at the Slytherins), a teacher stormed into the room. It made Lily jump out of her chair in surprise. She heard Potter and Black trying to hold back a laugh. Lily turned around and gave them one of her famous ice-glares.  
  
The teacher was in a long black cloak and had short, unruly hair. His eyes were really dark, almost black. He was a good 6 feet tall. Lily noticed many girls eyeing him hopefully. He was good-looking.  
  
Lily was too busy trying to figure out where she had seen this man before to notice James gaping at the man in surprise.  
  
"Good morning class. I have bad news and good news. The bad news is your regular teacher, Professor Gillian has retired. She mentioned something about being tired of severe burns, baldness, and skin coloring pranks...."  
  
There were a few snickers from the Marauders. Lily rolled her eyes. They are so immature.....  
  
"The good news is I will be your new teacher--"  
  
"Don't you mean its good news that she left and bad news that your our sub--" Potter started to say but the teacher cut him off.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor for your....cheek." That got Black and Lupin to stop laughing. No one asked how the teacher knew Potter's name.  
  
"I am Professor....Brody. I will be your new teacher and I expect the same respect...." Brody cleared his throat and continued, "Anyways, I would like to pick up where Professor Gillian has left off about Unicorn's blood uses. A Unicorn is a beautiful, holy creature that is very rare and quite a big deal to be able to see one in the wild...."  
  
The rest of the class went by slowly and very few interruptions were made, besides the occasional prank from the Marauders. When class was over, Lily met Lena outside the door.  
  
"Was it just me or did that teacher seem familiar?" Lena asked, scratching her head.  
  
"It isn't just you...." A voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Potter and his cronies with him.  
  
Lily frowned, "I don't think I like him...."  
  
"What?! You've got to be kidding, he is sooooo hot! How can you not like him?!" Lena exclaimed, quite surprised. Potter frowned at Lena, but she didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
Lily laughed, "It's probably because I'm not shallow like you. Anyways Lena, come on we still have Care of Magical Creatures to go to...."  
  
It wasn't until later that night, when Lily was lying in her bed that she realized that was the first time she had been in the presence of James Potter and not been yelling at him. Coincidently, James was thinking that same thing...  
  
The next morning was Saturday. It was also a beautiful, sunny day. Lily woke up, got ready and decided she didn't want to be stuck indoors on such a pretty day. The whole school seemed to agree with her, the halls were empty.  
  
Lily went by the lake, and stretched out to tan. She knew it was a pointless thing to do seeing as she was always going to be pale do to her redhead skin.  
  
She was very close to dozing off, when a voice startled her.  
  
"Catching some sun, I see?" Lily jumped up and looked around frantically. She saw Potter leaning against a tree right behind her. Potter appeared to be holding back a laugh.  
  
"Jeeze, do you like to see me scared?" Lily said breathlessly as she clutched her chest.  
  
Potter sat down next to her and he appeared to get a serious expression on his face, "No..."  
  
There was a short silence where they both admired that sunlight bouncing off of the lake.  
  
Lily let out a long sigh. Potter glanced at her nervously. He cleared his throat.  
  
"So....what do you think of that new teacher we have in Defense?" James said, sounding rather nervous.  
  
Lily looked into his eyes, which made him shiver, "Well, he's alright I guess. But he seems as though he's hiding something. I dunno. What do you think?"  
  
James scowled at the ground, "I don't like him."  
  
Lily mouth twitched into a grin. "That wouldn't be because he took points from you by any chance, would it?"  
  
James noticed she was almost laughing so he grinned, "Nah, not at all. What would class be like if I didn't get points taken away for either pranking or back talking?"  
  
Lily sighed, "I guess the world will never know."  
  
James looked back into her startling green eyes. "So do you think he's 'cute' like the other girls in our class?"  
  
Lily frowned up at him, "I'm not shallow like those ditzes. Looks aren't everything. You have to look underneath it all." She stood up. She hated shallow people. Even her best friend Lena, was a little shallow. And of course so was Potter.  
  
"Ummm....Evans, you want to go with me to the ball?" He knew at once he had said the wrong thing. She exploded.  
  
"You're so shallow! All you can think of are people's looks. I almost thought you had changed. Get over yourself. Because I sure have." She turned around and stormed off to the castle, not noticing the very hurt look that was on James' face.

**James POV**  
  
"What's wrong Prongs?" Sirius asked as James walked over to the Quidditch Pitch, where his fellow Marauders were sitting. Sirius, being James' best friend since he could remember, could always tell when something was up.  
  
"Lily problems." Remus said without looking up from his book.  
  
"Aw, of course. And you really like her, but don't know how to show her you like her." Sirius said to James.  
  
James sat down next to them. Peter was quietly watching him. James nodded.  
  
"Well," Remus started, "I'm going to be brutally honest with you Prongs. She thinks you're arrogant. Now she's noticing you've changed and that you're not quite as conceited. And that scares her. So now to make herself feel better, she yells at you for any little thing you do."  
  
There was a long silence broken by Sirius.  
  
"You need to write a book translating stupid things girls do so boys can understand them."  
  
Remus shook his head, "Nah, it's obvious. She's starting to like you Prongs, you just can't spoil or rush it."  
  
James' eyes got big, "What?! She likes me?!" He looked as though all his dreams had come true.  
  
Remus put his hands up, "Wait, I said she's 'starting' to like you.Well more like tolerate her. If you just watch what you say and do around her...."  
  
James couldn't hold back a big toothy grin, "This is great.....Maybe she'll go with me to the ball...."  
  
Remus shook his head, "Nah, you need to give her space and only talk to her when she talks to you. People only realize how much they like someone when they're not there. It's common knowledge."  
  
"I can't leave Evans! I lo-like her. A lot. I'll pretend to not be there, but I always will be...." James turned a little red, realizing what he had just said.  
  
Sirius frowned, "Evans is extremely hot and all, but she's got one hell of a temper. I can't believe you still like her after all those things she's said to you."  
  
James grinned, "That's one thing I like about her. Her temper. And if I wasn't positive that she doesn't mean those things, I would stop trying so hard...." That was only half true. Something about her drew him to her. No one would ever understand how head-over-heels he was for Evans. There is something about Lily Evans.  
  
"Hate to interrupt your daydreaming about Miss Evans, but remember you have Quidditch practice in 5 minutes--" Remus started to say.  
  
James jumped up, "Oh shit..." He ran off to the Locker Rooms to get changed.  
  
Ten minutes later James was out on the Quidditch Pitch in his uniform with his broomstick. His team was standing ready for his orders.  
  
"Alright team, give me 20 laps around this field......Now would be nice!" James exclaimed when the team didn't move. The team groaned and mounted their brooms and took off. James let the snitch and one bludger go, and was soon in front of every other team member around the field.  
  
After a grueling work out, the dirty, sweaty team headed back to the showers. A game was coming up and James was working them harder than ever. He really wanted the Quidditch Cup. And maybe it'd impress Lily....No, it wouldn't.... Unlike most girls, things like that didn't impress her. She was NOT shallow like that.  
  
Back in the Common Room  
  
"Did you practically kill your team in practice with work outs?" Sirius asked James when after he had cleaned up and eaten dinner.  
  
"No, we did the normal routine, but a little more rigorous. We have to win this year." James exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but we've won every year since you became captain of the team." Peter said.  
  
"That doesn't mean we can let up the competitiveness! I've gotten word that the Slytherins have devised a really good play plan. Luckily I've had all summer to devise us a brand new one." James replied.  
  
"Yeah we know, that's all I've heard about all summer...." Sirius smirked.  
  
"This is important! I could take our team to the Championships and play professionally if we win for the fourth year in a row with me as the Captain....."  
  
"Prongs, you've been on the list to play professionally since those scouts came last year. I doubt they would take you off the list with all those awesome moves you pull off." Sirius said. Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah...." James said, sounding far away.  
  
"Anyways, I can't believe that Brody is teaching here after....well what he did...." Sirius exclaimed angrily.  
  
James' daydreaming immediately disappeared, replaced with disgust. Peter looked a little scared at the look on James' face.  
  
"How dare he show his face here. And to think that he thinks he can teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?! When is has no qualities of a true Auror. Dumbledore must have been desperate to appoint that deserter as a D.A.D.A teacher...." James said, furiously.  
  
Peter looked confused. "What happened?"  
  
"Well my dad and him were Aurors together and they were assigned a job to watch a pub at night. They Ministry had received intelligence that there would be a group of supporters called, 'Death Eaters' that were organizing to support the new Dark Lord, Voldemort. The Death Eaters heard about this job and cornered my dad, Brody, and two other Aurors. They were hugely outnumbered. My dad got the other two Aurors to safety, but then a Death Eater hit him with a spell, almost killing him. Instead of helping my dad, Brody deserted him, fleeing for his life. My dad barely got out alive."  
  
Peter looked taken aback. There was an eerie silence.  
  
"Who knows how he got to be an Auror. He was almost fired for being disloyal." Sirius finished. Remus nodded, quietly.  
  
James sighed. "And the worst part is.....he's my uncle."  
  
**A/N: Thank you to my new reviewers. You're the reason I've updated:  
  
jasminee: I will keep it up.  
  
LiLy MaLfOy13: Thank you. I didn't think it'd be very good. I'm surprised.  
  
MonkeyGurl1: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zayne: I totally agree, and I'm sorry. I'll update it more often. I'll try for almost everyday. I hate it when people update slowly....I also have zero patience.  
  
SecretlyBeautiful: Yes, he is! I wish I was Lily, lol. She's lucky.  
  
Keep reviewing! I'll update more often now. Reviews help speed my updates....hint hint**


	4. Boys

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears  
  
**James' POV**   
  
Within a day, the news of the new Defense teacher had spread like wildfire. Everyone liked his way of teaching. He wasn't the nicest teacher, but he had fun lessons. All the girls agreed that he was the best looking teacher. James didn't like it. He didn't like Professor "Brody" at all.  
  
"Hello.....Professor." James said coldly as he entered Brody's office.  
  
The teacher looked up at him nervously, not really making eye contact.  
  
"Oh...hello Mr. Potter...." The teacher busied himself with some files as James stared straight at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here? And teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts of all subjects. You know nothing—"  
  
"I know a lot more about the Dark Arts than _you_ do—"  
  
"Yeah, I bet you do..."  
  
"And I'd appreciate it if you not talk to your professor like that. It's rude. But I'd guess you know nothing of manners, eh Potter?"  
  
"I know more manners than you...'Brody'. Where'd you get that ridiculous name? Unfortunately you're a Potter..."  
  
"I didn't think you'd want a lot of people asking why you have the same name as me. So I'm using this name—"  
  
"That's real clever that you use a name that means 'brother'. Your no brother of my dad's..." At this point, James knew he was getting at the professor. That didn't stop him.  
  
"You know the Potters are the only wizarding family that can be traced back to Godric Gryffindor? Wasn't Gryffindor known for his _loyalty_, because you don't seem very loyal!" And with that James left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a stunned professor in a very empty room.  
  
**Lily's POV**   
  
"I can't believe him. So shallow. He's so...ARGHH!!" Lily screamed as she kicked her dresser, only causing a sharp pain in her toe, making her more irritated.  
  
"Well, better the dresser than me I guess." Lena said as she entered the dormitory. Behind her stood Anna and Gwen. They all lay down in their respective beds.  
  
"No. Better Potter than the dresser. He's so shallow. Do you know what he did today? He asked me to that stupid ball—"  
  
"He did?!" Anna squealed. Gwen raised her eyebrows. Lena shushed them.  
  
"He is so shallow. Only going for how a girl looks like..."  
  
"You know," Gwen started, "James may be arrogant, but so are you. You think he wants to go out with you for your looks? That means you think he thinks you're pretty. So you think of yourself as pretty. That in itself is shallow."  
  
There was a stunned silence as what she said sunk in. That had to be the single most smart thing she had ever said in her life. And confusing.  
  
Lily was in a moment of shock as she tried to retaliate. Instead, Anna started talking. She looked mad.  
  
"You know you are so lucky that James notices you. Alright, so even I'll admit that he's vain, but at least guys notice you. You shouldn't complain. You are so pretty. Some of the rest of us would like a little attention from hot guys, too. You are an ungrateful prat of a witch." With that, Anna stormed out of the dorm, with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Gwen shook her head at Lily, and followed Anna. Lily looked at Lena in distress, but Lena just shrugged and walked into the bathroom with her pajamas. Lily let a frustrated scream out into her pillow.  
  
Today was a confusing day. Three girls just did something they'd never done before. Gwen had said something smart. Anna had said something meaningful. And Lena had said nothing. It must have been the apocalypse. No one but Gwen and Anna were on speaking terms with each other.  
  
This blowout didn't go by unnoticed. The sixth year boys all noticed.  
  
**James' POV**   
  
"Is it just me or are all the girls....quiet?" Sirius asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, they are."  
  
"Prongs?"  
  
"Yes, Padfoot?"

"I'm scared." He whispered.  
  
Remus smacked him on the head. "It's obvious that their all fighting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Padfoot, does it look like I know?"  
  
"...yeah. After all, you did know like exactly what Lily was thinking. It was kind of creepy."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "I can't read minds. I just use my common sense. Something you and Prongs should look into doing."  
  
Sirius cocked his head to the side with a grin on his face. "What's...calm-in cents?"  
  
James and Peter laughed. Remus sighed and continued playing his game of Wizarding Chess with Peter.  
  
James stood up suddenly. "I've got an idea!"  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter mocked gasped. "Write that down in his baby book!"  
  
James tried to glare at them, but instead laughed. "Very funny guys."  
  
"Yes I rather thought so." Sirius puffed out his chest.  
  
"I'll ask Anna and Gwen what's wrong. I think they'd answer me. They love me. It's cause I'm hot." James said trying to glare at Sirius, but failing, and instead ended up laughing.  
  
Later at lunch, James saw Anna and Gwen walking toward the other end of the table. James jumped up and met them half way there.  
  
"Hello ladies. How are you this fine afternoon?"  
  
They looked at him and giggled. He led them back toward where the marauders were sitting.  
  
"So.....Why are you, Evans, and Tenyck not talking?"  
  
Anna and Gwen exchanged a glance that did not go by unnoticed by James.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"To put it bluntly, it's because of you," at James' confused expression, Gwen continued, "Lily was upset at you..." Gwen briefly told him about the blowout, leaving out certain parts that Anna had said.  
  
**Lily's POV**

The sunset was always something of importance to Lily. She had always admired its colors and unpredictability. The sunset never looked the same twice. She sighed as she watched from the Astronomy Tower, the small dots in the sky. Lily didn't usually go to Quidditch matches. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.....Hufflepuff? She couldn't remember. Lily had a surge of guilt go through her as she realized that she wasn't very supportive of her own house team.  
  
Maybe it was because Potter was on the team, but she never really looked into understanding how the game was played. It was then that she decided before this school year ends that she would figure out the rules of the game.  
  
Lily swiveled around. She thought that she heard footsteps coming up to this tower. She wasn't very happy about that. This was her thinking place. Why would someone else intrude on her—all of the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" She grabbed the intruder's arm and twisted it around as she looked up to see who it was. Whoops  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, you just....scared me." That was an understatement. Lily could have sworn she jumped a foot off the ledge that she was sitting on.  
  
The light haired boy (rubbing his arm), smiled weakly, "Oh, that's okay; I should have warned you that I was here. By the way, I'm Greg. I don't know if you know me, since I'm in Ravenclaw..."  
  
She mentally scolded herself for not noticing him before. He was gorgeous. In a manly way, of course. He was only a little taller than Lily, who was fairly short herself. He had blue eyes, and his hair came down to his ears and flipped out a little. (A/N: this is based on a really hot guy I know. It's hard to explain, so bear with me)  
  
"I think you might be in my Charms class." Lily managed to say. He grinned.  
  
"Yes. You're really good. Everyone in my dorm talks about you, you're a prefect, aren't you?"  
  
Lily nodded, frowning. People talk about me? Greg, noticing her expression, laughed, "It's nothing bad. It's all good stuff they say. Don't worry about it."  
  
"So why aren't you at the game? Aren't you captain of the Ravenclaw team?" Lily asked curiously. She thought she was one of the very few people who didn't usually attend games.  
  
"Oh, well I thought It'd be a good chance to talk to you, when their aren't very few people around...Plus the game is against Hufflepuff, and I've already got a game plan, so there's on need to watch them..."  
  
Lily nodded, curiously. There was a moment of awkward silence until Greg finally spoke.  
  
"I know you don't know me very well, but would you like to go to the ball with me. I mean I'm not expecting you to want to—"  
  
"Sure, Greg, I'd love to."  
  
"Really?! Well that's brilliant. We could...I don't know get to know each other a little better, too. Pick you up in the Entrance Hall around 7:30?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful. Well, I'd better go. It looks like the game is over. And by the looks of it, our team won. There's probably going to be an all-night party in our common room."  
  
"You don't sound too happy about it." Greg smiled as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm not..." She sighed, but smiled at him as she left the room.  
  
Greg waited until he heard the door close and he did a little victory dance just as the door opened again to reveal Lily again. He stopped dancing and blushed, trying to act casual.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention good luck, I think your next game is against us, since the Hufflepuffs lost." She said, her lips twitching. He nodded, as she started to close the door, but opened it again.  
  
"Oh, and Greg. Nice dancing, but I hope you don't dance like that at the dance..." She said, teasingly. She laughed at the look on his face and headed down toward Gryffindor tower. He was cute.  
  
To Lily's dismay, there was a party in the room. Unfortunately, it was put up by the marauders...So you can guess how wild the party was. Firewhiskey was brought by Sirius Black from god-knows-where. The whole party was centered on Potter, irritating Lily.  
  
She was in a quiet corner of the Common room, reading a book on Transfiguration when someone interrupted her. Damn. She had hoped no one would notice her.  
  
"I didn't see you at the game." She didn't have to look up to know who's irritating voice that was.  
  
"No. I don't find people chasing around a ball very entertaining." She said, not looking up from her book. Though her eyes had stopped moving across the page.  
  
"Oh..." Was that disappointment she detected in his voice? "That's too bad."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"So what are you reading?"  
  
"Hm." She held up the cover for just long enough for him to read the title. Transfiguration Made Easy.  
  
"Do you need help? Because I could help you—"  
  
"Hm."  
  
She heard someone else sit down next to herself. She didn't even have to guess as to who would follow Potter around.  
  
"Hey Evans, you weren't at the game." Black said.  
  
"Yes. Potter already covered that."  
  
"Why? Everyone goes to the games." Black said as he tried to read what she was reading. Lily snapped the book shut and looked up.  
  
"Was I really missed that much?" Sarcasm was evident in her voice.  
  
Black and Potter nodded. "We didn't have our favorite redhead to cheer on Gryffindor." Black said, smirking.  
  
"Black, I am well aware that your I.Q level is way below the intelligence of a doorknob, but I didn't realize that you were thick enough to not know that I am the only redhead in this school."  
  
Potter grinned, "You'd be surprised. Sometimes he even holds conversations with walls. Mind you it is a one-sided conver—ow!" He rubbed his head, where Black smacked him.  
  
"You deserved it." Lily and Black said in unison. Black grinned seductively. (Well, what he assumed to be seductively.)  
  
He lowered his voice. "Why Evans, I didn't realize we had so much in common."  
  
Potter glared at him as Lily threw a book at him, effectively hitting him in the head. Lily walked away to cries of pain and Black trying to tell Potter that he was joking. Lily rolled her eyes. Honestly, _boys_.  
  
**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. And especially to my loyalist reviewer...MonkeyGurl1!!:  
  
MonkeyGurl1: Yes, I'm not real happy about the way it turned out, but it will get better. Lily has quite a temper. That's how I see her as.  
  
OrLIz-sEXy-aZn-gUrL77: Thank you very much. And I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack, so here's the new chapter. Oh and by the way, I read that you liked Blink 182. I love them! I actually just recently went to their and No Doubt's concert at the Nissan Pavilion. It was awesome.  
  
Keep reviewing! I'll update more often now. Reviews help speed my updates....hint hint **


	5. Mind in the Gutter

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears  
  
**(A/N): I've just realized I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer in. So here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.  
  
**I'm adding in new characters that will help the story out a bit. They need more interaction or something of the sort. I thought that it was a bit...bland.  
  
**Lily's POV**   
  
_Should I wear midnight blue satin or peary winkle blue? Diamond or pearl earrings? Does my hair look better straight or curly, up or down?!_ Within days, the ball was all people could talk about. And Lily was getting sick of it. She wasn't _that_ excited for a ball. She hadn't even picked out what she would be wearing.  
  
"Lily, you do realize that it is very important as to what you will wear. You are going with Greg Dillon! He IS the hottest Ravenclaw in our year. You're lucky. I'm going with Frankie. Just as friends, of course. That would be weird if I dated our best friend. Ew...."  
  
Lily nodded. Frank Longbottom was their good friend. He is one of those friends that you can drag them along on a shopping spree and they complain, but enjoy it nonetheless. (A/N: Frank is NOT gay, obviously).  
  
Currently, Lena was trying to convince Lily to go shopping with her. Lily did not like to go shopping, but once you got her going...Well lets say she could out-shop Lena.  
  
"Hey Lenny, Lily. It is currently a Hogsmeade weekend, a little rainy, and a few days before the ball. And you two haven't gone on a shopping spree thingy, yet? Wow, I am surprised." He snickered.  
  
In the end, to the dismay of Lily and Frankie, the three ended up going to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Oh look Frankie! Bow ties! Oh, and they sing! Oh look, it's SO cute, you should totally wear this." Lena exclaimed, holding up the revolting bow tie that probably slowly sucked the masculinity out of guys.  
  
Lily giggled at the horror-struck look on Frank. She pulled him into a little (which was big according to Frank) store that had shimmering dresses of all colors in the front window. Lily and Lena were immediately attacked by the saleslady. The saleslady was definitely one of those older ladies who tried to pretend that they are young by wearing cheesy make-up in massive quantities. And overly-plucked eyebrows.  
  
"Hello ladies...and gentleman. May I help you find a dress...or perhaps give you some suggestions; my name is Bethany if you need me."  
  
"Oh that won't be necessary, but thank you." Lena managed to say, before dragging her off into a corner filled with every imaginable shade of green.  
  
"Oh, but green is so cliché..."  
  
"Oh but Lily, it looks stunning on you and it goes not only with your hair, but accents those gorgeous eyes..." Lily and Frank rolled their eyes.  
  
"Alright, what about this one..." 17 dresses later, what seemed to be the perfect dress showed up. Behind a huge rack of ugly one, of course. Lily was in awe and had to grab Lena and shove her at the dress, just to make sure it wasn't a mirage. Frank had fallen asleep in a corner on the floor, using a couple of random dresses as a pillow.  
  
"Lily Evans, you must get that dress. It is too perfect for words."

Frank woke up, looking happy. "Oh! Are we done then? Finally, because I need a—"  
  
"Franklin Longbottom. All you can think of is yourself. Lily and I still need to buy accessories, Frankie, accessories!! Not to mention I still need a dress!!" She said, scolding him, but with a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
Lily laughed as Frank rolled his eyes, "Frankie, darling (she knew he hated it when she called him that), you can go now. Plus you don't want to see your gorgeous date in her dress before the ball, now do you?"  
  
"Ughh...don't remind me...I'll meet you all up at the Three Broomsticks..." Frank said as he walked out into the rain.  
  
An agonizingly long hour later, a happy Lena and disgruntled Lily walked out of the store with both their dresses.  
  
**James' POV   
**  
James briefly glanced at the door as he heard the familiar bell that rang when someone walked into the Three Broomsticks. It turned out to be Frank Longbottom. James' attention went back to what Sirius was saying. Something about sloths.  
  
Frank spotted the Marauders and wandered over to them.  
  
"Hey James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. I'm glad to see some actual males in this village. I am so sick of dresses and girly stuff." Frank sighed, as he drank out of his butterbeer.  
  
They all looked amused. Sirius grinned, "Yeah, at least they're hot."  
  
James glared at him. Sirius grinned, "No worries, Evans is off limits, we all know."  
  
James grinned triumphantly.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "So where did they drag you off to?"  
  
"To every feminine store under the sun."  
  
"Ohhh, did you get to go to any lingerie stores—"  
  
Remus smacked Sirius. James and Peter laughed. Frank wrinkled his nose.  
  
"No, thank God. But they're ready for the Ball."  
  
James wished he was going with Lily. She'd be gorgeous...and his. James let out a sigh. Though Lily would look good in anything...or nothing. James mind was now in the gutter. Peter noticed and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow!" He said rubbing his head. What was that for?"  
  
Sirius snickered. "By the look on your face you were thinking dirty thoughts. James I know you liked me, but I didn't think you thought of me as more than a friend..."  
  
Remus sighed, "Please, I don't need that image."  
  
James spaced back out as they all started arguing. He vaguely heard Frank leave. Well, things could be worse. Lily could be going to the Ball with _someone else_... James gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't think he could take someone holding his Lily. Or dancing with her. He'd just have to make that person wish he'd never been born.  
  
**A/N: Okay. First I would like to apologize for taking forever to update. And second, I'm going to apologize for making a pointless chapter, but I needed a chapter to join the previous chapter and the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be the Ball. Thanks for those people who still stick with me.  
  
MonkeyGurl1: I laughed when I read your review. Yes Greg (based on kid in my school, though I have no idea what his personality is like) is VERY cute. Everyone thinks so. Except for in real life he is actually quite tall. Lily gives Greg a chance, but not James...sad.  
  
SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: Thank you. Here's the new chapter!  
  
Keep reviewing! I'll update more often now. I have a question for you all. Would you like my chapters to come out faster and shorter or slower and longer? Okay, I did NOT mean for that to sound gross.**


	6. Catching Flies

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.  
  
James' POV   
**  
"Where are all the girls?" Sirius asked as he plopped down in between James and Remus.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "They're all getting ready for the Ball."  
  
"Why? The Ball doesn't start for another 4 hours 46 minutes and 29 seconds..."  
  
James laughed, "Padfoot my friend, you can't count. It's 4 hours 46 minutes and 33 seconds."  
  
"What! That's not fair. It was 4 hours 46 minutes and 29 seconds when I said it was."  
  
Peter who had been watching the two was now totally confused. Remus however, was laughing as the mock argument continued.  
  
A few hours later (when there was only 10 minutes left until the ball began) the boys decided that it was time to get ready.  
  
Meanwhile in the girls' dorm, all chaos had broken loose.  
  
"Oh my God! Where's my hairbrush?!"  
  
"I don't know, but where's my butterfly clip?!"  
  
Even Lily was a little frantic. She put the finishing touches on her hair and took a deep breath. She walked down into the Common Room. She saw the Marauders and Frankie at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
James heard footsteps and looked up to have his jaw drop. There was Lily! And she was...there were no words to describe her...The closest words to describing her were 'perfect' and 'beautiful. James sighed. Of course she wasn't going with him. Plus James had his own date. What was her name? Karen...Katie...Kat? Kat! That was her name. She was a Ravenclaw fifth year. She had fake blonde hair (where you can see like an inch of the dark roots) and was quite a ditz. Although she was very leggy and was part of his fan club, so James didn't mind.  
  
Remus leaned over and muttered in James' ear, "You're catching flies, mate." This promptly shut James' jaw.  
  
Sirius collected his date, Gwen. Frankie collected Lena and they walked with the James, Remus, and Lily down to the Great Hall. James soon picked up his date as well as Remus. Remus was going with a sixth year Hufflepuff. She was a nice, modest girl that he had tutored before.  
  
**Lily's POV**   
  
Lily saw Greg waiting in the Entrance Hall so she wanders over to him.  
  
"Hey Greg, you look nice." Lily said smiling.  
  
Greg grinned as he looked around the crowd, "Yeah, yeah, you too."  
  
Lily frowned. He didn't even look at me. Or maybe he did and I just didn't see it. Oh well.  
  
Greg led her into the greatly decorated Great Hall. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed James watching her. She chanced a look at him and noticed him scowling at Greg. Greg was looking at James, smirked and wrapped his arm around Lily. She didn't notice this little exchange.  
  
The music started playing and couples entered the dance floor. Greg looked at her, "Umm...I don't really like to dance—"  
  
Lily laughed, "Oh come on. Dancing is fun, here I'll show you." She dragged him off onto the dance floor.  
  
**James' POV   
**  
"Here, hold this while I pour it in..." Sirius whispered.  
  
James, however, had not paid attention to a word Sirius had been saying for the last few minutes because he was distracted by a certain redhead.  
  
"Did you see that twit? Flaunting Lily around like he won her. He's just showing her off because he got to her before I could. I can't believe she said yes to him. The captain of the Ravenclaw team...he's practically my rival...my enemy...other than Snape of course, but he's too pathetic to be my rival...well so is Zander (Greg Zander)..."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yeah, yeah that's great. Can you...never mind, it's done!" Sirius and James stood up. They...well Sirius...had successfully spiked the punch.  
  
Sirius looked at James and noticed he was glaring at Greg Zander with Lily Evans. Sirius sighed, "He is an asshole isn't he?"  
  
Remus walked up to them, "Hey guys. Can you move Padfoot? I need to get some punch for me and my date."  
  
Sirius was about to tell him not to drink it when he already poured the punch into two cups.  
  
"I'll see you two later." He walked off. Sirius still had his mouth hanging open.  
  
James was about to say that he was catching flies when a shrill voice next to him interrupted him.  
  
"Jamsie, come on. I wanna dance!" Kat pouted as she dragged James across the floor into the center of it. James got one last look at Sirius' smirking face before his date dragged him off too.  
  
**Lily's POV**   
  
Lily had begged Greg to dance with her for a few dances before they got tired and sat down.  
  
"Can I get you a drink Lily?" Lily nodded as Greg walked off. Not soon after he left, his seat was taken by James.  
  
"Hey Lily, how are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Okay I guess and you?" It took a second for her to realize that he had called her by her first name.  
  
"Okay...Kat's...nice. How's Greg?" James tried to hide the jealousy from his voice.  
  
Lily sighed, "He's okay. He doesn't like to dance, though."  
  
James was happy to hear some disappointment in her voice, but was also disheartened that she was sad. He loved it when she was happy and laughing. And when she was smiling...although her smiles were rarely aimed at him.  
  
They sat together in silence for a minute. James, too nervous to say something in case it made her mad. The silence was broken when Greg showed up with two glasses of punch. He briefly glanced at James, who looked like he was ready to pounce on him. Greg held his hand out for her.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Lily took his hand. She turned around and smiled at James.  
  
"Bye James." Greg and Lily both walked off to the dance floor. James felt like he was floating. She had called him James...Not 'Potter', not 'prick', not 'git'. But James.  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie by Kat's shrill voice.  
  
Lily found herself to be dizzy and clumsy all of the sudden. She looked up at Greg (there were currently three of him, she choose to stare at the one on the left) and grinned. She suddenly noticed how very good- looking he was. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him all of the sudden.  
  
Greg seemed to be a bit off, too. He grinned. A drunk Lily...  
  
"Lilsie, do you wannagosomewhere else..." He found his words were slurred. Lily didn't seem to notice. She just giggled at him and kissed his cheek. As they tripped there way over to the Entrance Hall.  
  
**James' POV   
**  
James was currently dancing with Kat. He was trying to decide how he would discreetly ask Lily for a dance, pretending that it was a friendly one. He had had his eye on the pretty redhead the whole time. He saw something that made his blood boil. She had kissed him! Kissed him! Okay, so it was only on the cheek...but still.  
  
James noticed something weird though. She and him were very clumsy and they were leaving the Great Hall. Oh damn Sirius. They had drank the spiked punch. James didn't trust Greg alone with Lily so he made up an excuse to Kat to leave. She pouted for a minute before she wandered off to find someone else.  
  
James quickly grabbed Remus and Sirius and pulled them into the hall.  
  
**Lily's POV   
**  
As soon as they were outside of the Great Hall, Greg slammed her against the wall.  
  
Being drunk, Lily giggled as he kissed her neck. It felt good as he ground his hips into hers'. Greg moved to her mouth and kissed her until she felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth.  
  
Lily felt his hands moving up her short dress. She felt them playing with her underwear. Lily giggled more as she played with his hair. Had her sense not been clouded, she'd of screamed at him, but right now all she could concentrate on was his hands on her breast.  
  
CRACK! James punched Greg in the jaw. Lily was sure that his jaw was broken. She saw Sirius and Remus with looks of disgust written on their faces. They had to hold James back from pummeling Greg, who was now running away.  
  
Hmm...Sirius is quite cute...She smiled flirtatiously at him and Sirius' eyes widened. He knew to never touch Lily, she was James'.  
  
James and Remus noticed the predatorily gleam in her eyes and so they grabbed her arm. Remus eyed Sirius warily.  
  
"Here, sit down, we're going to take you to the hospital wing—"  
  
Lily cocked her head to the side and squinted, "Wow...Remus you have a twin!" Her voice was unnaturally high.  
  
Sirius snorted. James looked worried.  
  
"Here I'm going to take you to the hospital wing." James bent down and lifted her up as she giggled and said something about flying airplanes.  
  
"Ah-hem. That's inappropriate display of affection Mr. Potter."  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius turned around to see Professor Brody standing there. He looked at Lily for a second.  
  
"Put her down, Mr. Potter."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Now!"  
  
He set her down and she wobbled around and leaned against the wall. Lily was watching Professor Brody. He is very good-looking.  
  
"Miss Evans, can I speak to you in for a moment in private?"  
  
Lily grinned seductively and lowered her voice, "Why of course, Professor!"  
  
James' eyes practically bulged out of his head as he held Lily back. He did NOT want Brody alone with his Lily. Especially when she was drunk out of her mind.  
  
"No! I mean...can't you say whatever you need to in front of us?" James said angrily.  
  
The Professor sighed. "No, I think we should go into my office—"  
  
Sirius started to protest, but Remus cut him off, "Professor, please. Lily needs to go to the hospital wing. Someone's spiked the punch."  
  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably. Brody looked sharply at Lily. James glared at him when he saw him subtly licking his lips.  
  
Brody sighed, "There was an attack on Muggles about an hour ago. And it is my displeasure to tell you Miss Evans that your parents were killed."  
  
Lily wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the shock but she felt her legs give away as she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she felt was James hands catching her as she fell. And all was black.  
  
**A/N: Thanks reviewers! I was looking back at my old chapters and man do I have spelling errors. I'm too lazy to go back and fix them and then re- download them and such.  
  
MonkeyGurl1: That's too bad that he's short.  
  
SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: Thanks and I will just make the chapters come out quicker. They'll be about the same length as the previous chapters.  
  
evil-pillow: Thank you! I feel bad for James too.  
  
You Annoy Me: Here's the chapter.  
  
Hello? Mary: I fixed chapter four. I have no idea why it cut off most of the chapter, but I hope it never does that again, cause it really frustrated me how many times I had to re-download the story. I threw a little temper tantrum. LOL. You spelled future right, and yes I misspell things that I usually know how to spell. Like 'of'. I'd always right 'ove'. I have no idea why. And I'd date Sirius or James or Remus, too. Not Peter.  
  
itsRAEninmen: I'm glad to hear it. Or technically...read it.  
  
Keep reviewing! To make everyone happy, I'm updating more often.**


	7. A Night Time Swim

Chapter 7 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.  
  
Lily's POV**  
  
"She'll be okay, but when she wakes up give her this potion." Lily heard the nurse say. Lily heard her footsteps getting distant. She was too exhausted to open her eyes.  
  
"You know Padfoot, when she finds out that it was you who spiked the drinks, she's going to give you hell." Lily recognized Remus' voice.  
  
"Prongs, are you okay?" Lily heard a worried voice. Sounded like Padfoot.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice didn't sound okay.  
  
"Lily's going to be fine." Frank's voice reassured.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and immediately shut them with a yelp of pain, "The light!!"  
  
She heard them all laugh. She groaned, "It's not funny!" The light switch was immediately shut off by James. Lily cautiously opened her eyes to see Lena and Frank on one side. And James, Sirius, and Remus on the other side of her bed.  
  
Lily laughed, "I have more friends than I thought!"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yes, exactly! And as a friend, you won't get mad at me for spiking the punch..." He mumbled the last part.  
  
Lily smiled to herself, "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius seemed to sigh in relief, "Yeah?"  
  
"You better run as fast as your fine little legs can carry you because I am going to kill you...just as soon as I--" Lily jumped up and ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet to dispose of all traces of alcohol in her.  
  
It was dinnertime and Lily, Lena, and Frank were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. Frank was currently talking to them about this girl he likes named Alice.  
  
Lily wasn't paying attention. _Wait a second...How did she..?_  
  
"Hey Lena?" Lily said interrupting Frank who resentfully shut up after a few protests.  
  
"What Lily?"  
  
"How did I get up to the Hospital Wing last night?" Silence met her question.  
  
"James brought you up. It was really sweet. He carried you all the way."  
  
Frank's eyes widened, "Wow. That's a long way."  
  
"Why didn't he just use magic?"  
  
"Well...we were going to point that out to him, but he seemed to like holding you...even if you were unconscious."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
Frank looked at her. "Do you like him Lily?"  
  
Lily sighed and opened her mouth to say something when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Who does Lily like?" She'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
To her delight and displeasure at the same time, James sat down in the empty seat to her left. Remus sat across from him. And Sirius sat to Lily's right.  
  
Lily groaned. Great, just great!  
  
Sirius grinned, "Not happy to see us Flower?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Who do you like, Lily?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
Lena saved her from answering. "No, Frankie was just asking...what she thought about...about...Greg! Yeah, Greg!" Lena nodded violently as to prove her point.  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. That didn't help! Now they were all staring at her. Remus had a look of amusement on his face. James looked...eager and angry at the same time! Lily did horrible under pressure. She felt her face heat up. Was there a buzzing in this room? Why was it suddenly quiet?  
  
"Uhh..." Great, now I sound even more intelligent than I look!  
  
Frankie nodded his head for her to continue.  
  
"...What was the question again?" They all let out exasperated sighs.  
  
James looked anxious, "Do you like Zander or not?"  
  
Lily felt her temper rise. "Why does it matter?"  
  
James frowned, "Because it does! Okay...I'm curious!"  
  
Sirius snorted. "More like jealous..."  
  
If looks could kill, Sirius would have been slaughtered by James.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "No. I do not like that pig. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired. I'm going to bed!" (Pig meaning Greg, not James.)  
  
Lily gathered up her stuff and said goodbye to them all. She noticed the look of relief on James' face, but disregarded it. Lily left the Great Hall blushing. She knew they were all watching her.  
  
Later that night, Lily lay wide awake. She hadn't even bothered to change into her pajamas; she was still in her school uniform. For some reason she wasn't sleepy. Lily tossed and turned for a few minutes before she decided that it was hopeless. Lily sighed and jumped up. She knew exactly what she needed.  
  
Lily loved the chilly air. It was refreshing. And the stars were shining so bright, it was amazing. Lily took a moment to look up at the sky as she walked down to the lake.  
  
Lily looked down at the shimmering water reflecting the crescent moon. She smiled and pulled her shoes and leggings off. She undid her tie and pulled her shirt off. She quickly shimmied out of her skirt. Standing in her knickers, Lily took a deep breath before plunging into the lake.  
  
The shock of the cold water hitting her skin made her yelp. A laugh behind her nearly made her heart stop.  
  
"I expect the water to be a bit chilly."  
  
Lily spun around to see James sitting on the dock (next to her discarded clothes!) with his feet dangling in the water.  
  
Lily's eyes widened when she noticed he was only wearing boxers. (A/N: yummy...)  
  
"How long have you been there?!" Lily's voice came out hoarse.  
  
James just smiled. "Don't worry, it's too dark to really see anything."  
  
Lily still didn't like this. And the fact that he was standing there practically naked, wasn't helping. Although she wasn't about to complain.  
  
James stood up, startling Lily. He winked at her and dived into the water. She closed her eyes as cold water splashed all over her face. She yelped as she felt his hand grab her ankle.  
  
When he came up to the surface, Lily smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"You scared me. I thought you might be the Giant Squid."  
  
James burst out laughing as she turned crimson.  
  
"I didn't realize the Giant Squid had fingers. Or was this good looking, for that matter."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "You can stop teasing me now."  
  
"Aw, Flower, I'm just playing with you."  
  
There was an awkward silence in which she noticed James' eyes never left her face. She smiled. Maybe he wasn't so pricky?  
  
After a second James said, "Nice outfit." So much for being not pricky...  
  
Lily didn't get mad, instead she prettily blushed (again), "Thank you. But you know my bathing suit is similar, so I'm not too embarrassed. I mean if you think about it, bikinis are basically like girls' knickers."  
  
James nodded, "Yeah. Except less lacy."  
  
Lily laughed. She was talking about knickers with James Potter? "I thought the black was rather pretty."  
  
"It is." James said with a hint of a smile.  
  
_Oh my god! Am I flirting with him? I think I am? I hope it's subtle! Am I being subtle? I should shut up!_ And with that Lily clamped her mouth shut. James cocked a brow at her.  
  
"I don't think you could stay quiet for very long."  
  
"Yes I could!" _Opps..._Good one, Lily.  
  
James laughed. She noticed his laugh was really calming. When it wasn't taunting. And this laugh wasn't.  
  
"So what brings you out on a beautiful night like this?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Lily said, heaving a sigh. Was he getting closer to her? She didn't remember him being this close...  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"I was thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What is this, 20 questions?"  
  
James smiled. "No, but I haven't reached 20 even if it was. So what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh...everything. Greg...last night. My parents. I can't believe..." She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she brushed them away.

"I'm glad you don't like Zander."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to like him." They both blushed. There was a moment of silence.

Lily sniffed, "I wanted to thank you..."

James looked puzzled, "For what?"

"For everything...for bringing me up to the Hospital Wing...for being right here.."

"It was my pleasure, Flower."

"I miss them so much. I feel bad for not getting a lot of time to think about them. Their funeral is next Saturday, a few days before Christmas. Isn't that great?"

"You know your parents would want you to be happy and live on, so if you find yourself smiling, don't be ashamed."

Lily nodded. She felt tears running down her cheek. She saw James reach up and brush them away. "Could you come to their funeral with me?"

James nodded sadly, "Anything for you."  
  
James was staring into her eyes. He was definitely closer than before because now she could feel his hot breath on her. He smelt good. Like foresty and pepperminty. Yummy...  
  
Lily could count the speckles of green in his hazel eyes. They were hazel? She always thought they were brown. His lips were close to hers. Lily was snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"We should go in. It's getting late."

She nodded, that's all she could do, she was so confused.


	8. Nice Fingers

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**A/N: Thanks reviewers. Lily asking James to go to her parents' funeral was just her getting caught up in the moment. I'm not going to show the funeral. I've never been to one and don't know how to write one.**

**James' POV **

The week went by fast, too fast for James' liking. He soon found himself all packed and boarding the Hogwarts Express. He was surprised when Lily asked him to go to her parents' funeral. Thinking about that reminded him of the kiss...

It was short and gentle, but nonetheless reassuring. He shouldn't be thinking about it too much because he had a feeling that it was just bringing his hopes of dating Lily high just for them to get crushed.

James found the compartment that Lily was in, sitting with Lena and Frankie. He casually sat down next to her. It wasn't long before Remus and Sirius arrived. Everyone was talking except for Lily.

James walked quietly beside Lily until she stopped in front of some horse faced, tall, skinny, and dyed blonde hair someone. James noticed that she was eyeing him. Lily must have too because she spoke.

"James, this is my sister Petunia. Petunia this is my friend James."

James held his hand out, but Petunia ignored it and sniffed disapprovingly. _How could Lily be related to someone who couldn't look less like her?_

"So this is the boy with the nice ass?" Petunia said smirking. Lily flushed as James looked at her curiously with a hint of a smile on his face. It was times like these in which she wished she could apparate.

The car ride home was quiet. Petunia occasionally shot Lily some glares, but not much else happened.

"So how was the funeral?" A few days later, James was lying on his bed while Sirius played a game of Exploding Snap with Remus. Frankie was out with his 'friend', Alice.

James sighed. "It was depressing. Poor Lily couldn't stop crying. Her sister insisted that it was Lily's fault they were dead. I can't believe she'd think that."

Remus looked up, "Lily didn't believe her did she?"

James nodded, "Yeah, she did. But I comforted her."

Sirius smiled, "I'm sure you did."

James looked out the window at the falling snow. He couldn't believe it was the Eve of Christmas already. It had felt like school had just started. None the less, James did get Lily a gift. He had searched for hours for the perfect gift. He didn't know what to look for, and he was hoping it would come to him. And boy did it come to him.

**Lily's POV **

Lily stared at the chalk that was invisibly writing across the chalkboard as Professor Brody spoke. She was currently sitting in Defense class next to Lucius Malfoy. They had got assigned seats and she was unfortunate enough to get stuck with a muggle-born hater.

She was currently staring at the back of Severus Snape's head. She felt her stomach turn in nausea as she saw white flecks in his greasy hair. She never made fun of him, but people did have a point. He had bad hygiene. Immediately Lily felt bad for thinking that.

_Okay, now I need to think of something nice to say about him. _She let her eyes roam him. His clothes! She liked his clothes. Wait. Everyone was wearing the same thing. _Damn._ Okay...So she liked his fingers! Yes. He had nice fingers.

Lily let out a small giggle as she realized how crazy she sounded. _Nice fingers?_ A few people nearby looked at her weirdly which prodded her to laugh a little harder. She ended up having to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop laughing. Too late, the Professor looked up at her. (A/N: I've had that happen, and still can't stop laughing)

"Miss...?"

"Evans sir." Her voice was a little shaky from the laughter.

"Miss Evans, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Not really sir."

He raised an eyebrow. "What was it that was so amusing that you had to interrupt this class?"

"I just noticed that Severus Snape has really nice fingers, sir."

"Excuse me?" The class burst out in laughter as Snape blushed.

"No, I'm serious."

"No, I'm Sir—" Sirius was interrupted by the Professor.

"Can it Black." Sirius looked as though her were about to say something, but thought better of it as Remus gave him the look. The look told him to shut up.

The rest of the class went by quite uneventful, except for the glances that James kept shooting at her. When the bell rang she was already packed and was the first one at the door.

Professor Brody seemed not finished with his boring lecture yet, "Hold your hippogriffs Miss Evans. Got a hot date?" She blushed.

"I forgot to mention tonight's homework—" There was a collective groan. "A foot and a half long essay on today's topic." The class exited the room.

Lily was walking down the hall toward lunch when she was stopped by none other than James storming toward her. She thought she heard a distant calling of his name.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hello James. How are-"

"I'm just peachy. What was that that you said in Defense?"

Lily looked at him and noticed fury in his eyes. Though, it wasn't directed toward her. "What about Snape's fingers?"

He nodded, apparently unable to speak.

"Oh yes, he has nice fingers."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? It's not like it has a hidden meaning in it!" She snapped. He sighed and pulled her into a nearby room. Which happened to be...a broom closet?

**James' POV **

James was furious at Snape as he stormed down the hall following Lily. He ignored Sirius and Remus' attempts to calm him down.

James spotted the beautiful red head and saw her smiling at him. He almost faltered right there. Her gorgeous, wide smile always made him turn to butter. Right now he was too angry to stop now though. Though, he wasn't angry at Lily. He could never be mad at her.

"Hello James. How are—" He interrupted her however. He didn't want to, be he had to know the truth.

"I'm just peachy. What was that that you said in Defense?" James hid the jealousy out of his voice.

"What about Snape's fingers?" He nodded, to scared to hear what she was going to say to answer.

"Oh yes, he has nice fingers." James heart seemed to freeze. He felt the blood in his veins go cold. _Did she like him? Oh god, he couldn't handle this_

"What's that supposed to mean?" He managed to sputter.

She seemed to have reached her boiling point. "What do you think it means? It's not like it has a hidden meaning in it!" He withdrew a little had her anger.

He looked at the hall for an empty classroom. He knew there were no classrooms nearby, just a broom closet that he happened to have stumbled across when he was sneaking around at night time. He sighed and pulled her into it.

When they were safely in the really small closet he pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm on the door. He looked down at Lily and felt his blood freeze again when he saw the fear in her eyes as she backed away from her. _Oh no! She thinks I'm gonna..._

Lily seemed to be fumbling for her wand. James stopped her. "Lily! I'm not going to hurt or take advantage of you. I would never even dream about hurting you."

He was glad to see relief in her eyes. He was just upset that she thought he would do something like that...especially to _her._

James looked down at her. "Lily, I just want to know if you...if you like Snape."

Lily looked at him for a second before she burst out laughing. James was puzzled. Not that he didn't love her laugh, but why was she laughing? This was a serious issue at hand!

When Lily finally stopped laughing, she looked up at him. Her eyes were twinkling. "Me?" She choked, "And Snape. You've gotta be kidding me. I mean no offense but--"

Lily was surprised at the huge amount of relief flash in his eyes. She only got a glimpse of it before he hugged her.

"Thank Merlin. I thought you liked him." James loved the fact that he was able to hug her right now. And she didn't like Snape! Yay! He could've done a victory dance. But he was stopped from doing anything as the closet door opened.

James and Lily tumbled out landing at Sirius and Remus' feet. When they looked up they saw amusement dancing in their eyes.

**Lily's POV **

Lily felt her face heat up. _Why?! Why was the world against her?! WHY?!_

She stood up quickly, shoving James off of her as she brushed her robes off. James got up (was he blushing too?). Lily got ready to walk away before she was pulled back by James' friends.

Lily looked up at them with wide eyes. "I wasn't snogging James, I swear!"

Remus smiled, "We didn't say you were." She blushed a deep read.

"So," Sirius said smirking, "We hear Ole' Snivellus has nice fingers-"

Lily glared at him, "Oh shut up!"

James frowned, "She doesn't like him, I asked."

Remus looked amused, "Oh did you now? Is that what you two were doing in the closet?" James flushed.

Sirius looked at Remus, "Is that what they call it now? Asking questions. In that case, I asked a lot of questions today."

James wrinkled his nose, "We didn't need to know that."

Sirius looked at Lily, "How do you know how his fingers are?"

James and Remus looked at her curiously. She rolled her eyes. "I don't. It's a long story. And you're going to think I'm crazy. Okay I was staring at the back of his head and I noticed little white specks and I was like, 'Ew he has bad hygiene'."

Sirius smirked triumphantly. "See. I told you—" Remus motioned for Lily to continue.

"And I felt bad for thinking bad about him in my head, so I had to find something nice to say about him. I was going to say his clothes were nice, but I realized everyone wears the same thing. So I picked his fingers. And I wasn't lying. He's got nice fingers. They're not crooked or anything. Like mine. Mine are all bent." Lily examined her fingers as they all burst out laughing.

"What?" Lily asked, offended.

Remus grinned. "You have no idea how much you just sounded like James there."

James looked offended. Sirius spoke instead, "Your right though Lily."

"Oh, so you think he has nice fingers, too?"

Sirius looked disgusted, "No. I meant your right. We do think you're crazy."

James shook his head, "Nah that was nice of her to find something nice underneath his grossness. I sure as hell couldn't."

Lily glared at him. Remus rolled his eyes, "You make fun of James and Sirius and you don't say anything nice about them."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Who says I have to say the nice thing out loud?"

Sirius smirked as he put his arm around her much to the chagrin of James and Lily.

"Lily I have a question."

She sighed, "What Black?"

"Do I have nice fingers too?"

Lily growled at him as she threw his arm off of her and stormed off. James watched her with pride that he was in love with such a spirited girl.

**A/N: Hurrah! I updated, sorry for the wait. Thank you for sticking with me.**


	9. Hanging Around

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**A/N: Thanks reviewers!!! I love it when you all review; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Lily's POV **

Lily wasn't in the greatest of moods as she plopped down on the couch by the fire. And it didn't make her any happier that there were giggling 1st and 2nd years hanging out by her favorite seat.

Lily stared up at the clock and realized it was near dinner time. But there was no way in hell she was going down to the Great Hall. Not only was she tired but she didn't feel like having to answer questions about the 'fingers incident'. No doubt the whole school knew about it already.

Lily stared up at the ceiling and started to count the dots on it. She felt her eyelids get heavy. She drifted off to sleep to the droning voices of the other kids in the room...

**James' POV **

"I'm bored."

"Congratulations Padfoot." Remus answered in a dull voice as he looked up from his game of Exploding Snap with James. It was James' move.

"Guess what?" James said excitedly.

"Chickenbutt." Sirius answered. There was a long silence after this. "What? Muggles say it, why can't I?"

"Anyways, I am officially able to talk to Lily with out her slapping me."

"Congratulations, Prongs."

"It's a good thing. I feel like we're taking steps forward, toward a friendship."

"Yes, so you've been listening to me that you need to be her friend first." Remus said as his knight dragged James' pawn off of the board.

"Yes, but I feel like our relationship is going so sloooow."

Sirius snorted. "What relationship?"

James glared at him as Remus answered. "Everyone's got a relationship with someone. It can be positive or negative or at neutral...kind of like zero."

"Oh. So in Prongs' case; negative."

"That's not true, we're moving up to zero." James said resentfully.

"Congratulations, Prongs." Sirius said rolling his eyes. Remus frowned at Sirius.

"Hey, that's my line."

James spaced out as they started bickering. He started to daydream about a certain pretty redhead. He started to wonder where she was and what she was doing at this exact minute. She was probably sleeping, it was already nearing midnight. He hadn't seen her at dinner. _What if she's in trouble?_ James stood up suddenly, gaining the attention of his friends.

"Have ants in your pants Prongs?" Sirius asked smirking.

Remus laughed, "The only time he did was because you put them in there."

James mock glared at both of them before heading down the dormitory staircase into the common room. At a first glance he didn't see anyone in the room. When he looked closer, he noticed the little figure of a redhead curled up on the couch by the fire.

He smiled and walked over to her. He watched her calm face for a bit before she muttered something and shifted a little. James noticed she had goose-bumps on her arms and legs, so he summoned a blanket and covered her with it. She smiled a little. James thought about bringing her up to her room, but decided against it. Her roommates would wonder why and ask questions...

James sighed and stood up. His back cracked a little. He glanced one last time at her before he slowly headed up the staircase to his dorm. He thought he heard the common room portrait door open and close.

**Lily's POV **

Awakening her from her dreams was a loud chime. Lily jumped up and remembered the clock always struck midnight. She got up and stretched feeling her bones crack. That was the last time _she_ fell asleep on the couch. It gave her muscle cramps.

Lily realized she was hungry when her stomach growled. She remembered she hadn't eaten since lunch so she exited the common room, accidentally slamming the portrait to the dismay of the Fat Lady.

Lily headed to the kitchens through a shortcut that she had once seen Peter take to get to the dormitory. In one sudden motion that happened so quick Lily barely had time to yelp, she felt her body flip over as she was pulled to the ceiling by her left foot from a rope.

Lily flailed around for a second before she realized she was quite stuck hanging upside down tied to the ceiling by her foot. And she had dropped her wand. She heard voices of people laughing. Lily swore violently as she tried to rotate to see where the laughter was coming from.

"Hey, look we caught a mudblood in our trap!" Before Lily could see who the people were, a blindfold was placed around her eyes tightly. Lily let out an angry scream.

"Well mudblood, while you're just hanging around you can answer a few questions for us." The first, feminine voice said. A second masculine voice laughed.

Lily growled, "I'm not answering anything for you!"

A look passed between the two people and one of them nodded. The second person walked over to Lily and took her flailing hands and tied them behind her back as best he could. Lily tried to glare at him but stopped glaring as she realized she was getting dizzy. The blood was rushing to her head. The people must have noticed this because they laughed.

All three of them were silent for a second as they heard distant voices. Lily took a deep breath before yelling.

"Heeellllppppp!!!!!!" Someone slapped her face and she felt tears threaten to fall. She felt rather than heard the two people exit the room.

"Holy shit!" Lily heard a new voice and recognized it as Sirius' voice.

She felt someone cut the rope down and yelped as she landed in a pair of arms. Someone cut the rope around her wrist and untied her blindfold. She blinked, having to get used to the light. She was in James' lap and was looking up at Sirius and Remus' concerned faces.

Lily sighed, "Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if—"

"Who did this to you?" James interrupted her.

Lily shrugged as best she could with her sore arms. "I was blindfolded, I don't know." Lily felt her throat tighten up as though she would cry.

"Here." Remus handed her his cloak. She nodded her thanks and put it on.

James turned her toward him. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Lily shook her head but he noticed the red mark on her cheek. "Did they hit you?"

Lily nodded. Sirius growled, "Don't worry, we'll get them back."

Remus handed her the wand that she had dropped. She thanked him. She retold them the story of what happened.

**James' POV **

When James heard the slamming of the portrait hole he got worried and went back to the common room to see if Lily was okay. When James got there she was gone. James went back up to his dorm to grab the Marauder's Map to follow her. As he was digging through his stuff he woke up Sirius and Remus. Peter could sleep through a stampede, so he didn't wake up.

"What the bloody hell is—Prongs what are you looking for?" Sirius said edgily.

Remus let out an exasperated sigh and turned over to try and fall back asleep.

James looked up, "For the Marauder's Map, where is it?"

Sirius shrugged, "Peter used it last to go to the kitchens." James swore loudly.

Remus grumpily asked, "Why?"

"Because Lily just left the Common Room and I want to see where she's going to make sure she's okay."

Sirius sighed, "Prongs mate, she's fine."

"I just want to make sure. And you two can help me follow her."

They both grumbled. James shook his head, "Padfoot, we'll go to the kitchens afterward." At this Sirius jumped out of bed and pulled Remus out of his. The three of them headed down with only the invisibility cloak.

As they were heading down one hall they heard a distant, angry scream. They picked up the pace. At one intersection in the hall, James didn't know which way to go to follow Lily.

"Which way do you think she went?"

Sirius answered, "She probably went to the kitchen. Where we _should_ be."

Remus nodded, "We should take the shortcut—" He was cut off by someone shouting, "Heeellllppppp!!!!!!" They both ripped off the cloak and sprinted toward the shout.

When they entered a room that led to the kitchens they saw a Lily upside down hanging from a rope.

Sirius was the first to speak, "Holy shit!" They ran over to her. Remus used his wand to cut the rope down. James caught her before she hit the ground. Sirius untied her blindfold as Remus cut the rope around her wrist.

Lily sighed, "Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if—"

"Who did this to you?" James interrupted her, trying to ignore the fact that the beautiful, love of his life Lily was lying in his arms.

Lily shrugged. She grimaced in pain. "I was blindfolded, I don't know." James saw tears in her eyes threatening to fall and her voice sounded strangled.

"Here." Remus handed her his cloak as he saw that she was shivering. She nodded her thanks and put it on.

James turned her toward him. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Lily shook her head but he noticed the red mark on her cheek. "Did they hit you?"

Lily nodded. James felt the anger boil in him. Someone had hit his Lily?! _His _Lily?! He looked her over to make sure she was okay everywhere else.

Sirius growled a little. "Don't worry, we'll get them back. I'm betting they were Slytherins."

Remus handed her the wand that she had dropped. She thanked him. She retold them the story of what happened as they led her back to the common room. She stopped them.

"No, wait. I was trying to go to the kitchens. I'm hungry."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You know where the kitchens are?"

Lily laughed. "Ha. That's amateur stuff. Plus James told me..." She added sheepishly.

Remus and Sirius mock glared at James as he turned red and shrugged. All four of them headed down to the kitchens. The whole time down there, Sirius claimed that it was probably one of his 'evil, ugly, Dark Art-loving cousins'. Remus then pointed out that they all looked exactly like girl versions of him. That shut him up.

**A/N: Sorry for the pointless chapters. I just wanted to include the Slytherins in somewhere. Professor Brody will come more into the story in the next few chappies. Patience is a virtue...One that I sure as hell don't have.**


	10. A Little Late

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**A/N: Thanks reviewers!!! I need a Beta. Anyone up for it? Not only to double check for errors, but to help me write certain...mature scenes. I'll try to keep it PG-13, unless you all would rather it be R. Whichever. But I NEED a Beta!! Please. I won't really be able to continue with out a Beta...Plus you get awesome perks of reading what happens before everyone else. I think that's pretty down swell.**

** Lily's POV **

She squinted at her very scaly bunny with fangs. She was supposed to turn it into a snake. They were practicing turning animals from mammals to reptiles. And Lily was getting very impatient with her...animal. _Yes, I guess you could still call it an animal._ At that moment, the bunny/snake squawked. _Damn. How's this...thing...at all like a cow?!_

Lena sighed as she watched Lily jabbing at her..._Holy crap! What in the world was...that...?_

"Stop, stop. You're going to jab someone's eye out doing that!" Lena said, holding back a laugh as she grabbed Lily's flailing wand hand. Lily groaned as Frank promptly burst out laughing as he got a good luck at Lily's disaster.

"I'm glad you two find my predicament amusing, but I need help!" Lily said, clearly irritated. This just prompted them both to laugh harder. Lily looked back down at her now squawking animal and watched in amazement as it turned into a beautifully patterned snake. The snake even hissed.

Lily gasped in amazement. "Wow that was amaz-" Lily looked up to see a smiling James Potter. Lily faltered a little. It wasn't a mocking smile, but more of an amused one. Where was the _real _James Potter?

He just smiled again. "You're welcome." He went back over to his seat across the room.

Lena smirked at Lily and said in a mocking voice, "Oh he's so arrogant, conceited, and a never helpful prat." Lily glared at Lena as Frank laughed.

Lily did a good job of ignoring her friends for the rest of the class. With no one to talk to she was able to think. Something that Sirius Black always claimed was dangerous. Lily still had not figured out who had set that trap on her or why, but she had narrowed it down. She_ knew_ (not to be biased or anything) but somehow she _knew_ it was a Slithering. She was also assuming it was someone at least in 5th or so year because of the male's low voice. She had heard the voices from somewhere, but she couldn't place the voice with a face. _Oh well..._

"Lily, the bell rang, let's go." Frankie said awakening her out of her trance.

Lily was heading to the door when Professor McGonagall spoke. "Miss Evans may I speak to you for a moment?"

Lily nodded and curiously walked over to her desk that she was sitting at. It was a moment before the Professor spoke.

"Lily, I noticed today that you have some trouble in my class. Now that surprises me because you are at the top of all your other classes. I guess this class isn't exactly your strong point." Lily blushed and she continued. "So I hope you won't mind that I took the liberty to find you a tutor."

"Thank you Professor. When will the tutoring start?"

"Tomorrow night at 8 or so in this classroom. You and the tutor can arrange the next few meetings after that and how often you want them."

Lily thanked her and exited the _classroom. She was really embarrassed that even the teacher noticed she needed a tutor. Was she really that bad?_ A mental image of the squawking scaly bunny with fangs popped into her head. And she realized that _yes she was that bad._

** James' POV **

"I wonder why Brody wasn't there today." Remus said curiously.

"Probably planning something." James said nonchalantly. Although it sounded offhand, he actually did wonder why the teacher wasn't there today.

Peter frowned. "What do you mean planning something?"

James swallowed the Chocolate Frog he had been chewing. "Well, I was just joking, but he's probably sick-let's hope so-or planning his next lesson. I don't know or care what he's doing, so can we change the subject?"

Sirius sighed, "I don't know why there are so many Dumbledore card in these Chocolate Frogs. I've got like a million of 'em."

"Oh I'll take it!" Sirius handed the card over to Peter who stuck it in his drawer.

Remus frowned, "Have you guys finished that essay that Binns asked us to do?"

"Nope." Three voices casually said.

"Have you even started it?"

"Nope."

"Do you even plan to?"

"Nope."

"I cannot even begin to fathom how you are in the top of your classes and you don't even do your homework."

Sirius grinned, "The teachers just love us. Wait, Wormtail's not in the top of any classes." Peter just glared at Sirius.

** Lily's POV **

"It's not that big of a deal Lily, lots of people need tutoring."

"Are you kidding? This is terrible, horrible, dreadful, awful, bad—"

"I think your just overreacting Lily. Plus it can't be that bad. I mean it's not like your being tutored by Bellatrix Black or something. We all know she hates you."

"Thanks, but the feeling is mutual." Lily said sardonically.

"Lots of people need tutoring...like Gwen and Anna."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." Lily groaned.

There was a moment of silence. Both girls didn't even bother to turn to the dormitory door as it opened. Gwen and Anna entered the room laughing at something. When they saw Lena and a distressed Lily they stopped laughing immediately.

Gwen and Anna flopped down on Anna's bed and started flipping through _Witch Weekly_. Lena made a face at Lily and they both laughed before closing the curtains around their beds to get a good night's sleep.

The next day went by fairly fast and 7:30 came quicker than Lily had hoped it would. So when 7:30 rolled around, Lily set her novel down, grabbed her Transfiguration book, and headed to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

It was getting near Valentine's Day and Lily was embarrassed to say she wouldn't have a date. Valentine's Day was on a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone was already planning on getting dressed up and going out to eat at fancy restaurants. Frankie told Lena and Lily that he was going with his _friend _Alice. Lily had a weird feeling that Frankie had a little crush on this friend, but she wasn't about to intrude. Lena would be the one to do that. Lena also had a date. She was taking her new almost-boyfriend (as Lena liked to put it). His name was Derek Langers and he happened to be that Ravenclaw that Lena had her eye on for that past few months.

Lily glanced down at her watch and realized with a start that she was a little late. She entered the Transfiguration classroom and headed to the desk that she normally sat in. She didn't notice that someone was quietly sitting in the corner of the room. Lily neatly set some parchment, a quill, and her book down (and of course her wand) on the table.

"You're late." Lily turned around when she heard an amused voice coming from a very good-looking boy that she knew all to well.

**A/N: I finally got this chapter out. I'm sorry that it's short. I'm sorry that it's stupid and a cliffhanger. And I am most definitely sorry if anyone is disappointed and thought that a long wait would mean a better quality chapter. I was just going through a minor laziness problem. **

**I'm thinking about starting another L/J fic. It's AU, so it doesn't exactly follow the story line though it's pretty darn close. I'm thinking about calling it "A Redhead's Tale", but I'm horrible with titles as you can see with this story's oh-so-original-title. I've got ideas for this new fic and am hoping to write a few chapters before I actually post it, just to see how it goes. If it doesn't go well, then I'm not even bothering.**


	11. A Tutoring Session

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

"_You're late." Lily turned around when she heard an amused voice coming from a very good-looking boy that she knew all to well._

**Lily's POV **

Lily smiled when her eyes landed on a pair of grey eyes. The boy was very good-looking with light brown hair classically falling over his eyes in a mysterious look.

"Hello Remus."

"Hello Lily."

"I'm glad to see _you_ here. I thought McGonagall would have Potter tutor me."

"I thought you two were getting along."

Lily shrugged. "So why isn't Potter tutoring me? Isn't he top of the class as surprising is that is?"

Remus smiled, "Yes he is, but so am I. Plus she'd prefer a prefect to do the tutoring. I don't think James could get anything done around you...But if you'd prefer, I could get him to--"

"No! It's fine. I like you better anyways. You won't flirt with me."

"Now who says I won't?"

Lily's eyebrows shot up. Remus just laughed.

"I'm just kidding Lils. James would rip my spinal cord out through my ass if I did."

Lily made a face. "Ew! Where'd you come up with that?"

Remus' smile wavered a little. "He said that word for word. It was pretty funny. Sirius couldn't get over that for weeks."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah well he still thinks the whole 'serious', 'Sirius' thing is funny."

Remus nodded, looking amused. "Anyway, we're getting distracted we should probably start. It's been 10 minutes already. And considering you were late to start out with..." Lily smacked his shoulder and he grabbed her hand grinning. She squealed a little, surprised by the motion.

Remus stopped talking for a split second, enough to hear the door to the classroom they were in, creak a little. They both glanced over to the door but saw nothing. Lily gave Remus a confused look but he just shrugged, not quite meeting her eye. Remus continued talking.

"Okay, so what are you having trouble with?"

Lily sighed. "Everything." Remus just smiled as she blushed.

The rest of the session went by pretty fast, Remus just helping her with the basics. By the end of the session, Lily felt a better.

"Okay, I think we'll end it there. How about we meet here tomorrow night, too? It's better to have tutoring more often."

Lily nodded. "Sounds good. I need to work on Chapter 9. I didn't understand it."

Later that night, when they both arrived at the Common Room portrait, they said their good-byes and headed separate ways. Lily went up to her room and collapsed on her bed. None of the other girls were in the room currently, so Lily got some alone time. She loved alone time. It gave her time to contemplate things. Just as Lily started to think about the tutoring session, the door to the dormitory opened. _Damn._ There goes her alone time.

**James' POV **

James yawned and looked down at his watch. It was 7:30 and he was bored. Sirius and Peter had detention for covering the Potions teacher with whipped cream and sprinkles. Remus was...where was Remus? James frowned. He got up and sauntered on over to his trunk and dug around for a minute before he found what he was looking for.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lines, words, and dots spread across the seemingly old piece of parchment. James searched the map for a minute before he found who he was looking for. And when he did, he had to rub his glasses to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

_Why is Moony with Lily alone in an empty classroom way after hours?! What are they doing?!_ James felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as suspicion and distrust filled his mind.

James grabbed his invisibility cloak and rushed down to the Transfiguration classroom, not worrying about the noise he was making. He had to slow his breathing down when he got closer to the room. James noticed the door was closed. He glared at the door as if it was the perpetrator.

He quietly opened the door a crack and heard a squeal. Lily's squeal. He peered in and saw Remus holding Lily's hand. It was at that second the James realized how protective he was of Lily. He felt anger surge through him. _How could Lily choose Remus over him? Remus is...is...a werewolf! She could never like HIM over me!_

James instantly felt a little bad for thinking that, but he was too worked up to care. James closed the door quickly, not caring that it made a loud creak. He stormed off to the Common Room and (with the invisibility cloak still on him) flopped down on an armchair and waited for them to return.

About a half hour later he heard the portrait door open and close. He saw Lily say good-bye to Remus and head up to her dorm. Remus started to head to his dorm but James cut him off.

Standing in front of Remus, he ripped off his invisibility cloak. Remus didn't even seem nonplussed that James just appeared out of think air in front of him.

"Hello Prongs. Fancy seeing you here-"

"Cut the crap Moony, where were you?" There goes the beating around the bush method.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "Why does it matter?"

James glared at him. "Because it does. Now where were you? Were you with Lily?"

Remus sighed tiredly. The full moon was coming up and his temper was getting harder to control.

"Yes I was with Lily."

"Why were you with her alone at night?"

"Do you not trust me James?!" Remus' voice was getting louder. The normally cool collected Remus was getting irritated.

James circled him. "What were you doing with Lily? I heard her squeal and I look and there you two are-"

"So you WERE spying on us!"

"I was not, I saw on the map that you two were snogging and I went to investigate!"

"You don't trust me do you?! And we weren't sno-"

"You know that I've liked-no, _loved_ Lily for years! Why would you do that to me, you traitor!"

"I did not snog her for Merlin's sake! Stop being so overprotective! Plus she doesn't even like you!" There was a short silence before James' face turned stony.

"She likes me better than you! You have no chance with her! How could you even _think_ that she'd ever like a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence and both boys looked as though they were about to start punching each other senseless, but they both just turned around and headed in opposite directions. James headed up the staircase and Remus headed out of the Common room.

**A/N: I knew you guys would assume the tutor was James. I hate to tell you guys that I've planned from the start that it's not him. LOL. Beta please?! Anyone want to be my Beta? I sound like an Auctioneer. **


	12. Of Traitorous and Overprotective Prats

"Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Thanks to my new betas: SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl and SlythrnSecret822! Yes, I am a loser and need two betas, lol. I'm changing the style of my writing a _bit._ When I do the story (for example) from James' POV, I'm going to say "I" instead of "James" so that technically it _really_ is from his POV. Did that make any sense? EXAMPLE. Instead of: **Remus started to head to his dorm but _James_ cut him off. **It will be: **Remus started to head to his dorm but _I_ cut him off. **I hope that it is a bit clearer. It's easier for me to write like this.**

**Third Person POV **

No one had seen any of the Marauders on bad terms with each other. Sure, occasionally they'd get in little rifts and bicker a bit, but it never lasted longer than 5 minutes. So naturally everyone was surprised the next day to see James Potter and Remus Lupin not on speaking terms with each other.

**Lily's POV **

"Does it seem quiet to you or is it just me?" Lena whispered as she leant across the table to speak to me. I nodded and looked around. My eyes landed on James who was sitting next to Sirius with Peter and Remus on the other side. James and Remus seemed to be completely ignoring each other. Peter and Sirius attempted to start conversations, but the attempt seemed ineffective.

"I wonder what they're fighting about. They've never fought about anything. It has to be something big to get them in a rift." Frank said to me. We weren't the only one's who noticed. It seemed that without their usual loudness, the rest of the Great Hall can't function.

I shrugged it off, not really caring and finished my breakfast. Lena and Frankie were still eating, so I knew that I could slip off without them noticing. I was right. But when I walked across the Great Hall, toward the exit, I felt two pairs of eyes watching me. I glanced around only to find the usual James Potter staring at me...and Remus? That was different. Oh yeah, that reminds me that I have tutoring tonight with Remus. Right before I left the hall, I waved to him.

**James' POV **

"Will you guys both just tell me why you two are fighting? This is ridiculous. And immature." Sirius said, annoyed.

"And if Padfoot says it's immature, it MUST be immature." Peter said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not until Lupin apologizes for stealing things that aren't his. That includes people." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Potter seems confused. I didn't steal _anything_ of his. Plus if you consider Lily a part of your property, that's a disgrace to her. Especially since she wasn't _yours_ in the first place." How _dare_ he?!

"I made it clear that the rest of you not touch her! I've liked her for years-"

"But she hasn't liked you-"

"But she's starting to. That is until you decided to come along and steal her from me." I shouted as I stood up.

"I didn't steal her, she wandered over to me. Probably because I'm not an arrogant, egotistical prat who thinks he can have whatever- no, whoever- he wants." Lupin answered as he stood up.

"At least I'm not a back-stabbing traitor!" Both of us didn't realize that our voices were carrying across the Great Hall and that everyone was silent, watching our angry exchange. Sirius was trying to get us to quiet down. Peter was just whimpering in his seat.

I was too angry to quiet down, once someone started me up, I couldn't stop. According to Evans, I'm stubborn. Sirius grabbed the throat of my shirt, along with Remus' and dragged us out of the hall as we continued the argument.

"Overprotective git!"

"Disloyal prat!" Ha, I thought that one up really fast. Take that, Lupin!

Sirius dragged us all the way to the Room of Requirement. It was a room full of soft pillows. He obviously knew I was getting ready to pummel Lupin. And I'm sure vice-versa.

Sirius very roughly shoved us on the pillows. I've never seen him look so upset or mad. He glared down at the both of us.

"What the fck is going on? You two are going to sit here until you make up, or I will MAKE you! Now tell me you're not fighting over Evans. I think the entire hall figured that one out. You two just couldn't have kept your god-damn voices down."

"If Lupin wouldn't back-stab me, than I wouldn't have had to yell at him!"

"Well if Deer-boy here continues to think Evans is part of his property, than I wouldn't have yelled back!"

I was infuriated. I whipped out my wand and pointed it at him, threateningly. Remus eyes widened a bit before he pulled out his wand and pointed it back at me. I think Remus realizes that he'd to lose in a duel against me.

Sirius stepped in between us and looked at Lupin. "Remus, I hate to say it but you'd lose in a duel against James, so I'm going to have to stop you from practically committing suicide..." Remus looked offended but Sirius looked at me. "And James, you...you need to be neutered mate. You're just too overprotective of this girl."

WHAT?! HOW DARE HE THINK LILY IS JUST SOME GIRL!!! Oh, how many times I had told him how much I liked Lily. Everything about her...and still thinks I just have some silly little crush over some silly little girl?! I felt my heart tear a little. _(A/N: Not in a romantic way, you know. Like best friends love each other in their own little way? They're not gay.)_ I gave him the coldest glare I could muster.

"Now I don't only have _one_ back-stabbing, traitorous friend, but I have _two._" I didn't intend to give Sirius a hurt look, but I did. "I really thought you knew how much I love Lily. I really thought better of _you_ Padfoot, of all people." I turned around and exited the room leaving a shocked and hurt Sirius. I think even Remus felt bad.

I headed outside toward the Quidditch pitch; hopefully know one would be out there, considering it was pouring rain today. It seems the weather matches the mood of all three of us. I looked around at the empty bleachers. How I love the feeling of a Quidditch game. The wind messing up my hair...Lily always hated it when I used to ruffle my hair up. I wonder if she's noticed that I've stopped doing that...

I lay down on my back, and stared up at the dark sky. It sure was dark for being morning. It was a good thing I wore glasses, or else the rain would be pelting on my eyes. Although, they were starting fog up. I cast an Anti-fogging charm on them. I wish I had my broomstick...I don't know how long I lied there, but what seemed like a couple of hours later, a voice brought my thoughts back down to Earth.

"Perfect weather conditions for Quidditch, I'd say." I didn't even look up to know it was the voice of my best friend, my brother. I've known him since I was 2 or 3. I looked to the side to see Sirius holding up two broomsticks. He knew me all too well. I let a small smile play on my lips.

"I'll say. Now all is a hurricane." I grabbed the broomstick from him and we both flew around the stadium.

"Prongs, I know she means a lot to you, I just don't want you to lose Moony over her. I think you just misunderstood our dear Moony's intentions with our favorite redhead." Sirius said as he rode up next to me.

"I know." It was like an unspoken agreement between the two of us. Something only the best of friends can have. We didn't have to say anything to know that we forgave each other. Although Moony doesn't have the exact same connection with me, I'm afraid that I'll have to actually apologize out loud.

**A/N: I realize that I have not been good on thanking reviewers individually so I'm going to start doing that. These reviews are just for chapter 11. **

**StrawberryLove-sama- **You know, that's funny I never noticed that all their names (except Peter) end in an 's'. You just made a fact there.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot- **I'm SO glad you think Sirius is funny! I was so worried that I would mess him up. And he's my favorite character, too. That's okay about the beta thing. I've got two people who say that they'll be my beta, so I'm good.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl- **Thanks for being my new beta! And I'm glad that I surprised you about the tutor being Remus. Though it does make sense, lol.

**Zayne-** What are you confused about? I'll try and clear it up for you if you tell me what's confusing you.

**Hello? mary- **Your review wasn't pointless, it made me happy!

**Milkywaypnay37- **They'll officially get together when-Opps! I forgot I can't spoil it.

**SlythrnSecret822- **Thanks for being my new beta! And I'm glad you thought that it was funny!

**Holly Nirvana- **Yes, that's what I was thinking.

**evil-pillow- **Lol, that's what a lot of people thought.

**Luna Lovegood2- **Yes, a little twist to the story. Well sort of a twist. More like a conflict.

**misakichi1- **Yes, Remus didn't deserve that. I was sad to make James say that, but he was angry. People say things they don't mean when they're angry. Like me, lol.

**Charm12- **Thanks. I didn't realize people would like this chapter!


	13. James' Date

Chapter 13 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to my betas! BY THE WAY, GO BACK AND REREAD THE VERY END OF CHAPTER 7. I changed the ending so that they didn't kiss. I thought it was too early and didn't go in with the chapter. I also fixed Chapter 9; Lily DOES have her shirt on when she's hanging around.**

**Lily's POV **

Why is everyone staring at me and then when they think I'm not looking, start to frantically whisper things? I mean, I'm used to people staring at me, because I guess I'm kind of noticeable. I mean how many people have vibrant red hair and bright green eyes? But that doesn't give an excuse for the _girls_ to stare at me.

_Opps!_ Those darn staring people distracted me. I mean look, I just dropped my Trans. book! Before I had time to bend down and pick it up, Lena practically pounced on me causing me to drop my Ancient Runes book too.

"Oh my goodness, Lily, did you hear?" She said, while hopping around me. She knows that irritates me, why does she still do it?!

I sighed, and said tiredly, "Hear about what?" I was expecting for her to tell me about another sale that _Fantabulous_, the currently popular witch clothing line, was having. But what I was not expecting for her to say was:

"James Potter and Remus Lupin got in a fight! I mean not fist-fight, but like a verbal fight, you know the kind with big words and raised voices. I even heard that Sirius Black- Merlin he's cute- had to drag them out! No one knows what happened afterwards but it reminds me of this time that Fabian and Gideon- you know the Prewitt brothers- got into a fight over a girl. Which is kind of funny because it's not like she was pretty? I mean sure she was blonde, but she was a Hufflepuff. Which fits I guess, because they're Hufflepuffs..."

James Potter and Remus Lupin got into a fight?! I felt my Potions book slip from by grasp along with a whole bunch of quills. That was unbelievable. In fact, I don't believe it. That's almost as crazy as...James Potter and Sirius Black getting into a fight. I mean come on, things like that just DON'T happen.

Needless to say after quite a few classes, I started to notice that the four boys were no longer four. They were two and two. Peter and Sirius alternated between sitting with James and Remus. Wow. Well, I hate to see what broke that friendship!

**James' POV **

Apologizing for me is a lot more difficult than you think. I can't just walk up to Remus and say "Sorry for acting like an ass-hole". It just doesn't work like that. First of all, I guess I wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive me right away. Although I wasn't the only one who said some pretty mean things. He said Lily doesn't even like me. Sure she doesn't like me like I like her, but she _will_ talk to me. At least she did. Now I'm not so sure she will. I don't know for sure if she's heard about me and Remus' fight because she left the Great Hall before we starting fighting, but I'm sure- no positive- that Lena filled her in on it. And if Lena didn't, than someone else sure as heck did.

What in the bloody hell is Professor Binns talking about? I mean come on, is any one actually paying attention? Besides Lily and Remus- they always pay attention. I guess I could see why Lily likes Remus (if she in fact does). They have so much in common.

What do I have in common with Lily? Sirius said we're both stubborn prats. I guess that's something. Though I don't think it's a good idea to tell Lily, "Hey look, we DO have something in common. We're both stubborn prats!" I don't think that'd go over so well with her. Although she'd agree that I am. Heck I _know_ I am.

It's so cute how Lily always twirls her hair on her middle finger. Most people do it on their index finger. Or maybe she's flipping me off? But then she'd be flipping off the entire class, including the teacher.

Lily also has this habit of cracking her neck. She'll tilt it to the left, then right. Never right then left. Most people crack their knuckles, but then again Lily isn't like most people. That's what makes her so special. I wonder if anyone else notices these things about Lily. Maybe Remus does? I looked across the room to see Remus patiently taking notes and occasionally poking Peter to wake him up.

I'm not sure how I should apologize to Remus, but I know that although I don't want to, I'm going to just have to come out and say it. Maybe I should ask Sirius what he thinks...wait, he doesn't think. Finally, the bell! Praise the bell! I watch as everyone exits the room, except for Lily. She's usually the last person to exit classes.

She looks up at me and tosses her book bag over her shoulder and heads out of the room. I follow her.

"Hey Lily, wait up!" She turns around, looking tired. How much sleep does that girl get? Probably spends her sleeping time, studying. That's my girl.

"Hi James, can we walk and talk, I'm going to be late to my Ancient Runes class. And I know you have Muggle Studies next, which isn't too far away."

Even though she's walking fast, with those short little legs of hers (VERY NICE legs, they are) she is still walking my normal pace. I glanced down at her to see her staring at her feet as she walks. She doesn't normally stare at her feet; she usually walks with confidence in every step. The only time she stares at her feet is when she's upset.

"You shouldn't stare at your feet when you walk."

"Oh and why not?" She asked, clearly affronted. I didn't mean to sound accusing.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Is something wrong, normally you walk with your head held up high?"

"And normally you walk with your head up your-"

I smiled at her to continue, but she stopped. She NEVER cusses. She calls me names, but never down right says any swear words. **(A/N: If I've ever made her swear in the past, I'm sorry.)**

"Go on."

She pursed her lips together and shook her head. Aw, she's so cute when she's pouting. Heck, she's cute ALL the time.

"I've never heard you swear."

"And you never will."

"We'll see about that. So is something wrong?"

She sighed, "What makes you think that something is wrong?"

I shrugged and stared at a wall. "Whenever you're upset you stare at your feet and your eyes turn darker. They lose their brightness." She looked at me and I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I just noticed it."

"Oh." She turned along a corridor but I stopped her and she gave me a questioning look.

I pointed to our left, "It's faster this way." She looked like she doubted me. "Just trust me."

"Oh that's comforting." I gave her a hurt look. It really did hurt my feelings, I can admit that. Does she not trust me?

I looked her in the eye. "Do you trust me?" She just shrugged, not looking me in the eye. Nevertheless, she went in the direction I pointed to her.

I caught up with her. She seemed to be thinking hard, because she had that pensive look about her. When she frowns and her eyebrows furrow together. Sometimes she'll stick her tongue out a little, like she's chewing on it. **(A/N: I totally do that, lol.)**

Let's just say it's really cute. She surprised me by speaking voluntarily to me.

"I trust you I guess. About certain things..."

I looked down at her in surprise. I'm glad she trusts me.

"Like what kind of things?" I knew I was going to be late to Muggle Studies, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Well for me at least.

"Well, you ask me out a lot, but I know your not going to...try anything on me or take advantage of me..." She turned red.

"I would never." I said with so much sincerity in my voice that she glanced up at me.

"It's not like I'm some horrible rapist serial killer." To this she laughed. Her laugh made me want to smile, so I did. We stopped in front of her classroom.

"I heard you and Remus aren't on speaking terms."

I grimaced and nodded. I hope she hadn't heard _why_.

She studied me for a second, and I think I blushed under her close scrutiny.

"It's none of my business, and I don't know who started it or what it's about, but you should apologize. You two are too good of friends, to let a relationship like that go. If he isn't going to apologize first than you should be the bigger person and apologize first."

She smiled at me and walked into her classroom as the bell rang. She's right, I should apologize first. I guess it takes the girl of my dreams to convince me to, but I will.

It took me a minute to realize that I was very late to Muggle Studies considered I had passed by it about 10 minutes ago.

**Lily's POV **

_'Guess what?'_

**'What?'** I wrote back. Frank and I were currently writing notes to each other in Ancient Runes.

'_I figured out why James and Remus are fighting. I asked Sirius. He got a little snippy with me though, when I asked.'_

I wasn't really interested in why they were fighting, but a little bit of curiosity overtook me.

'_Turns out it was over some girl. I can't believe a _girl _could do that to them. Must be _some_ girl.' _

**'Remus wouldn't fight over a girl. He doesn't let his testosterone control him like James and Sirius sometimes do.' **I take that back. James doesn't act hormonal like he did in fifth year. He's grown up. Even Sirius has. Whoa, I can't believe I just said that.

'_It seems that James has finally gotten over you!' _Frank passed me the parchment.

I felt my stomach drop a little. I ignored it and smiled over at Frank. That's great. James should like someone else who actually likes him back. I wonder who she is. She must be wonderful for James AND Remus to like. She's probably beautiful.

Finally I'm done with my classes today and it's Friday! It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so I can finally get a Copy Quill. I need one real bad for Prefect meetings. I'm not quite sure where to find one though. I've seen that Remus has one, I'll ask him.

I ran up to Remus who was walking with Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey Remus, are you going to Hogsmeade the weekend?" He looked down at me with a small frown on his face. Why was he frowning?

"Um yeah. Why?" I stared at my trainers. My shoelace was coming untied.

"I w-was just wondering where, where you get your Copy Quills because I need one..." My voice was getting high. It usually does that when I'm either nervous or feel stupid. Right now it's because I feel stupid.

Remus seemed relieved and smiled, "Oh, I get them at _Quills and More_. It's a specialty store for Quills if you can believe it. They even have Sugar Quills there."

I was quiet for a second. How come I've never heard of this store? As if reading my mind, he answered.

"It's a small store behind Zonko's."

"Oh. Maybe you could go with me this weekend and help me find it. I've never been in or behind Zonko's before."

Remus looked passed me and his eyes fixed on something, but I pretended not to notice. Remus shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry Lily, but I don't think I should be the one to show you Zonko's but maybe-"

"Oh I don't need to go _in_ Zonko's, just behind it-"

"I think James would show you inside _and behind_ Zonko's if you asked him."

"Oh, I don't know where he is plus-"

"Well here's your chance." _What? _I turned around to see James walking down the hall with Lena and his eyes were on me and Remus. But Remus just smiled at James and Lena as he walked away. Saying that James looks guilty is an understatement. Why does he look guilty? Lena smiled at James and said bye. I tried to smile at her, but she didn't at me. She stared at the ground, blushing.

James looked down at me and smiled. A guilty smile. Why is he acting weird?

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend James?" James' eyes widened. And he looked at me, surprised. Nevertheless, he nodded.

"Oh well, I was wondering if maybe- because I need a Copy Quill and apparently you can get them at _Quills and More_ which is behind _Zonko's_ and seeing as I've never been there- maybe you could come with me and show me where it is?" Surprised is an understatement. There was a long silence after what I said. Did he hear me? I guess I kind of blabbered a little...

"Oh I'm really, really sorry Lily, but I just said I'd go with Lena." He rubbed the back of his neck, turning red. I stared at my trainers. The shoelace had become fully untied.

Oh no. I felt like it hit me with a ton of bricks. _Lena_. _Lena_ was the girl that he and Remus were fighting over. That's why Remus just smiled at her? And why James just asked Lena to Hogsmeade. Oh no. I feel so stupid. And embarrassed. James seemed to be waiting for something because he was kind of nervously shifting his feet. Probably for me to leave, I'm such a loser.

"I'm really, really sorry Lily. I really am. If I weren't going with her I could-" I couldn't take anymore humiliation.

"Oh no James, it's perfectly fine. Well I'll see you later." Why is my voice all high and squeaky again? I turned around and was about to head back to the Common Room and skip dinner (Merlin knows I'd be too embarrassed to see James and Lena together) when I spun back around to face James.

"Have you apologized to Remus yet? You too really shouldn't be fighting over Lena, she wouldn't like that." I walked passed him, leaving him.

I need to make it to my dormitory. Why are my eyes burning? It's not like I'm going to cry? Why would I cry? I mean it's not like I've been nice to James all these years that he's asked me out. He probably just realized that I'm a waste of time and that Lena is prettier; why not go out with her? It'd be selfish of me to think that I'm the only girl he'd ever go out with. Now _I'm_ being self-centered! I just hope he and Lena have a good time. I wish Lena had told me that she liked James though.

**A/N: Thanks reviewers; ****misakichi1****Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot****evil-pillow****milkywaypnay37****MaRoNcOoL****, and ****Charm12****. Please continue to review, it ain't hard. I guess it is if your computers slow though. But do it anyways, lol.**


	14. The Blowout

Chapter 14 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Thanks betas! I just keep messing things up for James and Lily. I'm so mean.**

* * *

**James' POV **

"Hey James! How are you?" I turned around to see Lena Tenyck. Wasn't that Lily's friend?

"I'm good. And you?" Why is she suddenly talking to me?

"I was wondering if maybe you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I almost faltered in my step. Oh no! I couldn't say no. That'd be cruel. I'm not a cruel person. I can't turn girls down. Than they start to cry...

At least Lena's not bad-looking. Although she's nothing compared to Lily. Lily's beautiful. There I go thinking about Lily again. It's not like she'll ever like me as more than a friend anyways. Oh well, what could one date do? Plus Lena's looking at me, probably waiting for me to answer her.

"Uh, sure Lena." She smiled widely. A cute smile, but nothing compared to Lily's beautiful smile. Speaking of Lily, there she is! Talking with Remus...

Lena started to talk to me about something, but I wasn't listening, instead I was trying to hear what Lily and Remus were saying:

"...maybe you could go with me this weekend and help me find it. I've never been in or behind Zonko's before."

Remus seemed to catch my eye and he seemed to have a hint of a smile on his face. Why would he smile at me? Isn't he mad at me?

"Look I'm sorry Lily, but I don't think I should be the one to show you Zonko's but maybe-" What he was turning down Lily? He probably knows I'd kill him. Well, not kill him...

"Oh I don't need to go _in_ Zonko's, just behind it-"

"I think James would show you inside _and behind_ Zonko's if you asked him." I paused, my eyes widening. Was he...?? I could kiss Moony right now, that's how happy I am with him right now. Although I'll try to refrain from that. It'd scare away Lily. And Lena.

"Oh, I don't know where he is plus-"

"Well here's your chance." Did I mention how simply wonderful Moony is?

Lily turned around and saw Lena, but it seemed Lena was leaving. Lily smiled at her, like the sweet person that she is, but Lena didn't smile back. Oh no. I just said I'd go to Hogsmeade with Lena. Oh no. I'm going to have to turn LILY down. How am I going to do that when all I want to do is go with her.

I tried to smile at her, but I guess I'm too upset.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend James?" My eyes widened. Here it comes...

"Oh well, I was wondering if maybe- because I need a Copy Quill and apparently you can get them at _Quills and More_ which is behind _Zonko's_ and seeing as I've never been there- maybe you could come with me and show me where it is?" Normally I'd smile at the fact that she was rambling, but I was too upset to notice.

It took all I had to say "Oh I'm really, really sorry Lily, but I just said I'd go with Lena." I felt my heart break at the look on her face. I'm surprised. I didn't think she'd be upset. It's not like she likes me anyways.

After a VERY awkward silence I said, "I'm really, really sorry Lily. I really am. If I weren't going with her I could-"

"Oh no James, it's perfectly fine. Well I'll see you later." I thought she was going to leave me but instead she said something that CRUSHED me.

"Have you apologized to Remus yet? You too really shouldn't be fighting over Lena, she wouldn't like that." She thinks we're fighting over...her best friend? Lena? How's she even know that we were fighting over...Damn, damn, damn. She must feel horrible.

"No, we're not fighting over-" I looked around. Where'd she go? Damn. That's all I have to say.

I skipped the steps to our dorm three at a time. It's great to have long legs.

"MOONY!" I said, bursting through the door. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up at me in surprise. I don't know if they were surprised that I was talking to him or that I burst through the door.

"Thank you so much for getting Lily to ask me to Hogsmeade, I'm sorry for being an ass hole, please forgive me. Oh and I said I'd go with Lena to Hogsmeade when she asked me because I felt sorry for her, and than Lily asks me and I had to turn her down and I'm mad because I want to go with LILY not her best friend! I humiliated Lily, she'll probably avoid me forever now and I still have to go to Hogsmeade with Lena!" I said this all in one breath and I think I started to hyperventilate.

"Wow all in one day, too." Peter said. _Thanks_ Pete!

Remus looked surprised, "I forgive you. But I don't like Lily. I mean I like her, but I don't like her like how you think I like her." Oh. I didn't know that.

"Wow you just said like four times in one sentence. That's more than some of the girl's I've gone out with-" Sirius started to say, but no one but Peter was listening to him.

"And now I have a problem. Please fix it."

Remus smiled a little. "You'll just have to tell Lena the truth. That you don't like her."

"I can't do that, that's mean!"

Remus looked pleasantly surprised. "I'm sorry to say it, but I think you've matured. You actually are starting to think of girl's feelings now. Congratulations, Prongs."

A short silence ensued as this new bit of information sunk in.

"But you don't like Lily as anything more than a friend right?" Needless to say he threw his shoe at me.

**Lily's POV **

I walked into the dormitory to see Lena sitting on her bed, looking dazed. When I walked in, Lena smiled at me and stared back out the window. I sat down on my bed and faced her. She either didn't notice or _pretended_ not to notice.

"Do you like James?"

She looked up, shocked and then reddened a bit. "Yeah, that's okay with you, right?"

I looked at her happy face. "Just curious, but _why?_"

"Well he's sweet and thoughtful. He's pretty darn cute. I know that you have no interest in him what so ever you've made that clear, so I figured you wouldn't mind." And she's right of course. It's not like we have anything in common. I'm just surprised that James likes her. I don't mean to be mean.

"When did you start liking him?"

"Since Fourth Year." Wow. That's a long time. And in what, 2 years, she couldn't possibly take the time to tell me? When I told her this, she got a little offended.

"It's not like you would have let me. You would have been unsupportive! I know that you despise Potter-" How long has she had her head in the clouds? "But you're going to just have to accept it!"

"I don't despise anyone!"

"Yes you do...Wait, do you _like _him?"

"Of course not, but-"

"You know what I think it is? I think you're jealous."

"Jealous of what? You? Ha. That's funny."

"No, you can't _stand_ the fact that maybe; just maybe he likes someone other than you. Maybe better than you! You got the spotlight for a couple of years as he asked you out everyday, and everyday you turned him down. Who's to say that he hasn't moved on? You're just upset because he's moved on."

"That's not true!" Why is my voice all high and squeaky again? It's not like I'm lying or anything!

"Yes it is! Now you can either accept it or you can't!"

I glared at her. "I don't care that he likes you, I just wanted to say good luck with James Potter. I hope you two have a wonderful life together, good-bye!" I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room, passing Sirius Black playing chess with James Potter who both watched me storm out like a two year old. I can only hope they didn't hear our conversation.

**James' POV **

"That's not fair, you distracted me!"

"All's fair in love and war, Prongsie-boy."

"This isn't love, Padfoot, its Wizard's Chess."

"Than does that count as war?"

"I don't know-" Sirius and I looked up at the sound of storming footsteps and saw Lily stomping across the Common Room, muttering to herself. She got to the Portrait and slammed it so hard that not only did the Fat Lady yell at her, but some vases over the fireplace fell on the ground and broke.

I looked across the board at Sirius and he looked just as confused as I felt. Sirius just shrugged.

"Oh, by the way, Checkmate." We looked up a second time to see Lena storming down the staircase. Of course Lily's storming is cuter than Lena's. When she caught sight of us she walked over to us and sat down next to me.

Sirius set up another round of chess and glanced at her than me, but all I did was shrug.

"What's wrong with Lily, is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's just being a moody bitch." I was about to retort and tell her not to call Lily names, but Sirius interrupted.

"What'd she do?"

Lena sighed angrily. "She's just being a hypocrite. Like usual." Lily's not a hypocrite! Well, if anything sometimes she may_ act_ like one, but she sure as heck _isn't _one!

I glanced over at the Grandfather Clock and realized it was getting late; I'm surprised that Lily isn't in bed. She always goes to sleep earlier than everybody else because not only does she finish her homework and extra credit work first, but she says, "I need my sleep so that I can listen and learn to my full potential in classes tomorrow". Oh wait, tomorrow was Saturday. Coincidentally, it's also the Hogsmeade weekend. Great. Just great.

Lena watched us play the next game (I beat Sirius) and finally went up to her dorm. Sirius glanced at me, looking a bit worried.

"What do you think they're arguing about?"

"I don't know..."

Sirius and I looked up as we heard the Portrait open. Remus walked in the Common Room looking puzzled.

"Why did Lily just storm pass me, angry like she is when James attempts to talks to her?"

"I resent that! We get along famously now." Remus and Sirius both rolled their eyes, but I pretended not to notice. What? It's true. I DO get along with my favorite, feisty little redhead.

Sirius shrugged. "I do not know. She stormed passed us to. All I know is that it's got something to do with Lena. Girls always fight. Who knows? They could be fighting over whether or not to use _Tickle-Me-Pink_ or_ Metallic Pink_ as nail polish. Oh, and don't ask how I know that."

Lily would never argue about something so petty. I'm going to have to talk to her tomorrow and see if she's okay. I made up with Remus, so it's only fair if she makes up with Lena. Oh, wait. I won't be able to talk to Lily seeing as I'm going on a date with Lena. I can hardly contain my enthusiasm.

**A/N: Thanks reviewers! Annunminuialiel, evil-pillow, lily-potter-the2nd-and1/2, Funnykido, misakichi1, SecretlyBeautiful, milkywaypnay37, Carmel March, awesome islanders, and ****iluv0liver16 and Hello? mary**

**I just wanted to tell you all that by the end of this story I really hope I have at least 100 views. That would make my year. Siriusly. I have a question for you all and if you could answer it in your reviews, I'd appreciate it. Do you want their seventh year to be in this story or in a sequel? I personally would like it in the same story, but whatever you all want. **


	15. Hogsmeade

Chapter 15 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to my betas and reviewers!**

**Lily's POV **

"Lily?"

"What?" My reply came out much grumpier than I wanted it to sound. I am currently sitting on the window ledge in the Astronomy Tower. Luckily it's empty. You have no idea how disturbing it is to walk on...busy couples. Namely Sirius Black and whoever his girlfriend of the week is.

Remus sat down next to me on the (small) windowsill. It always has a pretty view of the lake and Whomping Willow. If you look hard enough you can see the border of the Forbidden Forest behind the lake. It's especially pretty because if I come early enough, the window faces the east, so I can watch the sunrise. I've always liked the sunrise better than sunset. The sunrise always reminded me of a new day, a new beginning. Although the sunset is also pretty.

Remus didn't say anything for a few minutes and I wondered if he was planning on saying anything. I do like silence though. Not awkward kinds, but the kind where you can think.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get turned down. James REALLY would have-" Oh. _That_.

"No, it's fine Remus. I'm fine, I don't really care. I was just asking him to be polite."

"I didn't know that he was already going with someone else. He really likes you."

"Liked."

Remus gave me a puzzled look. I shook my head as if to say _never-mind_.

"It's beautiful."

"I know." I don't know how I knew that he was talking about the view because usually when people change the subject suddenly, I'm still thinking about the old one. Subject that is.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but it's the prettiest on a full moon."

Remus winced ever so slightly, but nodded. "I bet it is. I wouldn't know."

I smiled sympathetically at him. Oh what the heck. I gave him a hug. He seemed surprised because he didn't respond at first, but he patted my back after a second. I pulled away smiling.

"I'm sorry. If there's anyone who doesn't deserve it, it's you." He shrugged. Why does it seem like the nice people always have the bad luck and the mean people have good luck? What's up with that?

"Do you still want me to take you to _Quills and More_?"

I smiled. How sweet of him. "Sure."

**James' POV **

"Have fun on your date Prongs. Hope you get lucky."

"_Thanks_ Padfoot." I headed to the Entrance to Hogsmeade. That's where I'm supposed to meet Lena. When I got there, she was waiting for me. Is she early or am I late? Oh, what does it matter?

"Hi James!" She sounds so cheerful, so I gave her my winning smile. I swear I'm not trying to be conceited.

"Hi Lena, you look very nice." She smiled, looking really happy. I added in the 'very' so that it sounded genuine.

I stuck out my arm for her. "Shall we?" She smiled and took it. My arm, that is. What else would she take? Okay, don't answer that.

"...and so my dad was like really mad at me after I told him about the Vodka. It was SO funny. I mean for me, not for him. _He_ was the one who had to replace the chandelier." I have no idea what she was saying for the last fifteen minutes but I laughed anyway.

We've been in _Fantabulous_ (a VERY girly store which has no one of the male specimen in it) for what seems like hours while Lena looked around the store for a 'white Vanora-Skye mini skirt'. Now why she had a sudden inkling to buy this right now is beyond me. Oh well. So far she's been telling me stories about...well I don't really know.

"...So eventually I gave back the little pokie-rod-thing you use to get clothes that are really high up, but the assistant manager never forgave me. But that could've been because he was my Ex-boyfriend. But he was a jack ass because he told me I had fat ankles. I mean come on. Do I have fat ankles?"

I was about to say no when she continued on with the next story. I guess she really doesn't care that I don't care. I swear I'm trying to listen. But how'd we get from chandeliers to ankles?

Eventually she paused in her spiel and I took the opportunity to ask if she wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks. As we walked through the crowded street, there was an awkward silence.

"So... you like Quidditch?" Of course I like Quidditch. I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Yeah, I've been playing for awhile. My dad got me into it." She smiled at me. She was very pretty. Most boys would call her hot I guess. She has really dark hair, a cute nose and dark brown eyes. She was fairly tall too, taller than Lily. But Lily's the perfect height. And Lily's prettier.

"I love Quidditch too. I only play for fun in the summers though. My mum passed away when I was 4 so I only live with my dad. He taught me how to ride a broomstick, and play Quidditch. He only really had me be Keeper because he always wanted to play Chaser..." I found myself listening; she's actually a pretty neat person.

"Hey Rosemerta, can you hook me up with two Butterbeers?" I said winking at her. She blushed and handed me two.

"So still haven't gotten Miss Lily on a date yet? She's so sweet."

I shook my head, downcast.

"Cheer up James, you'll get her soon. She'll come to her senses." She smiled at me and walked off, giving me a nice look at her-

"James, did you get them?" I turned around to see Lena waving at me to hurry up.

Not but 10 minutes later, did something or rather someone, catch my attention. I saw a flash of red hair. I followed the pretty redhead with my eyes and realized with that she was with Remus.

While Remus ordered their drinks, Lily turned around and her eyes between Lena and I and landed back on mine. Our eyes met for a brief period, but she turned back around after giving me a look that I still can't quite figure out.

Needless to say I watched her talk with Remus until I heard Lena say Lily's name, bringing my attention back to her.

"...and she's being a real bitch about it."

I pretended not to notice the fact that she just called my Lily a...well you know. "About what?"

Lena stared at me for a second. "Didn't you here me? I said that when I told her about you and me, she got real mad."

I started choking on my Butterbeer, which definitely got Lily's attention. Along with everyone else. I turned red.

"Why?"

She got quiet for a second than shrugged. "How should I know, she gets real weird about these things."

Oh no. So she IS mad at me. But why, it's not like she cares. Well, then again she has been really nice to me lately. Maybe she just doesn't trust me with Lena. Yeah, that's it. Wait, she said she trusted me. She couldn't be...no, she isn't.

I glanced up at Lily and caught her looking at me. She blushed and said something back to Remus. I hope Lily got her Copy Quill.

**Lily's POV **

"Thanks for showing me where _Quills and More_ was. I still don't understand why you wouldn't take me to _Zonko's_ though."

"You're welcome. But I want the first time you go into _Zonko's_ to be with James. He'd want to be the person to show you that." I think I blushed because Remus smiled at me.

We walked into the Three Broomsticks, and I'm glad because it was starting to get chilly outside. Remus walked up to Madame Rosemerta and ordered our drinks. I looked around the room to find an empty table only to have them land on James Potter. He was staring back at me. I noticed Lena sitting across from him, talking to him. I glanced back at him.

"I got our drinks." I nodded, thanking him and walked with him to a seat.

"So Lily, I've noticed you've been getting better marks in Transfiguration."

I smiled. "Yes, I have, thanks to your help. I now have an Outstanding in it. That's the best I've ever done in Transfiguration."

"That's great. You're really good at Charms though. It's your forte." My smile grew, though I tried to keep it down. It's impolite to gloat or act cocky.

We were quiet for a minute and I watched James only to see him look up at me. Oh my goodness! He caught me staring at him! I quickly looked back at Remus, feeling my cheeks grow hot.

Remus smirked at me. "It's better not to stare at James the entire time. Because seeing as _he_ is usually staring at _you_, you're bound to catch each other's eye."

"Remus!" I said, scolding, "What makes you think I was looking at him? I could have been looking at...Lena!"

"Do you normally blush when you look at her?" I narrowed my eyes at him, but he just smiled widely at me. Darn him.

"Plus I hear that you're not exactly on speaking terms with her."

"Yeah, she's..."

"Is it because maybe you're a little jealous of her? Do you like him?" My immediate reaction was to deny it, but I guess it's true.

"Maybe a teeny, tiny bit. But just as a friend." Remus nodded as I sighed.

"I'm such a hypocrite."

"A hypocrite about what?" We looked up to see Sirius, who slid in to the seat next to me.

I was about to tell him to bugger off, when to my horror, answered.

"Lily's finally admitted she like's James." The look on Sirius face made me want to punch him. I swear I think I lifted my arm too.

"Really?" He said grinning widely.

I moaned angrily and banged my head against the table, but Sirius pulled me back up. I gave Remus a cold glare, which being the annoyingly nice guy he is, just smiles back at me.

"What is it with you two?! All you ever do is smile at me when I'm in serious distress here! Stop smiling, stop it! You're smiling wider, stop! Arghh!" Remus and Sirius promptly burst out laughing, to my disgust.

I noticed James and Lena heading out and James caught my eye for the third time and gave me a small smile. I just glared back, and he looked hurt, but right now I don't care! The bell chimed as the door closed. Looking at the annoying laughing pair that I am stuck with, I stood up and left. The prats were still laughing when I slammed the door to the Three Broomsticks.

I turned the corner to head back up to Hogwarts only to run into a kissing couple. Darn those snogging- JAMES?! LENA?!

James looked up and stared at me. "Lily, its not-"

I shrugged my shoulders and said unemotionally. "Whatever. It's none of my business." I brushed passed them and followed the long road back to Hogwarts. I think I heard Sirius and Remus calling my name, but I don't really care. I really don't. I'm cold and tired, and I just want to go to sleep!


	16. Nothing Special

Chapter 16 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Enjoy! Thanks betas and reviewers. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past, because I now have 100 reviews and I'm very happy. 'Danu3' was my 100th reviewer, Congratulations!**

**hpfreak44: Thanks so much for reviewing and helping me get to my 100 review mark! I really appreciate it!**

**ZayneLily: I think you voted for the same story. I also have a bad memory.**

**misakichi1: You'll find out in this chapter!**

**milkywaypnay37: Yes, Lily finally admits it. I'm so proud of her! **

**Danu3: Thank you so much! You are my official 100th reviewer!!! You should be real proud!! Thanks again.**

**me(): Lol. Try not to kill him or I won't have one of the most important character for this story. Thanks for reviewing, here's the chappie.**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Remus eventually did catch up with me in the Common Room. Sirius is (according to Remus) talking with James. Or scolding, I don't know.

"Lily I think you should hear James' defense-" Okay, now THAT made me mad for some reason.

"Why does everyone act like I care? He can date, kiss, and _shag_ ANYONE he wants to. I DO NOT CARE, okay? He's not my boyfriend. I'm not his girlfriend. So he can do whatever the heck he pleases, who am I to stop him-"

"You care. You told us you liked him."

"I do not recall downright saying 'Remus, I like James as anything more than a friend.'."

Remus frowned. "You said you were jealous. If you didn't like him as more than a friend why would you be jealous?"

I sighed. "Alright, so it does hurt a teensy bit to see him kissing my best friend. Well technically ex-best friend, seeing as she hates my guts. But James is still a little too immature for me."

"Just talk to Ja-"

"But really Remus, I'm fine. I'm sleepy though, I'd like to go to bed."

Remus nodded. He surprised me by hugging me. He pulled back, but I kissed him on his cheek and with my head still close to his, I whispered, "Thanks for taking me to Hogsmeade. I had a wonderful time."

I pulled back and noticed James standing on the other side of the Common Room looking...I don't know. Furious? Hurt? Who cares? I walked up to my dorm, thinking only one thing: Eat your heart out Potter.

"Oh Gwen, I had the most wonderful time with James. We even got to kiss!" It's late at night and although I'm pretending I'm asleep (I have the curtains closed around my bed) I can hear Lena telling Gwen EVERYTHING that happened on the date. And being the sucker that Gwen is, she's ENJOYING it. Now I can tell you that I am most certainly not. At least Anna is smart and not listening; listening just urges her to _keep_ talking. However Anna is not listening for a totally different reason than me. She's jealous. I however, am not jealous. Okay, I guess I am. I've already admitted it to Remus.

I wish my Walkman works in Hogwarts. I'm going to look it up and see what the Charm that enables it to work in Hogwarts is. I used to know it, and I do have it written down on my notebook (it's a very complicated spell) but my notebook is in my trunk at the end of the bed. If I were to get up and get it, well they'd know I'm awake. So I've settled with just smashing two pillows against my head to try and block out the annoying giggling.

You're probably wondering why I just don't yell at them (normally I would), but I can't because then they'd known I was awake and could hear them and I definitely don't want Lena to have the satisfaction of knowing that I can hear her bragging about her date.

So basically no matter how you look at it, I'm screwed. There Potter, are you happy I cussed. Well sort of. Maybe if I pretend I'm sleepwalking and smack them upside the head??? No, that won't work. They know I don't sleepwalk, I just sleep talk.

**James' POV**

"So you believe me?"

"Of course we believe you. She kissed you, to thank you for going out with her. And you didn't want her to feel stupid, so you kissed back." Sirius answered. That's more or less what happened.

"But you're going have to explain that to Lily." Remus said, flicking a balled up piece of parchment at Peter, who had fallen asleep half way through my story.

"Why would she care though?" Does she like me? Please say yes.

"She likes you as a friend right now." Sirius said. He is currently hanging upside down from his bed with his legs on the bed and his back on the floor. His face is starting to turn a little red from all the blood rushing to it.

Remus nodded. "You have to be a little more mature. According to Lily." He added hastily at the look on my face.

"Can you help me be less pricky? Please, maybe over the summer. Summers only in a month..." I didn't want to have to resort to pleading on bended knee, but if it's for Lily...

Remus shook his head. "You have to figure it out on your own for you to actually grow up. But I'll be sure to _tell_ you when you're being pricky."

Sirius grinned evilly at me. "I could do that." I threw a pillow at him and left the room to go find Lily. It's early, but there's a chance that she could go down to breakfast early.

I ran all the way to the Great Hall in hopes of finding Lily, but she wasn't there yet. I waited a good 10 minutes but I decided she wasn't coming after other people started to arrive for breakfast.

I tickled the pear on the portrait of the fruit bowl and entered the kitchen only to be surrounded by House Elfs. I immediately found the pretty redhead sitting on a counter nibbling on some muffins.

"Lily?" She flinched a little and turned around.

"Hmm?" She said through a mouthful.

"Just wanted to tell you about what happened last night."

To my surprise she rolled her eyes. "Look James. I really don't care. That's fine, I understand. It's just a kiss. It's no big deal. But if you don't mind I'd like to finish my breakfast-"

I could tell that she minded, a lot, but that she was pretending not to. Her eyes gave her away. Plus her voice always gets slightly higher when she's lying.

"Well, I'd like to eat breakfast with you." Our eyes met for a brief second, but all she did was look down at her muffin.

I sat down next to her and watched Lily stare at the House Elfs bustling around making breakfast for the rest of the school. Lily glanced up at me and I decided to attempt conversation.

"How's your day been?"

Lily gave me an exasperated look. "If you must know it's been...dreadful."

"I know, and it's my fault and I'd like to apol-"

"No!" I looked at her, startled at her outburst.

"James, I'm sick of people feeling sorry for me because they think we're in some sort of 'Love Triangle'. Let's get a few things straight, okay? Number one: My disagreement with Lena is my own problem, no one else's. Number two: I do NOT care that you are going out with Lena. I couldn't care less as a matter of fact. And number three: I do not like you James Potter in anything more than in a platonic, friendly way."

I felt my heart drop. _I do not like you James Potter in anything more than in a platonic, friendly way_. It echoed in my head. It's not like I didn't know that anyway, but for her to actually say that out loud...

"I know." I tried to hide the disappointment out of my voice. "But, Lily?"

She looked up at me, quizzically.

"I'll always love you and I'm always here for you." I said looked into her beautiful green eyes that would never light up when they looked at me, like lovers' eyes do. She nodded, her eyes looking misty.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Why?"

I looked up at her, confused. "Why what?"

"Why do you like me? There's nothing special about me."

"Nothing special about you?" I let out a derisive laugh. "You are the most exceptional person I know and I don't even think you know it. You...you're beautiful for one thing, and you having the most unique personality of anyone I've ever met. You have the most becoming temper, I don't know why but I love that about you. You make everyone around you want to be the best they possibly can be. And seeing you laugh or smile makes me feel so happy and content. Everything about you shines, and anyone who doesn't see that, well they're just crazy." I stood up and walked out of the kitchens, not looking back.


	17. South Side

Chapter 17 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: I have "South Side" by Moby and Gwen Stefani stuck in my head. I guess that explains the title. Anyways, back to the story at hand.**

* * *

**Lily POV**

"What's up with you, you're acting strange?" Thanks Frankie. Thanks a lot. Way to boost my already low self esteem.

I glared at him and he turned defensive. "Don't get mad at me. I'm just trying to help. I'm your friend, remember? What's up with you and Lena? I was going to ask Lena but I couldn't find her."

"She's probably off snogging Potter somewhere." I answered, nonchalantly.

Frankie's eyes widened considerably. "Oh wow. I didn't know...Since when?"

"For about a week now."

"Oh that's not long at all."

I shrugged. "For Potter it's quite an accomplishment."

"Oh so it's Potter again. I thought you two were hitting it off."

"As friends, yeah. We still are...kind of. But I haven't seen him since...a couple of days ago." Since the 'Kitchen Incident' to be precise, and yes, I did name it. I think he's been avoiding me. Or maybe I've subconsciously been avoiding him. Or both.

Frankie nodded, and changed the subject. "I hate the way the teachers are piling the homework on us now that the End-of-Year exams are getting close. I mean, I am capable of studying without assigned homework."

I nodded. "Yeah but they think the homework helps, when in reality it prevents us from _really_ studying."

"Have you started that essay on the 'semi-friendly' Giant, Hilbert?"

Normally I'd reprimand him for not doing it earlier, but I think I've been too distracted to care. I handed him the essay as he grinned.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ancient Runes next for me. Luckily, Lena's not in my class. She has to Muggle Studies with Potter. At least I have Frankie in my class.

I gather up my bag and look up to ask Frankie what our homework was only to find him gone. Why didn't he wait for me that little... Oh well.

I get to the fork in the corridor and was about to turn to the right when I remembered the shortcut. I took the left fork.

"I see your taking my shortcut." I inwardly rolled my eyes at the voice, but just turned around and gave him a small smile and continued on my way.

"Lily, wait up. I wanted to talk to you."

I slowed my pace down a little. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" He gave me a weird look.

"I don't have a particular topic in mind, I just wanted to talk...with you."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a minute, but James broke it.

"I think you should apologize to Lena." Talk about random.

"Look...you don't know anything about our fight, so I don't think that you should be the one to tell me-"

"I know. It's my fault and I feel horrible."

I faltered in my footsteps and turned to look at him.

"I feel really guilty that I broke you and Lena's friendship. I know your worried for her well-being and don't completely trust me."

_Oh_. That. At least he doesn't know that I'm a little jealous. Like Remus and Sirius do. I guess they haven't told him yet. Thank Merlin for that.

I just nodded, numbly. He continued.

"So, I just think you should apologize to her. I really don't want to break you two up. It's my fault, and you can trust me. I wouldn't hurt Lena. Or you. I promise." The bell rang. I dazedly waved to him and entered my classroom.

**James POV**

You're probably wondering why I haven't broken up with Lena. It's been a week now. Well, I haven't had the guts to break it off with her. Every time I see her, she's so happy, happier than I've ever seen her. She sees me and her eyes brighten up. I wish when Lily sees me that her eyes would brighten like that. Lily's eyes are beautiful. I only hope that she finds someone who makes her eyes brighten.

But I've decided that I need to break up with her before she likes me anymore. I think that it's better if I break up sooner rather than later. Hopefully it's less heartache for her. If Lily could only hear my thoughts, she might say I've grown up a little. And all for her, too.

So tonight, I'm going to break up with her. For Lily. Even though Lily doesn't love me like I love her, I don't want to string Lena along like this. It isn't right. I've already told Lena to meet me in the Common Room tonight. As a matter of fact I'm on my way there right now.

Just as I expected, Lena was sitting in the Common Room. Luckily she's the only one in here. I walked up to Lena prepared to finish things off when I faltered. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. I felt my resolve weaken.

"Lena, what's wrong?" She looked up at me, and hastily wiped away some tears from her face. She just handed me a black letter. I felt a dread rise in my throat and I paled as I read the letter:

_Lena Tenyck,_

_It is our misfortune to inform you of the tragic death of your father, Kenneth Tenyck at the age of 53 years. Unfortunately your father and another Muggle were in the wrong place at the wrong time when a drunken Muggle attempted to rob a store. Our thoughts are with you as we grieve for you._

_With Much Sorrow,_

_Ferguson Pimpernel,_

_Minister of Magic_

I didn't know what to say. What is there to say? So I hugged Lena in what I hoped to be a comforting way. I don't feel any real affection with her, so I can't really tell. Lena sobbed in my shoulder for awhile until she fell asleep in my lap. I heard a small noise and looked up to see Lily coming down the dormitory staircase. She saw us both, blushed, and turned around to head back upstairs, but I called her back.

She stared at me for a second and than noticed Lena with her tear streaked face. She rushed over to her and looked up at me, with anger in her eyes.

"What did you do to her?!"

I frowned at her and was about to reply but decided I didn't want to start another row. I handed Lily the letter. Her already pale complexion paled more. Lily hugged the sleeping Lena, and I left them down there together. I felt horrible for Lena's loss and didn't want to make her feel even more grief-stricken, so I'll have to break up with her after she recovers. Of course, she'll never _fully_ recover. No one who loses a loved one ever does.

**Lily's POV**

Laying in bed, I realize two things. One: James is right. I should apologize to Lena. Two: Lena isn't here.

I can kill two Hippogriffs with one stone if I can find Lena, so I head down to the Common Room and see Lena with her head in James' lap. The armchair is blocking a little bit, so I can't really see. I flush hoping she's not doing what I think their doing. I turn around, hoping not to be noticed but James calls me over, sounding distressed. Okay, I guess not.

I walk over and see Lena crying. Oh Merlin! What did he do to her! When I ask him it, (rather threateningly) he hands me a letter. Oh non poor Lena. No one deserves that.

After James leaves, she wakes up. I smile softly down at her.

"Lena I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." She sniffed. "I can't believe what rotten luck I have."

"Well I'm sorry for that too, but I meant about us having the row. I'm really sorry. I just got...I don't know."

"Your not just saying that because you feel sorry for me, are you?"

I shake my head. "I was going to apologize no matter what." Lena smiled at me through her red eyes.

"Well, I should have told you about me liking James. I'm sorry too. I was just surprised when he said yes to me, I mean of all people-"

"Wait. _You_ asked _him_ out?" I felt my heart rise a little.

"Well yes. I don't think he would've asked me by himself. He didn't even know who I was before that." Lena sat up, rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes.

"But Lily, I really like him. And he likes me. He is so sweet and fun. The best boyfriend I've ever had. I know we've only been going out for a week, but I think I might be falling for him..." She blushed a little.

_Lena _asked _James_ out? All this time I thought it was the other way around... Well, he still said yes to her, so what does it matter? I felt my heart drop again.


	18. Loose Ties

Chapter 18 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Thanks reviewers. Thanks to my betas. This is the last chapter of sixth year. I've decided to keep their seventh year in the same story so this isn't the end of this story!**

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: **Thank you so much for updating for all the chapters, you have no idea how much I appreciate that! I'm also SO happy that you like the chapters. And I totally feel bad for putting cliffhangers, so when ever I have a cliffhanger I try to update ASAP.

**Evil Pillow: **Here's the update!

**Hello? Mary:** I feel so pathetic that I can't remember what happens in my own fic, lol. But Lily's parents are dead. James' are still alive. I'm going to show a little more about his background in 7th year.

**Danu 3: **Thanks so much! I try to update asap. Plus it helps that I had all the chapters already written, lol.

**Slytherinbabe05: **Thanks! It is freaky that James is mature! Maybe Lily will notice...

**James POV**

I've been going out with Lena for two and a half weeks now. She's been a bit happier but I've been miserable. Lily looks happier since she's apologized to Lena. I'm glad she took heed of my words of wisdom. Although I have to say taking my own advice has gotten me into this mess in the first place. I shouldn't have said yes to Lena. Now I'm stringing her along because I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Potter!" My head snapped up to Brody's irritated voice. He finally noticed that I'm not paying attention to him.

"What are the characteristics of a werewolf?" Hmm...Let me see now...

I easily name them. I can see Sirius smirking across the room. Peter seems to be laughing, but Remus has smacked him to get him to shut up.

Brody gave me an irritated glare. It's not fun when the teacher tries to get you to answer a question incorrectly only for the student to rub the correct answer in their face. Ha-ha!

Exams are coming soon, and the teachers and students are stressing. Including Lily. I've seen her awake at 2 or 3 in the morning, studying.

"You should get more sleep Lily. I know you know the material, you don't have to study _that_ hard."

I don't know if it was her regular temper or the stress of the upcoming exams, but she snapped. "Not everyone is born brilliant like you Potter. Some of us have to actually study and do our homework to pass."

I felt a little hurt at this comment, but she's right. "Well I was born into a Wizarding family so I had a head start."

Lily nodded. But I continued, hoping to make her feel better. Or smile. I love her smile. "For being Muggleborn, you're doing one helluva job." I think I saw a small, but happy smile on her lips.

"Prongs, we've barely gotten to prank any Slytherins this year." Sirius whined. Remus rolled his eyes, but nevertheless nodded.

"Well you can't forget about our End-of-the-Year Feast Prank. Or for short, the 'EOTYFP'." I said, smiling at the thought.

Later after dinner, I'm walking with Sirius and Remus when we hear whispering... suspicious whispering. I give Sirius and Remus a look and we all stop and listen quietly.

A first voice spoke. "...so she hasn't figured it out yet? And they call her the brightest witch in our year...Ha."

A second rough voice answered. "Well Evans hopefully got the message while she was hanging around that she is a worthless piece of-"

I felt the anger boil and as one, we stepped out of the shadows.

"Fancy meeting you here, Black." I said, menacingly.

Sirius smirked but Remus spoke next. "Snape, Black, as a prefect I'm going to have to take points away from Slytherin for the harming of Lily Evans, a fellow student. I'm also going to talk to the Head of Slytherin-"

Black and Snape stepped closer to us, pulling out their wands. Too bad that we have quicker reflexes...

**Lily's POV**

"I heard that Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape were in the Hospital Wing for the last week of school."

It's the end of the year and Lena, Frankie and I had managed to get out own compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Yes, I'm sad to be going home, but I'm also a little relieved. No more homework, classes (although I do like them), teachers, or James Potter. What could be better?

I looked up, interested. "Really? Why?"

Frankie shrugged. "Probably James Potter and Sirius Black decided they needed to. You know it's been awhile since they last did any pranks. Except for at the End-of-the-Year Feast of course, that was great." We all laughed at the memory.

Lena laughed. "You're half true, though. I heard that Remus Lupin _helped_ them beat up Bellatrix and Snape."

I glanced at her sharply. "Are you serious? I can't imagine him ever doing anything like that! He wouldn't do that, he's a Prefect."

"Oh yes I would." The three of us looked up to see Remus Lupin (who just spoke), Sirius Black, and James Potter standing in the doorway to our compartment.

Lena smiled at James. "Hi James honey, how are you?!" I looked down at my feet when she said this. Frankie rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well I'm off to visit Alice." He said, blushing. "Bye Lily, Lena." He nodded at the Marauders, who nodded back. Frankie left the compartment. Sirius and Remus sat down, taking his side of the compartment.

James looked at me (I carefully avoided his gaze) and then looked at Lena. "Lena, can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded, excitedly and exited the compartment with James.

They're probably off to snog somewhere. I glared at the door that just slid shut. Sirius must have noticed because he laughed. "If you glare at that door hard enough it's going to break, you know."

Remus smiled, but I just gave Sirius the same icy glare. Sirius gasped. "Now I'm going to break...ahhh...look away you fiend!"

Remus and I laughed as he flattened himself on the floor. Then I remembered...

"Remus did you really help beat up Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape?"

Remus nodded, turning a little pink. "I didn't _beat them up_ per say..." Sirius snorted.

I glared at Remus. "Why? They haven't done anything lately. You know as a Prefect you can't-"

"Like hell they didn't." Sirius said. "They're the ones who've been picking on you this entire year. We just got back at them."

I frowned. They did that for _me_? Remus must have read my mind because he said, smiling. "James was furious when he found out that _they_ had done that to you..."

I blushed, but they just smiled. That goofy, annoying smile that makes me want to punch them. It really does.

"Stop that smiling, it's so annoying! Stop, stop it! It's SO annoying!" Oh how I wanted to punch them. They just burst out laughing at the look on my face.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts." I said, staring out the window as the scenery rushed by. I could see trees, grass, cows...

Sirius smiled sadly. "We'll be back next year."

Remus stared out the window with me. "Yeah, but that will be our last year."

"Yes, but after that we'll be able to do magic outside of school. Than Snape will _really_ wish he hadn't been born..." I didn't want to ruin the mood, so I didn't reprimand him.

Remus looked over at me. "What are you going to do when you get out of school?"

I said without hesitating. "I want to be an Auror."

Both their eyes widened. "Really? We didn't know you wanted to be an Auror."

Sirius nodded. "Remus, James, and I are going to be Aurors too. Fight evil and such. You know that there are very few girls that are Aurors. But I bet you'd make it. Everyone knows that you're the most brilliant witch in our year. Heck, probably school."

I blushed, but was very pleased at this.

The rest of the train ride went by fast and I was having a great time, but before I knew it, we were gathering our trunks to get off the train. I looked back at the brilliantly red train that I had learned to love and smiled. Of course Sirius had to break the moment.

"Move Lillers, you're blocking the way. You can reminisce later." Sirius said, giving me a light push out of the way.

Sirius, Remus, Frankie, and I were all standing in a circle, talking. No one really wanted to leave just yet. It wasn't until Frankie asked where James was that I realized I didn't know where he was either.

Remus looked at me and smiled. "I'd say breaking off loose ties."

I looked up quickly to see James getting off the train after a sobbing Lena. I smiled. Yes, even though my best friend is sobbing her poor little heart out, I am smiling. James looks up and meets my eye. For the first time, I don't blush and look away, I just smile at him. A genuine smile. If he was surprised he didn't show it. He just gave me an adorable smile back that made my heart flutter.

I think Remus and Sirius were waiting for me to say something because they were looking at me as if waiting for something. I blushed when I noticed this.

"Wait, I'm sorry what were we talking about?" They both just looked at each other, looked back at me and smiled. I swear one day I'm going to punch them.


	19. The Woes of Maturity

Chapter 19 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: I am so happy at the number of reviews I have. Thanks to all! I just wanted to say that I was happy that everyone noticed that I try to update frequently. I know what it's like to find a fic you like and to have to wait around for weeks/months for the next update to come along...especially when it's a cliffhanger- that's irritating, isn't it? I actually post a new chapter everytime I have at least 5-6 reviews...I don't know if anybody noticed that though, lol.**

**hpotterluver: **That_ is_ weird. What a coincidence! Yes, I felt bad for making Lena the guinea pig, but she really should have noticed that James wasn't that into her. Oh well.

**Slytherinbabe05: **You're welcome...and you're welcome again. I may be the writer, but you're a reviewer and reviewers have a lot of influence on me, lol.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: **Aw, I bet it did go nice with the ending. I agree with you about the reviews for each chapter! Thank you for doing that again, it makes me happy because I really like to know what people think of each individual chapter, not just the entire story as a whole. Although, ANY review is nice.

**evil-pillow:** Glad you like it!

**Hello? mary:** I'm happy to hear that you liked those parts, I enjoyed writing them. The irritating smirks/smiles and Lily wanting to punch them part- that's sort of based on what I feel sometimes. If I have to admit someone's right and I'm wrong, they usually give me this God-awful smirk that makes me wanna punch someone, lol. Of course I never actually would...

**iluv0liver16:** Tell me about it. High school takes up A LOT of time. At least by the time the weekend rolls around, I already have a couple of updates up, so no cliffies for you! Thanks to you for being an awesome reviewer!

**ZayneLily: **What are you confused about?

**GreyShadows: **Wow, you have no idea how happy your review made me! I have this big goofy grin that could compete with James'. LOL. And about Lily's parents dieing...I was hoping no one notice my goof up, lol. I was so fixed on the Lily and James scene, that I totally forgot about her parents, and yes she should have been more sad. When I get a chance at the end of the story I might try to go back and fix the errors, but once you put in a chapter, it takes a while to redowload it and edit it and replace that chapter...etc.

**Carmel March:** Awwwww! Thank you so much. Your review made me soooooooo happy!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I tossed a pair of socks into my open trunk. There we go! I think that's all. I re-checked my list a few times, and finally decided that I had everything. Except for my books, which I need to get at Diagon Alley.

I'm happy to say that even though I had a miserable summer, I kept in contact with James. And Sirius and Remus. I even wrote a few letters to Peter. I reread the most recent letter that James had sent me. We had sent each other letters everyday. I always get excited when I see his owl on my bed with a new letter:

_Lily,_

_I hope all is well over there and that Petunia stops pestering you. I think she's just jealous of you. You're pretty intimidating sometimes. Just kidding there, Flower. Everything's just peachy here. Sirius is having another Sugar Overdose episode. This time he only set fire to the living room. My mum just about had a cow. We (me, Remus, and Peter) were able to corner him and sedate him. Well not sedate him, more or less just stun him so that my mum and dad can finally have a moment to relax. Dad is worried that we'll 'accidentally' forget to un-stun him. Ha. That only happened twice. And let me assure you, it was the quietest (and best) eight hours of our lives. Ha. Just kidding...again. Me and the guys are going to Diagon Alley the day before term starts to get our supplies. Come meet up with us at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_ for some ice cream. I know you like ice cream. Double chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, right? Simple, but tasty! I agree. Sirius tends to like the more extravagant ice cream...unfortunately. Sirius was banned from Florences' for 2 years because of that...Luckily that was in 2nd year, so he can go now- _Hi Lily Flower!!! Wassuuuuuuppp?!!!- _Sirius! Give me back my quill...hey- _No, this is James. I was just kidding back there about me being Sirius- _No it really is Sirius- _I, James Potter, would like to profess my undying love to you right now- **Padfoot give Prongs back his quill so he can finish writing to Lily - **_Sirius, Remus, OUT!!! There I just locked them out of my room. Thank Merlin. I'm pretending that I can't hear Sirius' pleas to let him in because 'There's Extra Terrestrial activity out here James, I'm scared. Let me in or I'll die! I know you don't want me to die Prongs... let me in!!' Well, you get the idea. Anyways, I think Remus has just stunned him again, I better go and un-stun him! See you at Diagon Alley!_

_Yours Truly,_

_James_

I smile as I put the letter back down. James and his friends always find a way to cheer me up, even if they don't know it. I will definitely plan on meeting them at Diagon Alley.

**James' POV**

"Are you ready to go Prongs?" I looked up to see Sirius sticking his head in my room, his hair still wet from his hour and a half shower.

"Yeah just hold on a second Padfoot." I grabbed the small box that was filled with every letter I had received from Lily. I had shrunken the box (and letters) so that no one would find it. I could only imagine the teasing and tormenting I'd get from Padfoot and Moony. Even Wormtail could be pretty interrogative.

I was surprised when I sent a letter to Lily and she had actually returned it. This was only a week after we had gotten out from Hogwarts, too. I used to send her letters in 4th and 5th year only for her to either ignore them or send one back with a hex in it. Sirius and Remus always found these letters highly amusing. We'll see how amusing it is when they have to walk around with boils on their...body. They hurt like crazy.

I ran down the staircase and skipped the last few steps and landed with a thud on the ground. Remus and Sirius looked up.

Remus grinned. "I thought there was a herd of Hippogriffs coming down the stairs. You sound almost as bad as Padfoot when _he_ runs down the stairs." Sirius glowered at him as I laughed.

"Are we ready to go? Are we meeting Wormtail at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_ along with Lily?"

Sirius looked up. "Lily's going to actually meet with us?"

I looked at him, uncertainly. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "I'm just surprised that she'd agree to go with you...err, I mean us." I threw the pillow that rested on the couch at him, only to result in an all out pillow fight.

"What's this?! If I've told you once, I've told you a MILLION times. DO NOT FIGHT IN THE HOUSE!" The three of us stopped, abashed, and looked up at my glowering mom. My mom rolled her eyes as we all ran outside to continue the fight.

**Lily's POV**

"Lily!" I turned around, and to my delight saw Frankie sitting at Florences' with Alice. He had told me that he had a crush on her, but I didn't think that he had the guts to ask her out. Frankie has always been a bit passive.

I walked over to them, but didn't sit down. I didn't want to intrude on them.

I smiled at Alice, who shyly smiled back at me. I raised an eyebrow at Frankie, but he just blushed.

"Hi Alice, how was your summer?"

"It was very nice. And yours?"

"Not very exciting, but it was okay I suppose." I turned to Frankie. "I didn't get to see you all summer. How was it?"

Frankie shrugged. "I went to Greece with my family. My mom's parents live there. It was really hot though."

I looked around for any familiar faces. Frankie must have known who I was looking for because he said, smiling. "James, Sirius, and Remus are all inside ordering their ice cream. Unfortunately it's taking awhile because Sirius is trying to put as many toppings on his ice cream as the store owner will allow."

I rolled my eyes as Alice stifled a laugh. I waved goodbye to Frankie and Alice and entered the cool shop.

The store had an abnormally large queue, but that might have been because of the hold-up that is also known as Sirius. After a few minutes, the three boys turned around and must have seen me because they all came running over to me, grinning.

Sirius practically knocked me over with his enormous hug. I laughed as his arm wrapped around me only to have the ice cream that was in it splatter on his new robes. Thankfully not mine or I wouldn't have been laughing.

Remus and James in turn gave me a hug. I don't know if it was just me, but James' hug seemed to last the longest. Remus and Sirius went off to find a table outside, but James held me back.

"Here." He handed me a delicious looking ice cream. "I knew your favorite ice cream was Double Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, so I got it for you..." He trailed off awkwardly. I took the ice cream for him, smiling widely.

"Thank you very much James. That's very sweet." I leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. He blushed and I turned around and walked outside to see where Remus and Sirius were.

**James' POV**

I don't know how long I stood there with my hand on my cheek, but the guy behind me woke me up out of my trance. "You're not a tree kid, keep on moving, you're causing a traffic jam."

"Oh thank you kind-sir for letting me know that I am in fact not a tree. I was having an identity crisis, and didn't realize what species I was until you pointed it out to me _just_ now. I salute you!" I saluted him and walked off to go find Lily and the gang.

"Hey Prongs, we thought you'd gotten lost in there." I flicked a nut off my ice cream at Sirius.

Remus grimaced. "Let's not start another food fight, shall we?"

Lily quickly looked up at Remus. "_Another_ food fight?" I shot Remus a pointed look behind Lily. Remus noticed it and shrugged at Lily.

"Oh it was an accident in our 1st year, no big deal." Lily glanced at me and then continued eating her ice cream. I sighed with relief and mouthed 'thank you' to Remus who just grinned back.

I forgot to mention my plan for this year. I know that I've been immature the past couple of years, but I really want to change. So over the summer my friends helped me change. Although according to Remus it was mostly my self.

I'm not going to ask Lily out this year until we become very close friends. I've got a head start because over the summer (thanks to our letters) Lily and I became pretty close. But not close enough for me to ask her out quite yet. I have to be sure that she likes me. I mean, I know she likes me, but I mean more than just _like_. I also have to show her the gentleman side of me. And yes, I do have it in me.

No more pranks, which I haven't done in awhile anyways, no more picking on the Slytherins or Snape for that matter. I'm going to try and be civil to him. I'm not going to have a single girlfriend or date this year (unless it's Lily Evans). I'm not going to take advantage of my position as Head Boy this year. Did I mention I was Head Boy? Well, surprisingly I am. Yes, you make think this is a lot to ask of James Potter, but I'm going to try. I'm changing for the girl that I've loved for almost 7 years. I'm changing for Lily Evans.

So the bottom line is: I'm going to have to act..._mature_.


	20. Seventh Year Begins

Chapter 20 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: I love my reviewers! They always make me smile! ;) Sorry that this chapter doesn't have much in it... It's hard to start something. Even harder to finish it, lol.**

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: **Are you serious (not Sirius)? Thank you so much! You made me feel SO happy when you said that you thought it was that funny!!! I loved your review, oh my god!

**Slytherinbabe05: **I wish I had a James Potter. How rare is it to find a good-looking, charming guy. It is probably like finding a needle in a friggin' haystack. I'm sure there are lots of charming guys, but they need to be good-looking. Not that I'm shallow...but it helps. LOL. Oh and how rare it that they actually like you back, wouldn't that be awesome?

**Hello? Mary:** Course I do, thanks for liking the chapter!

**evil-pillow: **Maturity, ha! I laugh at maturity! Hahaha!

**ChristinaMarie15:** Yeah, I also thought it was real sweet. I guess I kind of write James like how any girl would want a boy to be. Except that I don't want him to be too perfect...

**Danu3:** Pretty scary huh?

**iluv0liver16**: HW takes up a lot of time! Here's the chappie!

**ZayneLily:** LOL. Here's the update!

**the queen of whatever:** Most believable? Thank you! I didn't want it to be cheesy or anything, so I'm glad to hear it!

**Luna Lovegood2: **I'm glad that you decided to review though, thank you!

****

**Lily's POV**

I closed my eyes as I ran through the barrier separating Platform 9 and 10. I immediately heard the low whistle ring, warning the students that it'd be leaving in a few minutes.

My happy mood started to disintegrate as I realized that this would be the last time I board the train to go to Hogwarts. I studied the red train for a moment before I heard someone calling my voice.

"Lily, Lily!" I turned around to see Lena Tenyck running toward me. She gave me a big hug which I hesitantly returned. I wonder how she's been doing ever since James broke up with her...

I smiled at her. "How was your summer?"

Lena's smile faded a little. "It was okay. I was sad for a lot of it, but I'm over it. I actually visited my cousins in France..." We walked on the train and walked down the train to find a compartment, but then I remembered-

"Oh Lena, I'm sorry I've got to go to the Head Compartment."

Lena nodded. "Oh that's fine, I'll find Frankie. I hope he's not snogging with Alice though..." She walked down the aisle and entered a compartment at the end. I turned back around and found the compartment that was nicely labeled.

I slid open the door and my eyes fell on the person occupying it, a Headboy pin attached on his robes. He looked up and smiled, his messy jet black hair falling over his eyes.

"Lily! What a pleasant surprise! Of course who else would be Headgirl?" James said with a genuine smile on his face.

My first thought was that Hell had finally frozen over. About time, too! I realized with shame how rude this was and instead smiled back at him.

"Congratulations James, I'm very pleased to see you made Headboy." I pretended not to notice the surprised look on his face. I took a seat across from him and looked out the window to notice that the train had started moving.

I glanced back to see James staring at me, awkwardly. He sighed a bit.

"Look Lily, I just wanted to say that I know you're probably thinking that I'll goof up and take advantage of our living quarters, but I promise I'm going to act responsibly, like a true gentleman. I will not ruin your time here as Headgirl, I can promise that."

**James' POV**

To my surprise Lily just smiled at me and said, "I know, James."

She trusts me! I watched her look back out the window. She is so beautiful. Does she know that? I hope so. At least I was able to tell her last year...

"Say Lily, do you want to play Wizard's Chess?" She looked up at me and smiled (that beautiful smile that lights up her face).

"I'd love to. But, be prepared to lose Mr. Potter." She gave a small smirk but I just laughed.

"Thanks for the warning Miss Lily but I suggest you take your own advice." She laughed and set up the board.

That was the most intense game of Wizard's Chess I've played since I played Remus. Unfortunately she won. But it was worth it to see that big smile on her face. I have to admit that she can be quite entertaining when she's pretending to be arrogant. Funny, that I should say that.

Not long after we were starting up a second round, did Sirius and Remus enter the room.

Lily raised her eyebrow at them and looked at me patiently. I rolled my eyes at them, trying to hold back a smile.

"You know Padfoot, Moony. The Head Compartment is called the Head Compartment for a reason. Only the Head's are allowed in it." Wow, I said 'Head' a lot.

Sirius grinned at me. "Apologies Mr. BigHead." Sirius looked over at Lily and smiled his 'charming' (according to girls, not me) smile. "And Mrs. BigHead." Lily flushed crimson and mock glared at him.

Remus sighed heavily. "I tried to keep him out, I swear."

Lily giggled. "I bet you did. He's kind of like a stray _dog._" I said, holding back a grin. "Follows and stalks the nearest person..." I glanced over at Lily and was pleased to see her smiling at our exchange.

Sirius grinned cockily back at me. "And like a dog, I'm attracted to the pretty ladies..." Sirius tipped an imaginary hat at Lily, making me glare at Sirius.

To my delight Lily didn't fall for this, instead she just rolled her eyes. "And like a dog, he tends to get a little to frisky with the nearest person's leg." Remus and I burst out laughing as Sirius turned a slight shade of pink.

I smiled proudly at Lily. That's my girl!

**Lily's POV**

I sighed as I finished counting the 396 dots on the ceiling. It was after the Sorting Ceremony and I had surprisingly sat with James throughout it.

I'm currently lying on the fancy, soft four post double bed that's in the middle of my new Headgirl room. The colors of the entire Head Dormitory are a deep red and gold, Gryffindor colors. It's beautiful! James and my room are separated by a bathroom, also brilliantly designed.

The Head Common Room is in a tower of it's own at the opposite end of the Gryffindor dorms. The Head's Room entrance is a portrait of a brilliant, golden Lion surrounded in a red background. I assume that the portrait has been changed from last year because the past Head students weren't both Gryffindors. The portrait surprised me when it spoke because unlike the low roar of a lion, it had a polite British accent. Let me just say that seeing a menacing looking lion speaking English with a British accent is quite a sight. I had to struggle not to burst out laughing, after all that wouldn't be polite.

I went back downstairs to the Head Common Room to see James enter, looking like he was about to laugh.

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. He pointed behind him to the back of the portrait.

"The lion..." I nodded, sharing a laugh with him.

James looked around and (like mine had) his jaw dropped at the beautiful common room.

"It pays to get good grades, let me tell you that." I nodded, agreeing with him. James noticed the staircase that was obviously the Headboy's dorm and walked up it with me following him.

**James' POV**

This room is brilliant! I turned around before I opened the door to my dorm and was surprised to see Lily behind me.

She blushed when I looked at her curiously. "I just wanted to see if your dorm looks like mine..." She trailed off, looking embarrassed.

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine and led her into my room. I tried to pay no attention to the fact that I was touching her, but it was difficult when her hand fit so perfectly in mine. I dropped it in surprise when I saw my dorm though. What a sight. I turned to Lily.

"Does it look like yours?" Lily blushed at this and shook her head.

"Mine is the opposite. I have a red bed instead of your gold one. And everything is flipped..." I tried to ignore the fact that my bed was so close to us. I used the bathroom as a distraction.

Lily followed me in it and watched in amusement as I picked up every little thing that was in the cabinets. I noticed a door on the other side of the bathroom and walked over to it and opened it.

I realized in an instance that this must be Lily's room. I blushed a little, looking down at her.

"Do we share a bathroom?" I asked. Lily nodded, also blushing.

"I'll write up a schedule of who uses it when so that we don't have any...err...embarrassing accidents."

We both avoided each other's face to prevent anymore blushing. The only thing going through my head right now was that Sirius and Remus better not catch wind of the Head Room's password...


	21. We Have Chemistry

Chapter 21 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Thanks to my lovely reviewers and beta!**

**ChristinaMarie15:** Exactly! If I made him perfect I wouldn't have much to write now would I...

**Danu3:** Oh yes.

**Carmel March:** Thanks! I hope I don't update _too _fast...I just feel bad for making people wait, lol. I hate the way most of the fics I read take FOREVER to update, and I'm sirius about that. Serious, I mean, not sirius.

**Slytherinbabe05: **LOL!!! Sure, I'll let you all know what the password is in the next chapter. I didn't get to put it in this chapter because I wrote it before I got your review, but I promise I'll let you all know it!

**iluv0liver16:** I'm ecstatic to hear that! Thanks!

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot:** I'm glad I can inspire you! That makes me happy...which should make you happy, lol. I hope you feel better. I hate colds. At least it gives you a day off school...

**ZayneLily:** Oh, undoubtly. Thanks for reviewing!

**misakichi1:** Thanks! They'll get together very soon.

**glaz: **An all nighter! Woah, that'd kill me! Don't you have to go to school or are you out of school? But if you manage it, tell me! I'm glad my fic helped keep you awake! I don't want it to put you to sleep, lol. Yes in Chapter 7 i originally had them kiss, but i changed my mind. So they did NOT kiss in Chapter 7. They just leant in real close and stopped. I should take out in the later chapters that I said I corrected it. Thanks for pointing that out.

**dweem-angel:** Thanks, here's the next chappie!

* * *

**James' POV**

"Wow you get to share a bathroom with Lily?" Peter asked, amazed. I nodded.

"I'm not going to take advantage of that in anyway though."

Remus nodded. "Maturity. I like it."

Sirius yawned. "A virtue_ and_ a curse."

I nodded and stretched.

"So...Prongs...buddy. What's the Head Password?" Sirius said, with puppy dog eyes. At least attempting to, considering I've mastered the art of ignoring his 'puppy dog face'.

I glared at him. "I would not tell you if my life depended on it."

"Aw buddy, you're no fun."

I nodded, cracking my neck. "None at all."

**Lily's POV**

"So you get to share a bathroom with him? Isn't that..." Lena waved her hands around to try and find a word.

"Risky?" Frankie said, flipping through his new Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Lena shrugged. "I was going to say promoting shagging, but 'risky' works too."

I nodded. "He's being very mature. No rude comments or anything. As a matter of fact I think he's going to make up a schedule as to avoid any of us...err walking in on each other."

Frankie laughed. "That'd be hilarious-" I gave him a cold glare. "Did I say hilarious? I meant dreadful. Absolutely dreadful! Even horrific, very horrific in fact-"

"Okay Frankie, I get the point."

"Anyways I have a Prefect meeting in a little bit, so I better go."

Lena raised her eyebrows. "But you're Headgirl, not a Prefect."

"The Headboy and girl run the Prefect meetings though." I glanced down at my watch. I had only 10 minutes to get to the Head's common room, where James and I had decided to conduct the meeting. We had decided to maintain privacy that we'd change the password after the meetings.

It took me 9 minutes and 45 seconds to sprint to the Head room. When I got there James was sitting at the head of the table with an empty seat next to him. The prefects were all seated around James and the empty seat. I assumed the empty seat was for me.

I smiled at James as I took the seat next to him. He straightened his posture a bit, as if ready for business. It was kind of cute. The prefects started to quiet when they noticed us waiting for their undivided attention.

James cleared his throat and individually passed out a piece of parchment to everyone. "Those are this week's passwords for each House's Common Room, respectively. Alright, now on to introductions. For those of you who don't know me, I'm James Potter, this year's Headboy." He motioned to me, "And this is your Headgirl, Lily Evans. You will listen and respect our rules and notions, as well as your _fellow_ Prefect's ideas. Professor Dumbledore and his staff are expecting us to properly run and take care of planning things and maintaining order so we will do so." James looked at me, "Do you have anything to add?"

I shook my head. "Just the rules." James folded his hands in his lap and watched me. I guess he's going to let me say the rules.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. I have NEVER liked talking in front of people, it makes me nervous. "As Prefects you can take away points for misconduct and reward points for good behavior. If you're going to take away a lot of points...say over 40 or so, you must first speak with myself or James or an administrator." I glanced at James for help and he seemed to understand because he turned back to the prefects and spoke.

"You're not to take advantage whatsoever of your position as Prefect. Anyone who does will have to deal with me. And Lily. And I really don't think you want us _both_ mad at you."

There was a worried silence after he said this. I guess it _would_ be pretty scary to have the two most hot tempered people in the school mad at you. About 15 minutes later, with the Prefects well informed on their duties, the meeting ended.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" James asked me.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, you really know how to maintain order. I'm...well no, I'm not surprised."

James smiled, happily. Not smirking. "Thank you. Do you get nervous when talking in front of people?"

I nodded, abashed. "I don't like a lot of attention."

**James' POV**

I nodded. Of course she doesn't like attention. She gets embarrassed when anyone even compliments her. Of course she doesn't dislike attention enough to let herself pass up a chance to answer a question in class.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but you _like_ attention. _Everyone_ knows that."

I looked down, also ashamed. She shook her head.

"That's also nothing to be ashamed of. You just have to know when to stop."

I nodded, she's right. "Umm..." I want to ask her out but I don't know how to do so without her getting upset...

"So Lily, as Headboy and girl we need to plan this year's events. I think as us being the leaders, we're going to run the best year ever ran before. Or ever again."

Lily shrugged. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because we have chemistry."

She flushed and looked down at her shoelaces that were perfectly laced in to her trainers. She's always so well dressed. Her tie is always in the center and her skirt is never wrinkled, her socks are even and her shirt is always neatly tucked in. It's darn right cute.

"Well we do, it's true. Even Dumbledore and the staff know. And all the students..." I trailed off, embarrassed. How is it she is the only person I can ever feel embarrassed around? She turns me into a bumbling fool around her.

Lily looked up at me with her sparkling eyes. Were they lit up...?

"We need to get together soon to plan what's going to happen this year. If we're going to have the best year ever ran- like you said- than we should get started." Lily said, opening up her planner.

I suddenly got an idea. "Yeah...uh next weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend...Maybe we could meet up together and...discuss plans or something."

Lily leaned in so close to me that I could count the freckles that scattered across her nose. I felt myself stop breathing and my eyes widen.

"Is that a date Mr. Potter?"

I leaned in a little. "Do you want it to be Miss Lily?"

"Do _you_ want it to be?"

"You _know_ what I want."

"Do I now?"

"I want you..."

Lily nodded, encouraging me.

"…to go with me to Hogsmeade."

Lily smiled. "Okay. Then I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks around 3?"

I nodded. "3 sounds good."

Lily patted my cheek with her hand and stood up. "Well then, it's a date! See you then."

I nodded, not able to say anything out loud because I was still so shocked that I had gotten a date with Lily Evans, even if it's just to discuss "Head stuff". Oh well, can't look a gift hippogriff in the mouth.


	22. Head Discussions

Chapter 22 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Thanks!**

**glaz:** Hey wow, I'm homeschooled too! That's why I usually update during the morning so when the other people get home from school there's a chapter waiting for them. Wow, That's amazing that you can stay up for 28 hours! Wow, lol. Good luck if you're going to stay up for 48 hours, lol. I'd probably fall asleep when I'm trying to do a class, hee hee.

**Carmel March:** Thank _you_! Glad you like it!

**Slytherinbabe05: **I read it and reviewed! It was deep and touching. I think you should write a Lily/James romance! You have a real good writing style, and I love Lily/James stories!

**CanadianBlueberries:** I was kind of sick or making Lily constantly mad at James, lol. Yes, they have a date of some sort. We'll have to see how it goes...

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: **I'm glad you liked that part!

**ZayneLily:** Nice dancing. Reminds me of Greg's dancing.

**iluv0liver16:** Lol. Aww, that's quite a quinky-dink! Thank you, most of the time the chapters write themselves. And of course thanks to my beta! Before I even wrote this story I came up with the plot, so I guess I 'brainstormed'! Aw, big word!

**awesome islanders:** Well lucky for you, you don't have to wait cause here's the chappie! Yay! Lol, sorry I'm hyper!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I rolled over feeling the sunlight stream into my room. I guess it's time to wake up...I sat up and looked around. I had forgotten that I had my own room. And a double bed! I don't even have one at home!

I stood up on the bed and looked up. The ceiling is far enough up for me not to hit my head...even if I were to say...jump?

I crouched low and sprang up jumping high and landing on my bed.

"Wow! This is so cool!" I said to no one in particular. I jumped up and landed on my butt jumping back to my feet. I continued to jump with my back to the doors. Unfortunate for me because I wouldn't be able to see if anyone walked in...

"Wow this bed is bouncy!" I said giggling.

An amused voice said behind me. "Yeah it is."

I gasped and spun around so fast I slipped and fell back, off the bed smacking my butt on the floor. I heard James rush over to me.

"Are you okay Lily?" I was pleased to hear concern in his voice, but unfortunately I was in so much buttocks pain that I snapped at him.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I immediately regretted it as I saw his face fall a bit.

I sighed. "I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just..." I blushed. "My tailbone hurts...I think I bruised it."

James appeared to be attempting to hold back a smile for my sake. He coughed to cover up his laugh. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

I grumbled at him which only made him laugh out loud.

"Stop laughing at me..."

James stopped and looked at me. "You're right. I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me. But are you seriously okay?"

I nodded. "If you didn't come in here to laugh at me, then why did you come in here?"

James looked uncomfortable. "I just wanted to see if you were up..."

I nodded. "Do you have the schedule?"

James looked at me, puzzled. "What?"

"For the bathrooms..."

He jumped up. "Oh! Yes, hold on, I'll be right back with them."

While he was gone I stood up and got back on the bed, sitting in the middle of it, staring at the design of the comforter. He was back in record time with a piece of parchment in his hand. He sat down next to me on the bed and explained the chart to me.

"...the red times are you and the green times are me. You get to shower first every night. And in the mornings you get the bathroom first."

I looked up at him. Wow, how polite of him. "When do you get it first?"

He shook his head. "No you can have it first, I don't mind."

"Oh why thank you."

"You're welcome."

We were both quiet for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to do or say. He broke the silence.

"So...when do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I looked up at him, with an eyebrow raised. He blushed. "I mean for the Head planning and such...we talked about it last night..."

"Oh, right. Yes I remember. The Hogsmeade weekend is next weekend, you already said when we were going."

James rolled his eyes. "I _know_ Lily. I'm not stupid. I meant time, place, etc."

"Oh. You don't have to be mean about it."

"I'm not being mean!"

"Yes you are! You called me stupid!"

"I did not! I called myself stupid."

"Oh so you admit it..." I said smirking.

"No! I mean I'm _not_ stupid!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not." He leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes mockingly. Our argument was fake and kind of flirting...

I stuck my tongue out at him. We were so close that I almost accidentally licked him. "Are too."

He didn't answer because he seemed to have been busying watching my lips as I was watching his...I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I closed them as did he...

All of the sudden the door flung open with Sirius bursting in with Lena behind him. "Ah-hah! I knew the password was 'Padfoot is a Spasmodic Nuisance'. You just thought I didn't know any big words didn't you-" He stopped talking as he noticed that James and I were both blushing.

Sirius raised his eyebrows allowing a small smirk to play on his lips. "I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" I shook my head, mortified. I noticed Lena looking at me and James. She just shook her head, gave me a _very_ dirty look, and stormed out. What's up with her?

**James' POV**

Although Lily was shaking her head violently, I was nodding, glaring daggers at Sirius. Sirius of course, being the git he is, didn't take that as a hint to leave.

I was so close to kissing Lily. She even almost licked me when she stuck her tongue out!

Sirius glanced at the bed we had just jumped off of. "Wow! That's a nice bed!" Sirius glanced back at us wiggling his eyebrows, suggestively.

James rolled his eyes, and then suddenly grinned. "And according to Lily, it's very bouncy."

I noticed that Lily had stood up and was walking toward the door, but I called her back. "Lily, what's wrong?"

She didn't turn around, she just shrugged and right before closing the door behind her, said. "I'm not sure."

I stared at the door for a minute before Sirius interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you okay James? I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to interrupt anything. As a matter of fact...I'm kind of shocked. Did anything happen?"

I gave him a weird look. "No, of course not. I'm fine, I'm just going to see if Lily's okay."

Sirius sighed. "Before I came here, Lena wanted to know where you were."

I looked up. "Huh?"

"Well, she came with me didn't she?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. Why? Does she need something?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you should go see her."

I sighed heavily. "I was going to go see if Lily is alright, I mean I'm assuming this is the first time she's ever been caught almost snogging on a bed with anyone."

Sirius grinned. "Oh so you _were_ doing something?"

"Were _going_ to. Than you interrupted."

He laughed. "That's what I'm hear for. Annoying Slytherins. And annoying you."

"Well you're doing a damn good job of it. Alright now move, I'm going to see Lily."

Sirius didn't move he just grinned. "So...are you dating Lily yet?"

I shrugged staring at the wall. "Not yet. But we're going to Hogsmeade together to discuss Head plans..."

Sirius snorted. "Oh, is that what they call it now? _Discussing_ Head Plans. I guess she could always _give_ you h-"

I threw Lily's pillow at him which promptly shut him up seeing as he spent the rest of the night trying to get the feathers out of his hair.


	23. Wild Goose Chases

Chapter 23 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Thanks to everyone. Random fact: Mad-hatter day is celebrated on my b-day! Does that say something about me? Does anybody know when that is? I'll give you a hint: If you watch Alice in Wonderland, it says so on the Mad-hatter's hat...**

**ZayneLily:** Sooner? That'd have to be like 3 chapters in one day, lol. That'd be funny.

**Slytherinbabe05:** Flirting, definitely. Not too dark, not too happy. Somewhere in between? Thanks, I want to know as soon as you make the fic.

**lollipop:** Oh my goodness! Do you really think so? Thank you! I'm so happy to hear that. I've never been told that before!

**arwen2121:** Thanks for your vote! Although it's too late if anyone wants it in a sequel, lol.

**Glaz:** 41 hours! Wow! That's got to be a record! Do you know what the record is in the Guinness Book of World Records? Maybe you've broken it, lol. Sirius is my favorite character too! That's why I never like to make him have a serious relationship b/c he's mine, muwhahah! I'm very sad the Rowling made him die, I'm still in denial...sighs

**Danu3:** Thanks for reviewing for both chapters, I really appreciate it! I'd laugh too.

**ChristinaMarie15: **They are cute together!

**iluv0liver16: **I don't think you did...I'm glad you like it!

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: **Of course, lol. I always think of you because I absolutely, positively LOVE your reviews, they always make me laugh!! LOL.

**evil-pillow: **Glad you like it, here's the update!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Lena? Are you up here?" I opened up the girl's dormitory and peeked in. A quick search of the room told me that she hadn't even been up here. And I'm starting to get worried.

In the Gryffindor Common Room I ran into Frankie. "Frankie! I'm so glad to see you. Have you seen Lena?"

Frankie shook his head. "I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why? Is she okay?"

I shrugged. "If there's a problem it's just emotional."

Frankie wrinkled his nose. "Oh whew! Than I'm going to stay out of this, but you should check in the Great Hall maybe she's eating breakfast."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the Common Room. Where else could she be? Certainly not somewhere as obvious as the Great Hall... The Astronomy Tower! Yes, maybe she's there!

**James' POV**

I looked around for Lily for what seemed like forever. In reality it's only been like 30 minutes, but that's close enough to forever. I've looked in the Great Hall and the Quidditch Pitch already...maybe she's in the old dormitory.

I raced into the Common Room to see Frankie walking up the boy's dorm staircase.

"Frankie! Frankie, have you seen Lily?"

Frankie looked like he was about to laugh. "Yeah, she's looking for Lena I think. She's been searching everywhere."

I kicked the wall angrily. "This is like a wild goose-chase!"

Frankie laughed. "Maybe you should check the Great Hall. I told Lily to check there, maybe she did."

I nodded and ran down the tower, through the halls and shortcuts that I knew and finally arrived at the Great Hall.

Like I expected, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were eating breakfast. I wish I could, I'm practically emaciated. I ran up to them, breathing hard.

Sirius grinned and said to Remus. "Looks like he finally took my advice and found a good shag to vent out his anger..." We both gave him a disgusted look. Peter, being the sidekick he is, just laughed.

"I'm not even going to say anything to that. Have you seen Lily?"

Sirius snickered. "Ran out on the morning after did she?"

Remus smacked him. "No we haven't. Why?" I explained to them how I had been looking for her all morning to see if she was okay.

I sighed, feeling defeated. "Do any of you have the Marauder's Map? I think one of you had it last."

Remus' lips twitched. "It's in our dormitory. I put it there after I was done..."

"No bloody way. I was just up there. There's no bloody way I'm going to bloody walk all the bloody way up to the bloody dormitory."

10 minutes later I was in the dormitory looking through Remus' stuff for the map.

**Lily's POV**

After searching the Astronomy Tower and finding nothing but a few snogging couples- which I of course took points for- I decided that maybe she's just eating breakfast.

What do you know but the last place I look, she is at? I saw her eating her breakfast next to Anna and Gwen down at the end of the table, the opposite end that the Marauders were sitting at. Well at least 3 of the Marauders. I wonder where James is...

As I was passing by the Marauders, Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled me toward them. I saw Lena look up at me. When I smiled at her she just looked back down at her food and continued to talk with Anna and Gwen.

"What do you want Sirius?"

"Prongs is looking for you." _Who?_

"Huh?"

"James. He's looking for you." Oh I had forgotten that James' friends called him Prongs. I wonder why...

"Why is he looking for me?"

Sirius shrugged. Remus said, "We don't know but you should stay here. Eventually he's going to get hungry and come here and than see you."

I rolled my eyes. "As much as I'd love to wait around here all day, I have to go talk with Lena." I pried Sirius' hand off my wrist and walked down to Lena and her friends.

Not sitting down, I said, "Lena, can I talk with you for a minute?"

Lena sighed and stood up. "I'll see you in History of Magic Gwen. And Anna."

I led her out the front doors and to the lake. I sat down, motioning for her to do the same.

"Are you okay? You just kind of ran out when...James and I were in my room."

Lena threw a rock into the lake. "I'm fine."

I looked at her. "Are you or are you just saying that?"

"Did you and James...?" The suggestion hung in the air until I finally got back to my senses and answered her.

"Ew, No! We were just sitting on my bed talking-"

"It didn't look like you were 'talking'."

"Well we were."

"Do you like him?"

"Well of course, he's a friend of mine."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant...do you like him. Like how he likes you."

I turned to her but she was carefully avoiding my gaze. "I think so. I'm not really sure to be honest."

Lena stood up and sighed. "Well of course you like him. Why wouldn't you like someone who's charming, good-looking, and in love with you."

"He's not-"

"Oh come on Lily, wake up and smell the pumpkin juice." We were silent for a minute, and I was debating whether or not I should say something when Lena interrupted my thoughts.

"Would you go out with him if he asked?" I was silent. How do I respond to that? She threw another rock into the lake. We both watched as one of the Giant Squid's tentacles flickered in the water.

Just as I was about to answer I saw James walking fast toward us. He looked out of breath, like he had been running...

"There you are Lily, I've been looking everywhere for you." He glanced at Lena, who ignored him and threw another rock into the water, causing the Giant Squid to splash some water at her.

"Hi Lena, umm...can I borrow Lily from you for a second?" Lena glanced up at him for a split second.

"Of course Potter, do what you will with her. Who am I to stop you?" James raised an eyebrow at her, looking at me as if to say: '_What's up with her?_'

I just shrugged and followed him as he led me across the grounds to a tree. My favorite tree to sit under, when it's a hot day because the shade from it blocks out all the heat. It's really quite nice.

He stopped walking and we both sat down under the tree. I could almost see Lena at the lake, still tossing rocks into it. I hope she doesn't upset the Giant Squid. He's really quite lenient of kids when they swim in it.

"I'm sorry Lily."

I shot him a confused look. "For what?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. They almost completely disappeared under the dark locks of hair that almost reached his eyes.

"Well I thought I had upset you when I had tried to kiss you today." I felt myself blush. He continued. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you; I really shouldn't have gone into your room. It's...not right."

I almost smiled at his embarrassment. "That's fine. I'd say it's equally my fault. Why _did_ you come into my room?"

**James' POV**

I let out a sarcastic laugh. Could I really tell her that I heard her bed moving and heard her giggling and I thought she was shagging someone and that I was angry enough to come over and beat the pulp out of the guy for touching her, and it turns out she was just jumping on her bed? No. She'd think I was too overprotective...or that I was spying on her...or something.

"Oh that. Well I woke up and I heard some noises...so I just came over to make sure you were alright..."

She nodded. "Well...that was sweet of you."

I felt myself blush. I hate that she can make me blush. I feel...out of control...

"So have you tried jumping on your bed?"

I looked up at her and grinned. "Of course. I couldn't call myself James Potter if I hadn't already tried that. Except unfortunately for me I forgot that I was rather tall and ended up smacking my head on the ceiling..."

To my delight, Lily burst out laughing. I smiled as I watched her face turn red. By the time she was done laughing she had tears running down her face.

"I had a mental image of that..." She wiped a few tears off her cheek and snickered a bit before calming down.

"Well I'm glad I could make you laugh...even if it was at my expense."

She smiled and pretended to mull over something. "I wonder if maybe the ceiling knocked some sense in to you..."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Yes I guess not even a ceiling can do that..."

"Yes, well this is all extremely funny and all but I needed to ask you something."

She looked at me to show that I had her attention. "What?"

"You and Lena aren't in...a little disagreement are you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"How can you not know?"

"Well, Lena is a good friend...but we never really connected like best friends usually do...like you and Sirius per say.

"I guess so. She's a bit different from you."

She nodded. "Well yeah...she's more flirtatious with boys and such. And even has the guts to...never mind. Frankie and I are closer."

"To shag them?"

Lily flushed and nodded. "I don't like that she does that. Or did, she hasn't had a boyfriend since you."

I sighed. "We were NEVER boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well you know what I mean..."

"I guess so." Okay here goes. I've been planning since yesterday how to say this... "Maybe when we go to Hogsmeade, after we finish our Head stuff we could...you know hang out or something..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out...like on a real date?"

I felt my face turn a little pink. "Well yes."

She smiled. "Sure, why not?"

We were quite for a little bit, me silently skipping for joy and her...well I don't know what she's thinking.

"So why did you suddenly decide to go out with me?" Damn. That was way too daring of a question...please don't backfire on me...please don't backfire on me-

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded and she smiled at me teasingly.

"Well the Giant Squid turned me down."

* * *

**(A/N): That was one of my longer chapters. Do I get a cookie? Question: Is anyone who's reviewed for the first couple chapters still reading this story? Just curious...**


	24. In a Trashbag

* * *

Chapter 24 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Thanks to everyone. I got 15 cookies (and a chunk of one)! This is like the most amount of reviews (and cookies) that I've gotten for 1 chapter. I'm so happy (and full).**

**LostConscience**Yup, it's about time, too.

**ChristinaMarie15**Thank you!

**iluv0liver16**Yay! A cookie, thank you!

**Harrys 1 Fan**Glad you like it!

**Funnykido**I think James' over protectiveness is cute! LOL. And I also rather liked the Giant Squid thing too, lol.

**Slytherinbabe05**LOL. I haven't heard anyone say 'bloody' so many times before either.

**Charm12**Haha. Should I update slower, lol?

**glaz**Yay, another cookie! I'm gonna be huge by the time I'm done writing. Aww, that's too bad about killing off the character. Sounds weird when I say that...

**Lollipop:** Oh I'm glad to hear you're still reading it! I was hoping that no one would get bored with it or anything...Good job of buttering me up because here's the next chappie!

**dweem-angel**Yay 10 cookies! You're SO generous.

**Smay**Thanks! I am trying to keep it at an even pace because there's no need to rush the story. Plus more chapters are better! My number 1 fan? That's so cool!

**Katkit**Wow, I have a lot of cookies. Thanks! I'm happy that you think it's funny, yay!

**milkywaypnay37**Yup. I just thought that line went in well because of the scene in OotP when Lily said she'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than James Potter, lol.

**Danu3:** Thank you so much! My entire goal of this story was to try and write a James/Lily Romance type fanfic that was not cheesy, sappy or clichéd in anyway. I am so happy that you said that, it makes me feel like I've accomplished something!

**ZayneLily:** The Giant Squid doesn't know what he's missing, lol. I'll keep updating, I promise!

**Mgirl: **My story original? That's EXACTLY what I wanted! Thank you so much! And you think I'm funny? Thanks!!!! You are too nice!

**Carmel March:** Yay, another cookie! I'm glad you liked the ending of that chapter! Well thank _you_ so much for reviewing!

**MilliKilo:** Oh wow! All of them in a row, that must of hurt you're eyes! It would have hurt mine, well thanks for sticking with it and reviewing! I find that my beginning chapters are quite different from the most recent ones.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot:** Well thank you for sharing, that's very nice of you, lol! I'm glad you liked that part and I'm happy to say that quite a few other people liked that part! It made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!

**evil-pillow:** Sorry that this wait was longer than the other waits for the other chapters. I'm SOOOOOO friggin' happy that you liked it!

**Hello? mary:** Don't worry, it wasn't directed at you! But thanks for answering the question! And you are totally NOT a loser, I love you're reviews they always make me laugh! I have granted you mercy for not reviewing, jk, jk, jk. You're compliments just blew me away, it made me feel so good. I wish you could tell my old english teachers that, lol.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Wow. So you agreed to go on a date...with James Potter? That's amazing...And I'll even be able to say to my future grandchildren that I was here the day you said yes to James Potter...wow..." Frankie said, stunned.

I smiled sheepishly. "It's not that amazing. I mean we've been getting along rather fine for quite a while. He's very sweet and funny..."

Frankie rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go tell this girly stuff to Lena and spare me the torture...?"

I sighed. "I haven't seen Lena since quite a few days ago...I don't know where she is, but she's upset about James or something. I don't know why, though."

"Did it ever occur to you that she may still have feelings for James and you going out with him, is just making her jealous?"

We were both silently thinking. Me silently wondering if he was true and Frankie silently wondering...

"Did I just say that out loud? Oh god, you two are turning me into a _girl_..." He groaned and slapped his hand on his face. "Between hanging out with you, Lena, and Alice I have had no male friends. I really need to hang out with more guys-"

"You know you just might be right."

"What? That I need to have more guy friends?"

"No, that Lena might still have feelings for James..."

"What? When did I say that?"

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. Honestly! _Boys..._ I got up and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and went into the Head Common Room.

I noticed James sitting on the couch by the fireplace looking...nervous?

"Hey James." He jumped at my voice. Is he okay?

"Hey Lily! Are you ready for our date?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, I came to get ready. Why, are you ready?"

He shook his head. "I'm just...thinking."

"Thinking? Wow that's a big step for you-"

"Ha-ha. That's very funny Lils."

"Yes, I rather thought so."

He smiled at me and patted the seat next to him. "Sit down."

"Oh I can't I got to get ready..."

"Oh you've got plenty of time." James glanced at his watch. "As a matter of fact we've got almost 2 hours..."

"Yes well I need time to put on make-up, get dressed, do my hair...I need to try and look pretty. And I only have 2 hours-"

"Lily, you don't need to_ try_ to look pretty. You already are. And I don't care what you wear. You could wear a trashbag and I wouldn't care...actually I'd kind of like that..."

I gave him a look that made him look at his shoelaces nervously. "Well I was just saying that I don't have any girl fashion-sense, so it doesn't really matter..."

I laughed. "If you had girl fashion sense, I'd be kind of worried. But that would be really neat because I could go shopping with you..."

He laughed nervously. And I grinned teasingly at him. "Nope, you're the typical, clueless, fashion-senseless man."

He smiled at me. "Aw, but I'm _your_ typical, clueless, fashion-senseless man."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I mean come on, if someone said that to you, wouldn't you smile? Well, most people would. He patted my knee.

"Well I won't keep you any longer from getting ready."

"Okay, see you in a little bit."

He nodded and waved (in the most adorable way) to me as I headed up to my bedroom. The same bedroom that not to long ago I got caught almost-kissing James on my bed...

**James' POV**

I watched her as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She's so beautiful, why does she even wear make-up? It's not like I can tell if she does or doesn't. What's the point of wearing make-up if you're trying to make it look natural and unnoticeable? If it's unnoticeable are guys supposed to notice it and be like 'dude she's hot, she's wearing make-up...'? Wow, I'm starting to get confused.

Anyways, I better go get ready for our date. Wow, I can't believe I have a date with Lily Evans! The girl of my dreams! This date has GOT to be perfect.

2 hours later I was standing at the bottom of the staircase to her bedroom. I've never been nervous for a date before...I've never felt like I need to make a girl happy...but with Lily, everything's different.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as she walked down the stairs (and let me say how VERY graceful she is). She wasn't even dressed up or anything...She just had on a blouse and skirt. But a very nice blouse and skirt it was. And her thick hair was down (just the way I like it) and covering her shoulders. She stopped in front of me and smiled the most beautiful smile...

"You look...you look..." Why must words fail me now?!

She shrugged, looking at her feet. "I didn't think I needed to dress up or anything..." She trailed off.

"You look absolutely beautiful..." Thank Merlin! The power of speech has come back to me!

She blushed prettily. "You don't look to shabby yourself." I gave her a lopsided grin.

She smiled and took my hand that I had extended to her. We walked down to the entrance to Hogsmeade where the Caretaker was checking the list of students allowed to go. A few minutes later we were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, looking at the shops.

"I guess we should probably get the Head stuff over with first." We headed into the Three Broomsticks and found a private seat in the back.

**Lily's POV**

I can't believe that it was only last year when I saw James and Lena here...

James picked up a piece of parchment to take notes on. "So I was thinking that this year for Halloween we could maybe have a Costume or Masquerade Ball of some type..."

I felt my face brighten. "Really? That would be so fun."

He nodded, seeming more enthusiastic now that I had agreed. "Yes, instead of formal robes, we could wear costumes or masks or something. And we could have a contest for the costumes..."

I smiled. "Like 'Best Dressed', 'Scariest', stuff like that?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

"That's a very good idea, James. You're very clever."

He turned a little red. "Thank you. So what about any other activities for this year?"

I pulled a parchment that I had written down my ideas on. "Well, we could have an End-of-the-Year Ball. Not like last year's ball because it will be better. Not to sound conceited or anything..." I trailed off, slightly embarrassed at my boldness.

He shook his head smiling. "You're far from conceited. Now go on..."

"I think this ball should only be open to students in their 6th and 7th year. Of course if they want to invite someone younger, than they can."

James nodded. "That's really good. I agree."

I smiled and glanced through the rest of my parchments. "Well that's all I have so far..."

He grinned. "Oh good, so we can actually start our date?"

I laughed. "That would be nice."

**A/N: Yes, I realize I am mean, but this chapter would be too long if I included the entire date in it, so I broke into two chapters. This chapter and the next one. I'm sorry! I just wanted to get this out faster to tide you all over because I thought you'd rather have a little something than nothing at all. So I was thinking of you all when I did this. Thanks reviewers! And of course my lovely beta!**


	25. Misunderstood Meanings

Chapter 25 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Thanks, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. This was the most difficult chapter I've done and I've flip flopped a lot, trying to decide what to do...**

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed: **

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot-** I'm glad that you appreciated the little chappie I had! Thanks again for sharing the cookie, even if you don't normally do that, lol!

**ChristinaMarie15-** I don't like the way Lena's acting either, but if I was her, I'd be pretty mad at Lily too.

**glaz-** So you decided not to kill the character? Lol. Happy to hear you like James' finishing line.

**Slytherinbabe05-** I'm glad that someone appreciates how I cut it into 2 chapters. If you think about what James said about make-up...it's true...

**Funnykido-** You'll have to continue reading to find out if they kiss...

**iluv0liver16-** I read A Seperate Peace...it's so bad...shudders...Can't remember it though, thankfully. And let me just say that it is VERY hard to get chapters out fast.

**Hello? mary-** I like you're idea! This isn't the only date (obviously, lol) that James and Lily go on, so many more things are going to happen! I REALLY, REALLY hope that I don't disappoint you with this chapter. It took me forever (the longest time ever) to write this chapter. I was flipflopping and couldn't decide how to go about it, so I really hope you like it!

**GeorgieGryffindor-** Really? I am SO honored to hear that, I really am! It makes me feel so good when you take the time to review and tell me that!

**mgirl-** Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Smay-** You must be my biggest fan, you're the only person who's said that! LOL, Thank you so much! And I'm really happy that you like my James. I was worried what people would think of my James.

**milkywaypnay37-** Here's the chappie!

**evil-pillow- **You're wish is my command...Here's the chapter!

* * *

****

**Last chapter:**

_Lily smiled and glanced through the rest of her parchments. "Well that's all I have so far..."_

_James grinned. "Oh good, so we can actually start our date?"_

_Lily laughed. "That would be nice."_

**James' POV**

"Would you like a refill, dearies?"

Lily smiled at her and I nodded. "That'd be nice, thank you."

Madame Rosemerta took our mugs and walked away. I turned back to Lily. Did I mention how absolutely beautiful she looks? I don't know what to say to her...I've never had a problem with talking with girls before...But with Lily, everything's different.

I smiled at Lily. "I don't know what to say." Why did I just say that out loud? I wish I had a filter between my brain and mouth. It'd be _extremely_ useful.

Lily laughed. "That's a first for you, huh?"

I nodded, blushing.

"How does it feel?"

"Weird..."

She laughed again. I love her laugh. "Well I guess it would." Lily frowned, appearing to be thinking. "Do you have any siblings?"

I looked up at her surprised. "That was a quick change of subject."

"Yes it was, now answer me."

"No."

She sighed. "Look if you don't want to tell me-"

My eyes widened, "No, I mean 'no I don't have any siblings'."

"Oh..." She turned pink.

"Well, I already know you have a sister, so I guess there's no point in me asking."

She shrugged. "Yeah...We don't get along very well."

"That's too bad. Why not? It's pretty hard not to like you."

She smiled. "Thank you. But she makes hating me seem so easy."

"I seriously doubt she could _hate_ you."

"Well if she doesn't, than she sure does a good job of acting like she does..." Lily looked a little sad. I wish I hadn't brought this up...I don't want to ever make Lily sad.

"Well, I wish I had a sibling. I'm all alone most of the time."

"What about you're parents?" She asked attentively.

**Lily's POV**

He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Well my dad works _a lot_ because he's a top Auror, so I never really see him. I can't remember a single time when I was little- or _ever_ come to think of it- that he was there for me. So I guess you could say I'm not really close to my dad. My mum's nice, and she works for the Ministry of Magic, but she's kept busy a lot because she's the best in her unit and her boss is always working her overtime."

I nodded. I found myself really listening. Not like listening and nodding along pretending that I actually care, like I've done on most of my other dates...But with James...he's different in a refreshing way.

"My parents don't really ever see each other and they don't get along as well as most people's folks, but that's because they were set up."

"Set up?" Does he mean...?

"An arranged marriage. The Potter's entire line of generations have had arranged marriages. "

Seeing the look on my face he quickly said, "But I'm going to break that tradition. My mum doesn't want me to have an arranged marriage...she wants me to marry someone I actually love..."

I blushed and broke our eye contact for the first time that evening. As a matter of fact, neither of us had looked anywhere else but at each other...well until I looked away just now.

"So they're not _really_ in love. Although they've been trying to make it seem like it."

I nodded. "That's awful. Do all purebloods do arranged marriages?"

James made a pained face. "Unfortunately most of them do because purebloods are old-fashioned, like our family. Although you can resist, but you'd be 'shaming the family' as my father so nicely puts it." He ground his teeth together.

I looked back into his hazel eyes. "So, are _you_ going to shame you're family?"

He nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"But it will be worth it, I'm sure of that." He grinned. He's so sweet. How does he know who he's going to marry? What if she turns out to be a total drag?

"How do you know?"

"Because I know who I'm going to marry."

I laughed. "Oh really?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Does you're family ever have big get-togethers or parties?"

He groaned. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because lots of snobby relatives who like to pinch my cheeks come over, tell me how much I've grown, complain about things and leave after raiding us for food."

"Oh, so that's a 'no' on the parties?"

"Well they _call_ that a party."

All of the sudden I smiled. "So they pinch you're cheeks?"

Looking pained, he nodded. "Oh yes, most annoyingly painful, it is."

I grinned and reached across the table to pinch his cheeks but he blocked me. "Oh no you don't, I _hate_ it when people do that!"

Grinning like mad, I leaned over the table, and managed to grab a side of his face and pinch it hard.

"Jeeze woman, you have quite a pinch there. If that was anyone else but you, I'd be really mad right now." He said indignantly, while he rubbed his face.

I smiled, holding back a laugh. "Well than I'd say it's a good think I'm me."

We both laughed. A few minutes later we were walking down the cold streets of Hogsmeade, window shopping.

He must have noticed me getting cold (I hadn't brought my cloak and neither did he) because he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt myself stiffen, but I soon relaxed. It kind of feels nice to have him holding me. Heck, it feels great!

He looked down at me. "If I had brought my cloak I'd offer it to you, sorry 'bout that."

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine. I should have brought mine, but this dang fall weather is warm in the morning and cold in the evening."

"I've still never heard you cuss."

"And you never will."

"Please Liiiilllyyyy..."

"No."

"For me?"

"That gives me even more of a reason not to swear." I said, teasingly.

"Hey!" He lightly pinched my side, tickling me.

I squealed. "Stop, I'm ticklish in my side. No where else, mind you."

"Really? You know you're never supposed to tell someone where you're ticklish."

"Why?"

"Because then they'll tickle you there..." He started to pinch my side, and I squealed, laughing hard.

"Hahaha, please stop, hahaha, my side hurts." After a bit of begging he stopped, but continued to grin.

"You're a huge flirter you know that?" I said, hoping to embarrass him.

To my pleasure, he blushed. "I do _not_ flirt."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Okay."

"Do not- hey. You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Well I changed the rules."

"There are rules to arguing?"

"Yes, of course."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you know." **(A/N: Mike's Super Short Show!)**

"I guess I do..."

"Yup."

"Okay."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright."

"Can we stop with this, it's getting annoying."

"I live to annoy you, but I'll stop just for you."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome Miss Lily."

We walked around the streets for a bit, and I was having a WONDERFUL time, but unfortunately it started to get dark so we decided to start heading back to the castle.

On the way back we passed Remus, Sirius, and Peter walking the opposite way as us. The three of them stopped and Sirius waved frantically at us.

He shouted (a LOT louder than was necessary) across the street. "Hey James, Lily! How is your date going?!" We could see Remus and Peter snickering behind him.

James blushed a deep red. I'd never seem him blush like that before. He whispered closely to my ear, making my ear tingle. "Maybe if we just ignore them, they'll leave us alone..."

I giggled. "That's never worked in the past, believe me..."

Sirius cleared his throat loudly, getting the attention of a group of young passerby's. "Have you two snogged yet?!"

I felt my face heat up, and I'm pretty sure that James's did, too.

I decided it was about time that I step in. "Sirius Black do yourself a favor and bugger off or I'll hex you into next Tuesday and I'll make absolute sure that you're never able to use certain parts of your anatomy that are of paramount importance to you!" That shut him up. But it also got James grinning widely. Hopefully I didn't boost his ego.

He put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Thatta girl."

I blushed and he continued, "You're quite dirty you know that?"

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I actually meant his _eyes_ considering how important they are, but half way through saying it I realized how completely dirty it sounded, but I decided that I may as well finish what I had started to say."

He burst out laughing. "It sounded like you meant something else."

I smiled, "I'm not _that_ mean."

"You're not mean at _all_."

"Well thank you Mr. Potter."

"You're quite welcome Miss Lily." He stuck out his arm. "Shall we continue on to our rooms?"

"Yes please." I took his arm and we arrived back at Hogwarts a little while later.

Standing in the Head Common Room at the door to my room, I smiled widely at him.

"Thank you James for taking me out. I really had a wonderful time."

He turned pink. "I wish it could have been more romantic, but I can make it up to you if you'd like to go on another date with me..."

I felt like my face was going to crack, I was grinning so wide. "I'd love too." I stood up on my tip toes (he's _that_ tall) and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I felt my lips tingle pleasantly.

I was going to leave then, but I stood up and kissed him again, this time a little longer. He wrapped his arms around me, just holding me. We stood like that for a minute, before I pulled away.

"Good night James."

"Night Lily..." I started to open the door, but turned around right before I was going to close it.

"Oh and James?"

"Yes?"

"Don't make it too romantic. I'm more for just having fun, than the sappy romance-novel type of thing..."

He grinned. "Of course you are, that's what I love about you."

**A/N: Please no one kill me if they are disappointed. I had so much trouble with this chapter, that's why it took so long. I couldn't decide what should happen, how it should happen, etc. **

**I almost cried because when I just finished typing up all the replies to your lovely reviews, something happened to my computer and it deleted them all so I had to go back and try and remember what I said. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter...**


	26. Scary Tempers

Chapter 26 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: I can breathe easier now because the last chapter seemed to go over pretty well... BTW, there is one cuss word in this chapter, I hope it doesn't offend you...**

**Annmarie Aspasia****- **I'm so happy that you think it's good! Yay!

**iluv0liver16****- **I'm so glad that I didn't disappoint- Oh! A cookie!

**Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano****- **I like your pen name!

**Slytherinbabe05****-** Thank you, that's so sweet how you reviewed before you read it! That is SOOOO nice, it really is.

**dweem-angel****- **That's what I hoped people would say! Glad you think he's adorable!

**milkywaypnay37****- **Yes, Sirius is quite entertaining...in an embarrassing way, lol.

**Katkit****- **Yes, I agree!

**lil-ch-angel-** Thank you very much. I didn't say where Lena was and I should have. Let's just say she was either at Hogwarts relaxing, or in Hogsmeade shopping.

**Harrys 1 Fan-** Here's the update, you don't have to wait any longer! Aren't you happy now, lol.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot-** I'm still saving the cookie. But if you'd like, you could give me more...I just have to say that I totally love you. You always review in every chapter, it makes me so happy! And your reviews are always really nice and long! I love it!

**Danu3- **LOL. They are cute!

**sappjody****- **Thanks!

**GeorgieGryffindor-** Thanks!

**KMK-** You no longer have to wait. Thanks!

**Hello? Mary-** Yes, my computer made me really mad, lol. Wow, you have a lot of ideas! Thanks for them, I'll see what I can do...hint hint. I obviously can't say what I'm going to do because that would spoil it...Anyways, if you'd like I could show more about the Marauders, whatever you like. Have you read my other fic yet? Drop a review and tell me what you think of it. I'm just curious. It's different from this fic though...

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I knew that the next day I had a big smile because my face was starting to hurt. I noticed Lena, Frankie, and Alice sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. I waved to them and headed over to them.

Frankie looked up- amazing, considering he had stopped his conversation with Alice- and grinned at me.

"Hey Lily, how was your date with James?" I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Lena had snapped her head up as Frankie said this.

I blushed a little. "It was very nice."

"Yes it was." James said, sliding into the seat next to me. Sirius and Remus also sat down with us.

James smiled at me and started to eat his breakfast. I felt his knee brush up against mine and I felt like my heart had skipped a beat. It must have been on accident because he blushed and mumbled an apology.

James turned to me. "So Lily do you want to take a walk with me?"

I nodded, smiling. His eyes are beautiful...hazel. They have more green in them than brown, but enough brown to make them hazel. I could feel both his friends and mine watching us as we exited the Hall.

He led me to the lake and we walked in comfortable silence for a bit.

"So Lily...I forgot to tell you that we have rounds starting tonight. Professor McGonagall told me to tell you. So we'll patrol from 9 till' 11."

I stopped and turned to him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that we had to do that..."

James laughed. "Yeah, I would've too had Professor McGonagall not reminded me."

"But that's not the reason you asked me to walk with you, is it?"

He smiled. "Nothing gets passed you, huh?"

I flipped my hair around my shoulders. "_Nothing_."

He cleared his throat as I waited for him to continue.

**Back in the Great Hall...**

Sirius and Remus watched as James and Lily walked out of the Great Hall.

Sirius grinned. "What do you suppose their doing?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Probably off to snog somewhere."

Sirius' grin widened. "You know we could easily embarrass them..."

Remus shook his head. "No way. We are not going to do that..." Remus grinned. "At least not _yet_."

Sirius patted Remus' back. "Thatta boy, Remus. I knew you had it in you."

"Do you suppose they are really snogging?"

Sirius and Remus looked at Lena and both shook their heads. "Nah, of course not. Lily would probably punch him."

"Or kick him."

Lena frowned. "Why would she do that?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You know Lily. She'd never snog him after only the first date."

Sirius nodded. "She'd probably even keep her virginity intact until her wedding night..." He shuddered. "I am _so_ glad that I don't have morals."

He picked up a biscuit, and shoved it into his mouth. Remus smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to spit out the biscuit. He rubbed his head. "Must you be so violent?"

Remus picked up some bacon. "It's my job."

"Well I fire you."

"You can't do that-"

Frankie looked up. "Well technically he can because he's the boss."

Remus frowned. "Who said he's the boss?"

"Well if it's your job to look after him, than can't he fire you?"

This argument continued on for quite awhile...

**James' POV**

I shouldn't stall anymore; it's just making me more nervous. I cleared my throat again.

"Um Lily?"

"Yes?"

Here goes nothing. "You know how we have the Halloween Ball in a few weeks?"

She nodded.

I scratched my ear, nervously. "Well maybe...do you think...do you want to go to it with me?"

She smiled. "Sure, that'd be nice."

I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"But it's a little early isn't it, to be asking people? We haven't even organized it or told anyone about it yet..."

I felt my face heat up. "Well, I know...but sooner or later it's going to accidentally leak out...and I just wanted to ask you before anyone else did..."

She nodded. "Do you think we could sit, I'm kind of tired of walking around this lake?"

I took a seat next to her on the dewy grass. She started to pull at a few blades of grass.

"I had a really nice time yesterday, thanks again for taking me to Hogsmeade."

I blushed. "Anytime... If you want maybe we could go out again?" I felt my stomach twist as I awaited her answer.

"I'd like that." She leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Her lips were soft and warm, exactly how I remembered them from the other night. I didn't want her to only kiss me; I wanted to kiss her, too.

I leaned over to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. I felt my lips tingle at the feeling. She blushed. And I'm sure I did, too. I've never felt so...giddy around a girl. I had to use a lot of self control to not grab her and snog her senseless. I don't think she'd like that. At least not yet...

After a moment of silence, Lily spoke. "Do you think we should show our plans to Professor Dumbledore?"

I silently sighed. She was always thinking about work. Never fun. "I guess. We have time right now if you want to go see him."

Lily stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Yes, that's exactly what we should do."

"We?"

"Well your Headboy aren't you?"

"I was the last time I checked."

She laughed and we walked across the grounds, heading to the front doors. I pulled the door open and held it open as Lily walked through.

"Wow...aren't we the gentleman?"

I walked up next to her and pinched her side lightly, making her squirm away. "Yes, I am."

"Gentlemen don't tickle Fair ladies."

"Well I'm not like any gentleman you've ever met..."

She smiled. "No, you're not."

We continued through the halls but stopped when we heard suspicious laughing and voices.

"...I learned that curse today...like it?" Laughter erupted as we heard a squeal of fright.

**Lily's POV**

I could feel anger bubbling. I walked around the corner to see a group of sixth and seventh year Slytherins surrounding a first year...Hufflepuff? I'm not sure.

The group looked up at me, menacingly. I took out my wand and pointed it at them.

"What are you doing to this first year? Let her go."

They just laughed a very eerie laugh. I felt my hand shake nervously and than I felt rather than saw James walk next to me, pointing his wand at them. Suddenly I felt a little stronger than before.

James took a second to eye the scene.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

One bulky Slytherin grinned. "Teaching this disrespectful first year a lesson. Why? What are you going to do about it?"

I glared at them. "50 points from Slytherin..._each_."

They laughed mockingly at me, making my face turn red from anger.

"Sorry but we don't take lessons from lowly mudbloods-"

In a split second James had disarmed and flipped the Slytherin upside down. "APOLOGIZE!" He roared angrily. The group of surprised Slytherins recoiled slightly.

I placed my hand on James' wand arm (he was shaking from anger) and gave him a look that made him put the Slytherin down. I guess I've been fortunate enough to never see James Potter actually angry. That was the first time I've ever seen him lose his temper. Usually he controls it. I have to admit that even I was afraid of his anger. He better watch out because I have a temper, too. As he well knows.

The Slytherins slinked away as they realized that they were under the wrath of the two most hot tempered people in the school. The first year thanked us.

James knelt down to her level. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The girl shook her head. She looked on the verge of crying (and I would be too, if I was her...) so I knelt down and hugged her.

"There are some people in this school who have low self esteem and they think that they will be cool if they pick on younger kids. Unfortunately you were the one to come across them." I said.

James stood up. "Here we'll take you to Professor Dumbledore's office. We were heading in that direction, anyway."

We walked with her to Dumbledore's office. After saying the password to his Gargoyle statue, we knocked on the door and he let us in.

"Aw Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. I wondered when I'd be seeing you." He looked down at the first year and smiled. "And Miss Gabriella, it is nice to see you. What brings you three to my humble home?" He motioned to his office with many sleeping portraits on the wall. The girl named Gabriella giggled.

"Please, please take a seat."

The three of us sat down, facing Dumbledore. James briefly retold the story. Dumbledore quietly nodded.

"Ah, I see. Unfortunately this is not the only case of bullying I've had. I'll have to talk with their Head of House about this." He lowered his gaze to Gabriella. "The Nurse will want to see you up in the Hospital Wing." Gabriella nodded and thanked James and I as she left the room.

Dumbledore smiled down at us. "Well I assume that wasn't the only reason you came to visit me."

I nodded and handed him our parchment. "We...err...had a few ideas for this year. We thought that maybe a Halloween Ball would be in order..."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Ah yes. Halloween. My favorite holiday. Although, I rather like Boxing Day. And March 11th."

I felt myself smile. James frowned. "What's on March 11th?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Nothing. It's just always seemed like an especially fun day."

James turned his laugh into a hacking cough. Smooth James, real smooth. A few minutes later after we had shared the rest of our plans with the Headmaster, me and James were dismissed.

James smiled. "I think that went rather well, don't you?"

"Yes, but I've never really liked Halloween."

"The idea of the walking dead scare you?"

I laughed. "Oh yes. I'm absolutely petrified."

He grinned. "No need to worry when I'm here!"

I smiled. "Actually, that just makes me worry even more."


	27. Decisions

Chapter 27 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: I'm so happy!**

**Reader4ever****- **That is so sweet! I LOVED your review! Thanks for reviewing for so many chapters, it made me really happy!!!

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot- **Thank you, that's exactly what I was hoping for. Dumbledore is one tough cookie to impersonate. Speaking of cookies...thanks! As my friends like to say about something, " rocked my socks right outta the hamper!" Lol, it's an inside joke but it's fun to say.

**Slytherinbabe05****- **Aww, lol. That's okay. I didn't know that either. I wish that we all could have our very own James...lol. Separate ones, obviously. I'd have trouble sharing mine...

**Shan- **Thanks!

**glaz- **3 chapters at once, wowzers. That must have been fun, fun, fun. Yes March 11th was just a totally random day that I picked. But of course now that I wrote it, I'm never going to think of it the same way, either! Lol

**winky-wink****- **Thank you very much! My plan for this story was not to rush their relationship, because that wouldn't be much of a story, huh. I'm glad that you could savor every chapter of it...that is so nice that you said that...

**ChristinaMarie15****- **Thanks! Yes, Lena's keeping it all in...eventually she'll blow, lol. At least I would I guess.

**iluv0liver16****- **That's okay, thanks for reviewing though! It's thoughtful!

**Katkit****- **I agree. James and Lily are so cute together.

**Tritainia****- **That's a good question! I've been thinking about that myself. I'm definitely going to finish this story up to their seventh year, but than I started thinking about their life together after school...and I realized that I have enough ideas that I could write an entire other story. So to answer your question: This story is going up to their seventh year. If I continue their lives after school, I'd probably do a sequel. But the sequel depends on how much people like the story, etc.

**bazooka14-** Thanks, and you no longer have to wait!

**KMK**- Thanks!

**Jordan**- Yes, same! I love them, they are so funny. And don't we all wish that? It'd be sooooo much fun. And living next to lots of boys? That is beyond words...Yes, I'm an American. I'll e-mail you some time and we can chat.

**milkywaypnay37**- Thanks! I can't wait to write it and see your all reactions. It won't be for a little bit though...

**iluv0liver16**- Oh no! I am so sorry to hear that! Are your parents blocking fan-fiction forever? You have become one of my most loyal reviewers and I really appreciate all the time you spent reading and reviewing. I always looked forward to your reviews and am sad to hear that you won't be able to find out what happens in the end. Maybe when/if you're ever allowed back onto fan-fiction, than I might have finished my story and you'll be able to read a whole bunch of chapters at once...I really appreciate all the input you've given me and I hope to talk to you sometime again...Thanks! Always m.y.

**little-angel123452000**- LOL. I was wondering when someone would ask that. Amazingly I picked March 11th out of thin air. It's not my birthday or anything; it was just the first date I thought of. Talk about random...

**shan**- Yeah, Lena is her name. Well if you think back to all the (few) times Lily and Lena were together, they never seemed like best friends anyway. Yes, they were friends, just not close enough to talk to about _anything _and _everything_. I'm sure that most people reading this have friends like that.

**Charm12**- Well I'm glad you checked back with me! Thanks!

**evil**-**pillow**- Thanks!

**Annmarie** **Aspasia**- I need red hair too! And about Remus smacking Sirius...if James had been there, he'd have smacked him. Remus just happened to be closest.

**PammaPotter**- Remus is just there, because he's there friend and helps them do their little pranks and such. Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

**James' POV**

Somehow the news of the upcoming Halloween Ball had leaked out. Neither Lily nor I know how, but it did. All anyone talked about was what they were going to be and who they were going to go with.

I'm not sure who or what I'm going to be yet, and I'm not sure if Lily knows either.

"Hey Lily!" I said brightly as I saw her sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room talking with Sirius and Remus, who were sitting on either side of her. I'm glad to see she's getting along with them. If things get serious between me and her (which I REALLY hope they do), it'll be real useful if she's good friends with them.

Lily looked up and smiled. "Hi James."

"Do you know who or what you're going to be for Halloween?"

She shook her head, looking abashed. "I can't think of anything."

Sirius looked up. "You could go as the muggle character, the Little Mermaid."

It took me a minute to realize who he was talking about, considering I was pureblood. My parents made me take muggle classes when I was little to learn more about them. Muggles, that is.

Lily frowned. "How'd you know that?"

He shrugged. Remus rolled his eyes. "He probably only said that because of the outfit she wears."

Lily blushed and glared at Sirius. "There's not enough money in the world to get me to wear that."

Sirius shrugged. "It was worth a try."

I smirked at Sirius. "At least it leaves the option open for you."

Sirius laughed sarcastically as the rest of us laughed at his expense.

Lily looked at me. "What are you going to be?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping you would know what you're going to be so that I could match with you."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why would it matter if you matched?"

I turned a little red. "Lily's going with me to the Ball..." Remus nodded, knowingly.

Lily jumped up suddenly. "I want to be a princess!" Lily would make a beautiful princess.

Remus smiled. Sirius said slowly, "...okay..."

Lily looked up and sighed loudly. "...For Halloween."

Sirius mouth opened. "Ohhhh..."

I wrinkled my nose. "That'd be good, but I don't want to be a prince."

She shook her head and smiled, teasingly. "No silly, you could be my horse."

My eyes widened. "Does that mean you'd ride me?"

She grinned. "When you put it like that..."

Sirius smirked. "Actually, Prongs being a horse would work for you."

Remus and I coughed loudly, shutting him up. Of course Lily wouldn't put much thought into what he said; someone else might have overheard him.

Lily gave us a weird look. "Well what do you want me to be?"

Sirius opened his mouth and Lily spoke over him. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Sirius pouted. "Aw, but Lily, you'd make a stunning belly dancer."

Trying to push the picture of Lily in a belly dancing costume out of my head, I glared at Sirius, saying, "Lily wouldn't wear that."

He smiled affectionately at Lily. "No, of course she wouldn't. The other girls probably would, though, being the sluts they are."

Lily looked pensive. "What are you two going to be?"

Remus shrugged. "I have no idea."

Sirius also shrugged. "James Bond."

Lily giggled. "_You're_ going to be James Bond?"

Sirius nodded, looking proud. "Yes, it's such an easy costume. All I have to do is wear a suit and look good." He leaned back and individually lifted each of his legs on to the table in front of him. "And I've got the good-looking part down, pat."

Lily laughed. Even Remus and I had to laugh at his arrogance. Lily sighed. "I wish I could be Cleopatra, but I've never heard of a redheaded Egyptian."

Remus looked thoughtful. "You could temporarily dye your hair."

Lily nodded. "That's a good idea...and I've already got the costume..."

Lily would make a pretty Cleopatra. And a queen is close enough to a princess, which is what she originally wanted to be. What would that make me, though...?

As if to answer my question, Lily looked over at me. "You could be...a Pharaoh?"

I thought about it. "I guess, but I'd make a better crocodile."

Lily looked like she was about to laugh. "What does a crocodile have to do with anything?"

"They have crocodiles in the Nile, don't they?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

I nodded back. "Well there you go!"

"So far we have...James Bond, Cleopatra, and a crocodile..." Remus said slowly.

An idea clicked in my head. "You could be a pirate."

Remus looked at me. "What made you think of that?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, when you just said crocodile it reminded me of water, which reminded me of ships, which reminded me of the sky, which reminded me again of water, which reminded me again of ships, which reminded me of pirates."

Lily giggled her cute little giggle. Sirius nodded and said very seriously, "It makes so much sense, why didn't I think of it?"

Lena Tenyck walked over to us and sat down on the couch that I was also sitting on. Lily glanced over at her and smiled a bit.

Lena looked up at Lily. "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Cleopatra."

"Cleopatra? You don't have dark hair. Plus I was going to be her."

"Oh, sorry. You can be her."

"You know who you should be?"

"Who?"

"Jessica Rabbit from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_"

"Oh my goodness, you're a genius!" Lily said, jumping up.

I felt myself grin, thinking of her as Jessica Rabbit. I think Sirius and Remus thought of it too, because Sirius was grinning too, and Remus was blushing. I glared at them. They aren't allowed to think of Lily like that!

**Lily's POV**

After saying our good-byes, Lena and I headed up the girl's dormitory steps. Lena has said that she wanted to talk with me.

I sat down next to her as she pulled out a box from under her bed. I curiously watched as she pulled out a beautiful, golden looking material.

"This is my Cleopatra costume." She unfolded it and I waited while she put it on. She looked perfect in it. She had the dark hair, and the perfect shape.

"Wow, that's really beautiful." I'm not even going to try and explain what it looked like, but there would be no doubt in anyone's mind who she was dressing up as. She even had a headpiece to wear. I pushed away the small amount of jealousy I felt when I realized all the guys would see her as eye candy...or sex on a stick or something like that...

She thanked me as she put it back in the box under her bed.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Well I found it last summer in a shop and I thought that someday it might come in handy...and it did!"

We laughed. I was quiet for a second. "You seemed mad at me for a little while. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No...I just still kind of liked James when he dumped me and I feel...left out ever since you started dating him."

I felt my stomach drop. Oh no... "You felt like that and you didn't tell me?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to make you miserable because I know he likes you and you like him. I don't have a chance with him."

"Oh Lena, you have a chance with any guy. You're pretty, lots of other guys like you. Ones that could like you like you deserve to be liked."

We both giggled at the weirdly worded sentence. She shrugged, "I guess..."

"I saw Dave Brown checking you out..."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah...and he's pretty darn cute."

She nodded, agreeing with me. "I guess. Thanks for talking with me."

"So do you wouldn't care if I told you that I am going with James to the Halloween Ball..."

Her smile dropped off her face. She replaced it with a rather fake one. "N-no. That's fine. I'll go with Dave maybe..."

I pretended not to notice that she still looked upset as she left the room. I let out a loud sigh. I don't know what to do. Friends are important...more so than boys...

I noticed a black book that had slid out from under her bed when she had taken out her costume. I glanced at it. It didn't have anything written on the cover. I turned it over and noticed that in the bottom right hand corner was Lena's name.

I cautiously opened the book and noticed dates and entries. I guess it was her diary. I was about to close it when I noticed my name written in it. I could close it right now and not get into any trouble...or I could read it. This is an invasion of privacy...But it says my name in it, I have the right to know...

Oh what the heck. I read the entry that's date showed that it was written just yesterday:

_I think that Lily is dating James. There not official, but she's already gone on one date and I'm sure that they are planning on more. Hell, James will probably ask her to the Halloween Ball, if he hasn't already. But I didn't date him for very long (only a month or so), so I guess I don't really have a claim on him or anything...But I think that it's very low of her to start dating him right after we break up. I mean, I didn't even get a chance to get over him. Normally when I break up with someone, Lily always makes me happy by talking about how the guy wasn't good enough for me anyways. Now, she wouldn't do that because apparently she's dating the guy. I don't mean to be mean, but I really hope they break up. I see the way they always look at each other when they think the other isn't looking. Oh, I got to go. Professor McGonagall is looking at me and has realized that I stopped taking notes._

I didn't even realize she kept a diary...And I didn't realize how horrible of a friend I've been. I didn't even think about Lena's feelings when I immediately started dating her ex. Oh my goodness...

I put my head in my hands. I couldn't dump James...I really am starting to like him...Plus it'd be mean to break up with him right before the Ball. I guess I could go with him to the Ball and explain to him afterwards why it isn't working out between the two of us.

I sighed heavily. I can't do this...But I can't torture my best friend either...


	28. Of Red Dresses and Snogging

**Chapter 28 "Underneath it all" by marauderyears**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**NOTE: Just in case anyone cares, if you all want to know when the next chapter of either of my stories will be posted, just check under my profile, I always update it.**

**Funnykido**- I can see that you don't like Lena. I don't blame you.

**glaz**- I totally agree.

**SnoopyViz**- Glad to hear that.

**ChristinaMarie15**- Thanks, I was hoping people would like that. And of course you know that they won't break up forever because eventually they get married...Unless I wanted to be really, really mean...JK

**little**-**angel123452000**- It's hard to write from the confused workings of James' POV. I don't even want to imagine what goes on inside Sirius' head.

**Dans**-**girl**-**4ever**- Thanks!

**Harrys** **1** **Fan**- Thanks so much!!!!

**astaf**- I feel that my first 10 or so chapters are not well written, but the most recent few chapters are a little better. BTW, I talk in my sleep and you can sort of have conversations with me when I'm sleeping, at least according to my family. But, yeah when Lily woke up she wouldn't remember it. That's why if you notice she doesn't start dating James the next day...The books, movies, or JK Rowling never said that Sirius and Remus were on the team. I'm sure they played Quidditch, but I don't know if they were on the team. Don't read too much into anything I write, because I'm sure everything in this story didn't really happen, lol. Thanks for all the helpful comments, keep them coming!

**bazooka14**- Thanks!

**Slytherinbabe05**- You were named after Jessica Rabbit? That's so cool!

**AnGeLGiRl****XxX**- That's so funny, lol! March 11th was the first date that popped into my head and it's your birthday? Awesome, so it is a special date!

**ernie and Bernie**- Thanks, sorry about the cliffhanger!

**evil-pillow**- I will, and here it is...

**mwpphm**- Oh, this is one tough predicament!

**misakichi1**- I could surprise you with what happens...you never know. I already know exactly what's going to happen... I can't wait to write it!

**Lyme**-10- Oh, I am so happy that you like both my stories!! I'll update soon!

**Carmel March**- You're welcome so much!

**Luna Lovegood2**- I'm glad that they seemed realistic, that's one of my goals in a story. Realistic, original...etc.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**- Thanks! And I laughed my butt off when I read the socks outta the hamper, it's always funny when someone says it.

**Smay**- Yes, it is sad. Sorry about you being banned, and that's fine that you weren't able to review, you reviewed now, and that's what counts!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Lily!" I heard James' voice call me as I wandered aimlessly through the halls.

I turned around and smiled at James. "Yes?"

He stopped running and walked next to me. After his breathing had returned to normal, he said, "I was looking everywhere for you to remind you that we have rounds tonight."

"Oh, I had almost forgotten..."

"Are you alright Lily?" I cringed at the concern in his voice.

Swallowing my guilt, I managed to say, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I can tell when you're not alright and right now...well, you're not alright."

I smiled a little at this. My mouth opened, getting ready to say a big whopper of a lie. "Of course I'm alright."

He stopped and looked me in the eye. I squirmed a bit under his look that made me feel like he was looking into my very soul...but of course that's impossible....right?

He placed his hands on my shoulders making me look him in the eye. "Lily, you can lie to a lot of people, but you can't lie to me."

I shrugged and looked up and down the hall. I glanced down at my watch. "It's time to start our rounds."

James let out a huge sigh and started walking ahead of me. I had to jog to keep up with his pace.

"Lily...I wish that you felt like you could tell me anything."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone anything you tell me...you know that right?"

I nodded mutely. "I've got to go to Hogsmeade to look for a red dress."

I noticed a small smile playing on James' lips. "We could go right now if you'd like, Jessica."

I let out a small laugh. "It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, silly."

He glanced at me. "Since when has that ever stopped me before?"

"Well, I'd love to go, but we are supposed to be doing rounds right now...and it's kind of late..."

"Aw come one Lily. You seem so stressed; you should just come with me on a nice relaxing trip to Hogsmeade..."

I sighed. "All right..."

He grinned and grabbed me by my hand and led me through a series of halls. After going through many corridors, I started to doubt James.

"James, are we lost?"

He laughed and didn't answer. This didn't help my concerns. After a while we arrived at a statue.

I stared at James for a second and he just grinned back. "Umm...this is an...err wonderful statue and all, but why are we-"

James muttered something and an opening behind the statue opened.

"Ohhhh."

James smiled and took my hand again and led me down into a dark room. I started to get nervous. Anyone who knows me well knows that I am VERY insecure in dark rooms. I'm...not necessarily afraid of the dark...I just really don't like it...

I unconsciously grabbed at James. I ended up grabbing the back of his shirt. He took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, are you afraid of the dark?"

"No!" I squeaked.

"Lumos." James' wand illuminated a small circle of light. I noticed that this wasn't any dark room, it was a passageway of some sort.

"Does this lead somewhere?"

"Right to Hogsmeade."

I gasped. "Really?" How did I not know about this? After a few minutes of silence, James and I stopped. He shined his light on a ladder that led up to a trapdoor...??

"Normally I'd be a gentleman and say 'ladies first', but I think its best if I check to make sure the coast is clear above the trapdoor..."

**James' POV**

It's true. I did need to check out to make sure the coast is clear, but the real reason is because if Lily goes up that ladder first...I might get a little urge to...uhh...look under her skirt, and that is very disrespectful. So I'm going to avoid this predicament by not letting myself get into the situation in the first place...

I climbed the ladder, peaked above the trapdoor and listened for a minute before deciding that the coast was clear. I went through the door and turned around to pull Lily up.

"Are we in a storage room?" She asked curiously.

"The storage room of Honeydukes." I said smiling at her.

Her jaw dropped. "No way!"

We walked to the front of the store, unnoticed by the few other customers that were in the store, this late in the evening.

"Would you like anything?" I asked, motioning to the entire room.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh come, on I know you like chocolate."

She smiled. A few minutes later we walked out of the store with quite a few bags of chocolates.

"Do you realize this is the second time I've been to Hogsmeade with you?" She said, chewing on some chocolate.

I nodded, grinning. "Yes, I am very lucky to have made it this far."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I still need a red dress."

She led me into a dress store and I followed her around while she looked through a bunch of red dresses. I suddenly remembered how I had once shopped with Lena Tenyck, but for some reason shopping with Lily was different. I'd do anything to spend time with her.

"It's perfect!"

I looked up as she held up a really pretty red dress. I'm no girl, so I can't really explain it well, but it definitely looked like Jessica Rabbit's dress.

I sat down in a seat next to the dressing rooms for a few minutes while Lily changed into the dress. I tried to ignore the fact that she was taking off her clothes so close to me.

"How do I look?" She came out, smiling and looking...

I felt my pants get suddenly tight as I scanned the pretty dress on her perfectly shaped body. Woah! That dress is revealing. It's exactly what Jessica Rabbit would wear. I gave her the thumbs up, unable to say anything.

Lily frowned at me. "You don't like it, do you?"

I shook my head and said in a strangled voice. "No, I like it alright. It looks exactly like Jessica Rabbit...it's just..."

"Provocative?"

I nodded, trying not to stare at her chest or her legs that were shown because of the slits up the side of the dress.

She shook her head. "I don't think I'll get it."

"No! You should get it! It's just I was worried that..." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, "...that other guys might stare at you..."

She shrugged. "You're right, though." She looked down at the price tag and it was her turn for her to blush. "Umm actually I think I should look for another dress anyway."

I frowned. "Why, it's fine."

She blushed. "No, it's too expensive and I'd rather not empty my entire account at Gringotts to get this dress that I'm only going to wear once."

I laughed. "It's perfectly fine, I'll pay for it."

She shook her head. "No, please I don't want you to pay for it."

I motioned for her to go into the dressing rooms. She rolled her eyes and came back out a few minutes later in her old clothes. I took the dress from her, ignoring her protests, and I paid at the counter for it.

The lady at the counter raised her eyebrows at me. "This dress is really not your color, deary."

I turned pink. "No, it's not for me, it's for someone else." I still think that the old lady thought I was buying it for myself. Oh well, whatever.

**Lily's POV**

"I'm really embarrassed that you had to pay for it. I'm sorry, you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to; it looked really...nice on you."

I was quiet. The dress was really expensive...I guess James can afford it though. Sirius and Remus had once told me that he is really well off.

James stopped and turned around. "Umm, Lily?"

"Huh?"

"You're just going to wear this dress for Halloween right?"

"Of course!" I said, shocked that he would think I'd walk around with my boobs hanging out any other time but Halloween.

"Good, because will be staring at you, and I don't want them to try anything on you."

I rolled my eyes. "James, I'm not a damsel in distress, I'll be perfectly fine."

"I know. You're quite capable on your own."

I nodded. There were a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not going to walk around any other time of the year with my chest hanging out like that."

He smiled. "'Hanging out' is quite an understatement."

When we walked back to the Head Commons Room, our patrolling hours were over.

"I feel dreadful that we didn't patrol more than we did. The Headmaster is counting on us."

James smiled. "Don't worry about it, he'll get over it if he ever even finds out. We'll patrol tomorrow more than we did tonight."

I nodded. "Thanks for taking me out again, I had a wonderful time."

"Anytime, anywhere Lily, I'm available. Except when Zonko's gets in a new shipment..." He smiled, teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a-" But what James is, we'll never know because at that moment James had leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I was surprised at first, but than I realized that this is exactly what I needed...

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer (So cliché, but it felt so good!). His hot lips on mine made me feel like I was going to melt. I wrapped my arms around his head, resting them on his shoulders as I grabbed a fist full of his black hair and I unconsciously tugged on it.

I _know_ that he liked that because he let out a low moan that made me smile against his mouth. After a few seconds of heavy snoggging and moans, I found myself pushed up against the wall with his pelvis shoved up against mine while James' hands roamed my body. I can't say I didn't like it...

His hands somehow had gotten themselves underneath my shirt. I shuddered as his warm hands came in contact with my sides. James seemed to have stopped his roaming hands from going any higher. Instead, he stroked my sides up and down, making me let out an involuntary moan at the pleasure that resulted.

I could feel him grin against my mouth. So that's how he likes it, huh? I removed my hands from around his head and un-tucked his shirt that had previously been tucked into his trousers. I slowly moved my cold hands up his warm body, feeling every muscle in his side. I felt his hard abs, and moved my hands up to his equally hard chest where I lightly ran my finger in circles, massaging him. He let out a loud groan and pulled away from me, making me let out an annoyed grunt.

He pulled my hands out from under his shirt and said in a husky voice. "You can't do that to me Lily...it turns me on _way_ too much... And I won't be able to stop myself..."

We stood there, panting from the intenseness of it all. James was still pushed up against me, but we had our hands off of each other. It took a lot of self control for me not to yell at him to touch me again.

We let out heart rates slow down and James finally spoke. "Lily..." I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were darker than they usually were.

"We better go to bed....s_eparate_ beds." I emphasized at the look on his face.

He nodded. "It's late...and I'm sorry that I sort of took advantage of you...after I was kissing you and I noticed that you didn't seem like you were going to slap me, I couldn't stop myself."

I nodded. "No, it's fine. I'm at equal fault."

"But Lily... I don't regret it."

I blushed and looked into his dark, beautiful eyes. I smiled. "Neither do I." I waved him goodnight and walked up to my room, feeling his eyes on my back the entire time.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I thought it was about time that they snogged. I hope that no one thought that it was too soon, but let's face it, it was a spontaneous moment. Can I have more cookies? This chapter is almost 9 pages long...**

**Next Chapter**: The Halloween Dance.


	29. The Halloween Dance

**Chapter 29"Underneath it all" by marauderyears**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**NOTE: I sincerely apologize for not meeting my deadline, I had a party and people were over so for obvious reasons I couldn't update. I'm really sorry and I thank you for understanding...**

**Hpmuggle**- I sent you an e-mail and I'm not sure if you got it because it says that you are not allowed to accept e-mail from me or something weird like that... So I tried sending it again and it didn't work. Do you have another e-mail address (other than the 'Hpmuggle' one)?

**KMK**- Oh I promise that there will be!

**Katkit**- I'm so glad to hear that you think that! The perfect time? That's exactly what I wanted people to think! I'm so happy!

**Funnykido**- I agree!

**Glaz**- It is about time they had their little snogging session, lol.

**Luna****Lovegood2**- An entire bag? I feel like I've won the lottery...in cookies.

**lilred-07**- Dude, you have to limit the cookies you offer me or else I'll eat so many that I'm too fat to walk down the stairs to my computer and than I can't update! gasp totally just kidding, although I'll still take your cookies!

**Dans-girl-4ever****-** Cookies AND Kudos? Oh my goodness, it's like Christmas has come early. LMAO

**evil-pillow**- Okay, I will hurry as fast as my little fingers can type, lol.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**- Your on the inside of the joke now, though! Thou shall grant thee's request!

**Hello? mary**- Oh! Happy Birthday!!! Unfortunately I just had my PSAT's on your birthday! Talk about 'ew'! Lmao.

**Slytherinbabe05**- What's funny is that I know this popular redhead girl (she has the PRETTIEST red hair EVER! It's lightish... And you'd just have to see it) and her name is Lily, too. Except she spells her name "Lilly". I wish I had her hair, I see her hair and I get so friggin' jealous! Argh!

**little-angel123452000**- So that you don't have to go back and check, I'll write it right here: James is a crocodile, Lily is Jessica Rabbit, Lena is Cleopatra, Sirius is James Bond, Remus is a pirate. That's all you know so far...

**GeorgieGryffindor**- Yay! A cookie! My present back to you is this chapter!

**Smay**- Lol, thanks, I'm honored!

**bazooka14**- Thank you!

**thecheesehater** - Oh! I'm glad to hear that!

**Carmel** **March**- Lol, here's more then.

**Charm12**- Yes...

**Anonymouse** - Thanks!

**misakichi1**- Oh, I know, lol! I totally agree! It's about time...

**MoNiKa** **BaTcH**- You're Australian?! Oh my goodness that's so cool! I'm going to Australia, New Zealand, and Hawaii in June of 2005. I can't wait to go! Oh to clear my confusingness up: I'm not sure if you've seen the movie called, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" but it's one of those classic movies and the character 'Jessica Rabbit' is one of the main characters. She's known for having red hair and wearing this provocative red dress. And seeing as Lily has red hair, I figured that she should be Jessica Rabbit. http:gil.formosa.free.fr/galerie/Disneywarner/images/DISNEY20JESSICA20RABBIT.jpg . I don't use the word snogging, but I think it's a British word, so I use it in my fics. I'm American, so I'm not quite sure...

**LupinLover922**- Yes, and I'm completely sorry about that. I'm glad to hear that you don't have a complaint about my story, I'm honored!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I nervously checked the mirror one last time before I decided that I was ready to go downstairs to the Head Common Room, where I'd be meeting James.

I anxiously walked out of my dorm and saw James waiting for me, patiently at the bottom of the steps. He was dressed as Roger Rabbit. I nervously smiled at him and he smiled back. He took my hand in his and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"You look...beautiful. No, beautiful is an understatement..."

I blushed at him. "Sorry for taking so long. I hope you weren't waiting down here to long..."

"I'd wait forever for you Lily."

"Nice cheesy pick-up line."

He turned red. "Is it working?"

I allowed myself to smile. "Oh yes."

We passed a few students walking together down to the Great Hall. I tried to ignore the stares I was getting. I noticed James glare at the staring boys. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Was he being possessive...?? I shook my head of this ridiculous thought.

When we entered the Great Hall, I smiled at the decorations that James, I and the Prefects had put up. It looked really great. Most of the students seemed to agree...

Music was playing loudly and people were already starting to dance to the popular band that James and I had hired. I spotted some of my friends chatting in a corner and I waved to them as they waved me over to them.

"Do you mind if we stop by to say hi to my friends?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Anything for you. Would you like a drink?"

I nodded, thanked him, and headed over to my friends as James walked to the punch table.

"Lily! You look great!" Frankie said. I noticed that he had his arm wrapped around Alice.

"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself!" I said, motioning to his costume of a knight. Alice appeared to be his princess. I'm glad that I decided not to be a princess!

"Your costume is beautiful Alice..." I said, engaging Alice into a conversation.

"Whoa! Is that _Lily_?" I turned around to see a grinning Sirius with his date and Remus with his date. Sirius' date smacked him, and attempted to drag him away but Sirius appeared not to be leaving anytime soon.

"You look hot!" Sirius' date (dressed as a slutty bunny rabbit, what else?) gave me a cold glare and dragged him off to dance.

I smiled at Remus. "You make a lovely pirate, Remus."

He smiled. "Thanks...I guess."

James appeared back with our drinks. "Here's your drink, Lily..."

"Thanks!"

He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me again. "Would you like to dance?" He said, whispering in my ear, making me tingle. I couldn't seem to talk, so I just nodded, letting him lead me onto the dance floor.

We started dancing and I realized now that I didn't take my eyes off of his the entire time we danced. It felt like it was just me and him, dancing. I couldn't keep the gigantic smile off of my face and I'm pretty sure James was having the same problem...

After a few dances, we started to get tired so we headed over to some tables to take a break. I noticed Greg Zander (yes, remember him?) looking at me and our eyes met for a brief second, and I blushed looking away.

"Zander still likes you." I glanced up at James, surprised that he had noticed our exchange.

We took a seat, James' arm still wrapped around my waist. "How do you know that?"

James took off his rabbit snout that he had been wearing. "Because of the way he was looking at you." He said, his eyes looking intently into mine.

"James, are you jea-" At that moment James had crushed his lips into mine. It took me by surprise, but not missing a beat I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed both of his hands on my waist and pulled me so close to him that I was practically sitting on his lap.

I felt his tongue trace my lips and I eagerly opened my mouth to grant him access. His tongue pleasantly massaged mine, and I boldly fought back for control. I think I surprised James because he pulled back, grinning.

"You're quite feisty... I like it..." I grabbed the back of his head, aggressively smashing our lips back together. I felt his hand on my thigh, underneath my dress. His cold hand against my skin made me shiver, pleasurably. In a giving mood, I allowed his hand to trace my thigh and slowly make its way up to my waist. I gasped as his hand moved to my inner thigh, dangerously close to my-

I pulled back. "James..." I said warningly.

He had the decency to blush. "I'm sorry Lily..."

I had to laugh at his disarrayed appearance. His hair was much messier than normal (from me pulling at it) and his glasses were askew. I had even left a trail of lipstick across and around his mouth.

"James, red lipstick does not suit you." I said, wiping at the lipstick on his mouth with the back of my hand. He grinned and leaned forward to kiss me again, but right before our lips met we were interrupted by Remus Lupin and his date.

"Sorry to interrupt your kiss-fest but people are starting to stare at your display of public attention." Remus said, smiling.

"Oh well..." James said leaning in again but I pushed him back.

"No, Remus is right. Thank you for pointing it out Remus." I said, smiling at him.

**James' POV**

I glared at Remus. "Yes, _thank you_ Remus. What would we have done without you?"

Sirius took a seat next to me and clapped me on my back. "Probably still kissing like there's no tomorrow."

I sighed loudly, wishing it were true. I noticed that Lily looked embarrassed so I changed the subject.

"So...how are your dates?"

Sirius shrugged. "Aw, Maggie's alright. She's a little too submissive. I like the feisty type."

Remus laughed. "You mean like Lily? Judging by their public display of affection, it seemed as though she were the one in control..."

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing as Lily and I blushed. Lily stood up and glared at them. "If you're quite done, I think I'll be leaving you two now..."

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, nah, I got plenty more where that came from."

There was a moment of silence as Lily silently dared Sirius to say anything more.

Silence...

"You looked like you were eating each other's faces off...almost looked like cannibals going at it like that-"

I couldn't help but smile as Lily let out a frustrated scream and walked off, with me following her. We passed a group of guys who I noticed were eyeing Lily. I gave them a cold glare that made them stop immediately. I grinned to myself, triumphantly.

A few songs later, a slow song started to play. "Lily, would you honor me with a dance?"

She smiled and let me lead her onto the dance floor. I placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me as she wrapped her small arms around my neck. I smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I felt her yawn against my chest. I looked down at her, stroking her hair. "You tired?"

**Lily's POV**

"Just a little." I tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. I felt James' chest rumble as he laughed.

"We can leave after this song."

I nodded, happy to give my sore feet a rest. Just as he promised, when the song ended, we went back to our Head Common Room.

We walked over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down. James pulled my legs onto his lap, took off my heels as he rubbed my sore feet.

I groaned as I leaned my head back onto the arm of the couch. "You read my mind."

"Opps, I forgot to mention that I was a mind reader." He joked.

"How convenient. What am I thinking now?"

"That you want to go to bed."

"Oh, that's getting creepy."

"I know. I'm also sensing that you'd like me to carry you to your bed."

"You must have read the subconscious part of my mind, because I'm not sure that I was thinking that-" I squealed in surprise as James lifted me up and walked with me to...his dorm?

"James, what are we doing?"

"Going the long way around." He said simply, carrying me through the bathroom that connected our rooms.

"Why?" I asked as he set me down on my bed.

"So that I could hold you longer."

I blushed. "These cheesy lines are actually getting you somewhere." I closed my eyes, feeling sleep come over me...

**James' POV**

I smiled affectionately at her and pulled the covers over her. Making sure that she was neatly tucked in, I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. I saw a smile come across her peaceful face.

"Goodnight Lily. Sweet dreams..." I said softly before closing the door to her room.


End file.
